ATM and the Hunger Strike
by kaykyaka
Summary: A loss of appetite among two teenage girls has a mother worried and a terrible secret is eating Vince McMahon up inside. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out. Final chapter now up.
1. More Than You Can Chew

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among two teenage girls has a mother worried and a terrible secret is eating Vince McMahon up inside. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out.

One – More Than You Can Chew

Faith and Prayer Pentecostal Church, Atlanta, GA:

The morning church service was just finishing and the congregation was filing out of the church down the road or to the parking lot while Lita stayed behind to talk to Miriam about her two daughters Marianne and Marjorie.

"She came downstairs and I couldn't believe it, then I remembered she and Marianne had a fight about this boy Marjorie had been seeing and accused her of being a traitor because he liked her first. She really hurt her sister's feelings and Marjorie didn't eat anything for a couple of days. Then those two days stretched out to five days and by today I barely recognized her,"

Lita nodded on listening intently, "So Majorie stopped eating altogether?" she asked.

"Yes," Miriam said, "to get back at her sister,"

"Whoa," Edge said standing nearby overhearing the conversation. Lita shot him a disproving look and he looked at his shoes bashfully, "Sorry," he said.

"Marjorie and Marianne fight all the time but I've never seen either of them act like this and the worst thing about it, Marianne doesn't seem to care that her sister is wasting away right in front of her!" Miriam exclaimed distraught.

Lita touched Miriam on the arm compassionately then she saw her husband waiting for her at the door and rose to her feet to leave.

"Thanks for listening Amy, pray for me," she said and left the church leaving Edge and Lita alone to reflect on the situation.

"So she's still mad at her sister for going out with this boy she liked?" Edge asked on the way up the road.

"Yeah she's holding this grudge in her stomach and it's eating her up inside, unfortunately she's not eating anything but self-hatred," Lita said swinging her free arm casually while Edge held the other one.

"So what are you gonna do?" Edge asked.

"Pray and then I'll pay them a visit when we get back from Melina's New Year's party," Lita said.

"I bet Miriam isn't going to have a very happy new year," Edge said.

"Unless Marianne gets that chip off her shoulder and stops punishing her sister," Lita said stepping up to her door and leaning against it in thought and then she looked up at Edge, "Until then Marjorie's on a hunger strike,"

Melina and Nitro's, L.A.

The Miraculous one lay in her hammock thinking about the best way to help save Randy Orton's soul. She'd been in the hammock for almost and hour and a half trying to figure out what she had to do. She had no doubt that prayer was effective but there was something else she had to do and she was willing to stay all day in the hammock until she figured it out.

"Come on Father, tell me what I have to do?" she said aloud to God.

"Get off your ass and get on your knees woman then maybe I'll give you a hand," said a booming voice form behind the tree and Melina leapt up and landed on her butt seeing Lita clutching her stomach laughing hard at her.

"Oh very funny!" she said furrowing her brow at the red-head.

"I'm sorry but you should have seen how high you jumped outta that hammock!" Lita said her face creasing with laughter. Melina smiled in spite of herself; she had been praying all morning and the whole idea of coming outside and laying in the hammock was to take a break yet here she was again praying to God for help with Randy Orton. Lita pulled her up once she calmed down and Melina straightened her skirt before telling Lita what was on her mind.

"The Bible says we must pray without ceasing," she said.

"The Bible also says we must have patience and that there is a time for everything," Lita replied, "God hears you Melina and it's a revelation that we all want therefore we shall all receive it,"

"I know Amy it's just that I feel that there's something I'm supposed to do before the revelation comes, something unbelievable, something that I would never do in the natural," Melina explained and Lita nodded already knowing exactly what Melina meant, she hadn't stop thinking about it since they came back from the pre-Christmas party in the Caribbean, "It's just that I don't know what it is," Melina said with a sigh and Lita put her hand on Melina's shoulder.

"Or maybe you don't want to know," she said.

Melina nodded her head, "Yeah," she said pondering Lita's words.

"Hey will you guys take a break from saving the Universe for once second," Trish yelled out form the bottom of the garden where a long picnic table was standing with various different types of pie cooling on top of it.

"Hold on I'm bringing her down," Lita called back and Melina hit her hand against her head. "I figured you'd forget so I came up here to bring you down there,"

"I totally thought they were kidding," Melina said remembering that Nitro, Carlito, Shelton and Edge had mysteriously disappeared to the store awhile ago.

"Hoisting you out of that hammock was only part of the reason I came down here, want I really want is to see you eat some pie!" Lita said sarcastically.

"But Lita a pie-eating contest?" Melina complained.

"Well you watch Bad Blood 2003 with your boyfriend something bad was bound to come of it,"

"You and Edge are gonna make one hellacious married couple," Melina said.

"We should consider ourselves lucky," Lita said dragging Melina to the huge picnic table o' pies which Carlito, Shelton and Edge had arranged so excitedly, "Nitro wanted us to eat pie like Bischoff ate Big Dick Johnson's butt!"

"Ew!" Melina said shuddering, "Wait a second what is this?" she said pointing to Trish Stratus who looked up from her plate and wondered why they were both staring at her.

"What?" she asked eating a slice of blueberry pie.

"How come you started eating already?" Melina said pointing at Trish who shrugged in response.

"I figured you guys the forfeited the contest," Trish said.

"What?" Lita and Melina said together.

"Well you seemed more intent on staying down there than coming up here so I figured what the hey?" Trish replied and continued eating.

"What the hey?" Lita said sarcastically and snatched the fork out of her hand. "Okay this pie doesn't count," she said.

"Yeah good luck beating us now with your stomach half full," Melina teased and Trish realized she may have not gotten a head start after all.

Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom:

"Tonight?" Edge asked in disbelief at what Nitro was telling him.

"Yeah?" Nitro replied perplexed as to what Edge was having such a hard time understanding about him asking Melina to marry him.

"Before or after dinner?" Carlito asked, "I just wanna know if I should full up before throwing up,"

"Shut up Carlito," Nitro replied.

"You gonna ask her tonight?" Edge asked again still in disbelief.

"Yes I'm going to ask Melina to marry me tonight what's the big deal?" Nitro exclaimed exasperated throwing his hand up in the air.

"And you knew about this?" Edge said turning to face Shelton who was resting against Melina's dresser.

"Edge I told you ages ago," Shelton replied in self-defense.

"While you were drunk and doing the limbo rock with Kristal and Michelle McCool?" Edge asked incredulous.

"No at Carlito's breakfast party before I went home," Shelton said.

"And yet he's still going through with it, what's wrong with you why haven't you talked him out of it I thought you guys were tight?" Edge said getting more and more unhinged by the second.

Nitro cocked his eyebrow suspiciously, "What's your problem with me marrying Melina?" he asked and Edge pulled his hair out of his face in frustration.

"Shelton?" Edge called to the Most Amazing Athlete to step into a WWE Ring for help.

"No Edge you tell him I've made peace with it," Shelton replied dusting off his hands.

"What's that mean?" Edge asked agitatedly.

"It means I've given him my blessing," Shelton replied.

"Yeah so have I," Carlito said hoping to go downstairs and watch some serious pie-eating in any second. Edge calmed down and thought about what he should say now that he was in the minority.

"Okay Nitro," he stretched out his hand, "you have my blessing too man,"

Nitro shook his hand but when Edge went to let go he didn't loosen his grip, instead he tightened it.

"Edge I wanna know why you think I shouldn't marry Melina, only then will I accept your blessing," Nitro said firmly.

Edge fell silent not wanting to upset Nitro tonight, he stumbled to find words but Carlito saved him the trouble.

"Come on guys pie-eating!" he cried excitedly, "You can discuss this later preferably when I'm not around, now let's go," he said.

Shelton rolled his eyes at Carlito although he was eager to see ATM relax and do something fun for a change he was curious as to what Edge's objection to the marriage was, rumor had it that it was something to do with Randy Orton.

"He's right you guys this can wait," he said following Carlito downstairs and ushering Edge out of the bedroom. Nitro swallowed hard; tonight was the biggest most important night of his life and the beginning of a whole new year for him and Melina. Following his friends down the stairs he stressed himself out thinking what Edge had to say could not wait at all. He didn't want anything to ruin his big night.

Outside the pie eating contest was about to begin. It started with Melina finishing off a whole coconut cream pie ahead of Lita and a struggling Trish Stratus.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" chanted the men rabidly as Melina started on the cherry while Lita just finished up the Mississippi mud pie and Trish struggled to catch her next breath.

"Trish come on what's the hold up?" Carlito said not understanding why his girlfriend was lagging behind so badly. Lita breezed through the coconut cream pie and was on the pecan pie now with Edge cheering her along. He gave Shelton a sharp nudge.

"My girlfriend's gonna win this thing," he said and Carlito overheard and got agitated by his comments.

"No she isn't come on Trish!" he said scooping pieces of pie into his girlfriend's mouth. Nitro slapped his hand.

"Hey no helping!" he said and looked over to Melina who only had one pie left to go, "Wow Melina you're almost there go girl eat that pie!"

Melina beamed proudly and reached for the last pie then recoiled in disgust and Nitro frowned, "What is it?" he asked.

"Ki lime pie?" she said feeling nauseous, "Who bought ki lime pie?"

As she looked around the innocent faces her eyes locked on Carlito who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oops my bad – let's go Trish!" he said to his girlfriend ignoring the daggers flying at him from Melina as Trish began to get her second win.

"Ooh apple my favorite!" she said gleefully and looked up at her boyfriend with a multi stained bib around her neck, "How did you know?"

Carlito stroked her face lovingly, "I had an idea," he said, "Come on you've only got two more to go and you tie with Lita,"

"No she won't!" Edge said and everyone looked at Lita who had just finished her pecan pie and was starting on the blueberry, "After this my girl's only got one more pie to go before she wins," he bragged.

Melina looked over at the last pie which really wasn't a pie at all it was a strawberry cheesecake. She looked at Nitro who gave her a nod and she snatched the strawberry cheesecake up and pushed the ki lime pie over to Lita. Lita's eyes went wide at Melina's actions.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing that's my strawberry cheesecake!" she said slamming her hand down on top of Melina's so she couldn't take her first bite.

"Says who?" Nitro interjected indignantly. Lita looked up at him incredulously.

"You did, you lined up the pies and said whoever finishes their line of pies is the winner," she argued, "that means one coconut, one chocolate, one lemon, one blueberry, one pecan, one ki lime, one raspberry and one strawberry cheesecake each!"

"Well I didn't know Carlito was gonna put ki lime pie in Melina's line, I bet he knew she didn't like it too!" Nitro said bitterly his eyes narrowing at Carlito.

"And how would he know that?" Edge said cockily then everyone looked over at Trish who was about to start on her last pie unconcerned once again of the look everyone was giving her. Eventually she realized all she could hear was the sound of her mouth clapping and looked up at her friends.

"What?" she said.

"Don't mind them baby just keep eating," Carlito said fretfully.

"Did you tell Carlito that I don't like ki lime pie?" Melina asked her.

"Now how would I, The Truth: Trish Stratus know a thing like that?" Trish said sarcastically.

"Give me that pie!" Melina yelled and ran over to take the raspberry pie that Trish was bout to tuck into.

"Man they sure are taking this seriously," Nitro said to Carlito who nodded in agreement as Trish and Melina began to wrestle over the pie.

"I guess when you're competitive in the ring you're competitive over everything," he answered.

While the two Divas fought Lita finished off her strawberry cheesecake and Melina's ki lime pie.

"We have a winner!" Edge announced raising the red-head's hand as she licked the crumbs from the corners of her mouth.

"Oh!" Carlito and Nitro whined both of them so enthralled by watching their girlfriends fight that they forgot tell them to eat up. Edge and Shelton applauded Lita then Shelton handed Melina and Trish ribbons that said 2nd Rate Girlfriend and 3rd Rate Girlfriend.

"Where did you get those?" Melina asked horrified.

"You'd be amazed what you can find on the Internet these days," Edge replied and Lita hit him on the arm before walking over to her friends and hugging them.

"It just goes to show you rather than bitch and moan, just get on with it," Edge commented and Trish and Melina rolled their eyes.

"So I guess Lita gets to wear the World's Best Girlfriend ribbon and get married to you right?" Trish said noticing the ribbon in Edge's hand.

"You tell me Truth," Edge said.

"Honey I'm not wearing that," Lita said thinking of her friends.

"Yes you are," Trish replied simply.

"Okay babe as you wish," Edge said backing off and Lita looked at Trish surprised.

"Well I guess you don't know the truth before it happens," she said and when she turned around Edge pinned it on the middle of her top right between her shoulder blades.

"Edge!" Lita yelled trying to remove the ribbon but it was impossible and everyone started laughing as Lita continued to pull awkwardly at her shirt.

"Whatever you guys," she said giving up," Hey let me have a piece of that," she said coming over to eat the last pie with Trish and Melina. The guys looked on impressed.

"Man our girls sure can eat," Carlito said wondering if they should go get more before the fireworks while Nitro reflected on what Edge said; _rather than bitch and moan, just get on with it._

"That's damn right," he said, "I'm going for a walk," he told Carlito and walked down the road getting up the courage to ask his girlfriend to marry him.

The McMahon's:

Linda was making more punch for her family who were arguing over whether or not they should go to church for New Year's Eve. Stephanie was adamant that they go while Shane wanted to spend New Year's indoors. Linda didn't mind the arguing, it was just so nice having her two children under the same roof again.

"I'm sure glad you both could stay this weekend," Linda said serving the drinks.

"And this must be our reward!" she said coming over to the mini buffet table her mother had prepared. Shane watched as his sister's eyes widened like saucers at the sight of his mother's delicate arrangements of appetizers and finger food while he sipped on his punch.

"Dig in kids I'm gonna go get your father," Linda said taking off her apron.

"Yeah and he'll decide whether or not we go to church this morning," Shane said starting up the debate again.

"It's not like you have anything better to do!" Stephanie retorted stuffing her face with vol un vons.

"I sure do!" Shane snapped back.

"Like what?" Stephanie asked.

"Like sleep!" Shane replied, "I've been playing with Declan and Kenyon all day! Plus I've been trying to calm down Dad after that travesty of a WWE pre-Christmas party in the Caribbean, a tradition that may never be restored to its former glory!"

"Oh whatever that party was off the hook. What were you doing up there so long anyway? Destroying DX must really take it out of you," she said sarcastically chomping on a wiener.

"Yes actually it does, I thought I better get Dad to chill before Hunter gets here," Shane replied as his sister scooped another spoonful of deviled eggs onto her plate, "You sure you just don't want the whole farm?" he asked as Stephanie went for another wiener.

"What nonsense are you referring to now Shane 'O?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know your appetite seems to have increased somewhat and by somewhat I mean a whole lot," he said dipping a chip in salsa before eating it.

"Oh and you would know since we've spent all but 2 days together," Stephanie replied sarcastically.

"Aw does my baby sister miss her big brother?" Shane said in a baby voice.

Stephanie stopped picking apart her mother's assortment of appetizers and rolled her eyes.

"Well now that you mention it we really should make an effort to visit our parents and argue about church more often," she replied then resumed eating her deviled eggs, "And for your information Shane 'O, there's nothing wrong with having an appetite for a good home-made platter,"

"Or home cooked lunch," Shane replied and Stephanie nodded.

"Sure sure," she said eating more vol un vons.

"Or home cooked dinner," Shane added unable to help himself.

"Why not?" Stephanie replied with her mouth full.

"Or post lunch-after dinner New Years buffet,"

"Alright!" his sister yelled causing Shane to laugh as food flew out of her mouth, "Yes I have been enjoying my food lately, especially Hunter's, that man can cook,"

"You don't suppose you're . . . again?" Shane asked curiously thinking that was the only way she could enjoy Hunter's cooking but Stephanie shook her head.

"With the way you and Dad have been beating on him he can barely get up to go to the bathroom," she said.

Now Shane's eyes were as wide as saucers," Really?" he asked gleefully and got up and danced around the table.

Stephanie shook her head, "See this is why you need to go to church," she pointed out munching another wiener.

"Who's going to church?" asked the gruff voice of Vince McMahon s he sat next to his son.

"We all are," Stephanie said indicating the whole family.

"Okay fine we leave at 9," he said and Stephanie cheered mimicking her brother's dance around the table.

"Hey you look pretty good there Steph, I see you get your rhythm from your old man," Vince said proudly while Linda smiled at her scowling son.

"You do it just as good honey," she said placing a napkin on her lap.

"Where'd you learn to dance anyway Daddy?" Stephanie said coming to sit on the other side of her father with a plate of food in her hand. Vince leaned back in his hair and looked thoughtful.

"Well Steph you know, I think I danced my way outta the womb," he replied humorously and Linda rolled her eyes.

"Dad some of us are trying to eat here," he said to his sister taking another chip.

"Yeah you better slow down there tubby you don't have your sister's metabolism," Vince said wagging his finger at Shane.

"Isn't that called cow metabolism?" Shane replied screwing up his face at Stephanie and Linda slapped him around the head.

"That's enough out of you tubby," she said and Shane rubbed the back of his head pouting.

"Hey how come I get chewed out for eating lousy-"

"Lousy?" Linda echoed alarmed.

"I mean tasty tortilla chips and Stephanie almost eaten the whole spread?" Shane asked disgruntled.

"Well she's a growing girl," Vince replied.

"No she's not!" Shane said indignantly.

"Oh yeah you're right, I'm sorry Shane it just felt like old times with you and your sister fighting for equal treatment from me and Linda," Vince replied and went into his own world for a second, "Good times," he said, "Good times,"

"You okay Daddy?" Steph asked as her father leaned forward holding his stomach.

"You know what Linda I think I'm gonna pass on that punch and go lie down for awhile, I'll be back down for church," Vince said taking his wife's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You okay I'll come up with you," Linda said walking with him but Vince stopped her gently.

"No you stay and eat I don't want your wonderful food to go to waste," he said and walked back up the stairs.

Shane, Stephanie and Linda looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"You got me," Stephanie replied polishing off another plate of salmon puffs.


	2. Happy New Year!

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection, ATM are going to find out.

Two – Happy New Year!

Meanwhile over at Melina's Lita was laid out like a starfish on the floor of Melina's guest bedroom trying to pop the first button on her jeans.

"Oh man," Edge said while fixing his shirt collar.

"What?" Lita said looking over at him hardly able to move.

"Nuthin," Edge replied suddenly remembering his unfinished conversation with Nitro who had since gone AWOL. He didn't want to get into anything with Lita about Nitro's proposal to Melina, she was already concerned about what was going on with her friend and Randy Orton. "I just got something I have to take care of and it requires careful consideration,"

Lita looked up at her man through squinted eyes while rubbing her stomach, "Well there ain't nuthin' wrong with that honey," she said and reached up to him, "Could you come down and give me a hug? I can't seem to stand up under my own weight."

Edge smiled and lifted her to her feet then wrapped his arms around her. As he kissed her strawberry ki lime lips he wondered if he should tell her what was on his mind, after all they were getting married soon, trusting each other with secrets was part of the deal.

"Honey?" he asked with his lips shadowing her ear.

"Yes?" Lita replied lovingly but a burp escaped her mouth and hit Edge like a brick wall causing him to drop her back to the floor.

"That's the last time I get ideas from a pay-per-view," said Edge covering his nose while Lita spread herself out on the floor again exposing her bloated belly.

Like a hurricane Shelton burst through the door causing Edge to look up in surprise and Lita to slowly roll onto her side.

"Easy there Shelton, there are endangered animals in here," Edge said and Shelton frowned.

"There are?" he asked confused, "Where are they?"

"I ate them all," Lita said and moaning from overeating feeling the smooth dome shape her stomach had become.

"I'm so sorry to burst in on you guys but we've got an emergency here," Shelton said almost out of breath and panting furiously. Lita looked at him quizzically.

"How do you do that?" she said vaguely and Shelton looked at her dubiously.

"Do what?" he said impatiently.

"That thing your doing with the in and out – breathe that's it, how are you doing that?" she said her eyes barely open.

"Look Lita you gotta get that pie crust outta your ears it's impairing your hearing: this is an emergency!" Shelton said again.

"The crust is the only thing keeping her brain in," Edge said humorously and Lita tried to get up to hit him but gradually fell back down on Shelton who was there to catch her and the athletic whiz kid dragged her out of the room towards the stairs.

"You gotta come downstairs now!" he said.

"Hey Edge are you gonna let him treat me like this?" Lita said.

"I'll grab her legs," Edge said picking up Lita's legs and hurrying down the stairs with Shelton. As they headed for the kitchen they both stopped dead in their tracks as a very familiar form awaited them in there. Lita dropped her head back and saw an upside down Legend Killer looking back at her tilting his head to one side.

"Put me down," she said seriously and Edge and Shelton lowered her to her feet and she stood directly in front of Randy Orton.

"Hey guys ready to ring in the New Year?" said Randy blowing a noise-maker.

"What are you doing here?" Edge asked anxiously knowing that this was the last person Nitro wanted to ring in the New Year with.

"Melina invited me to hang with you guys, sorry I missed the pie eating, congratulations Lita that was something I always imagined you'd be good at – just kidding, praise the Lord!" Randy said turning on his million dollar smile.

"Praise the Lord?" Lita said revolted by Randy's crass attitude and Edge immediately stepped forward.

"Randy I think it would be a really good idea if you left right now," he said sternly but Lita pushed him back.

"Wait a second Edge I'm gonna go find Melina, Shelton you play peacekeeper I'll be right back," she said running slowly back upstairs the numerous pies really weighing her down but she wouldn't allow it to stop her from making it to the top of the stairs. Carlito came out of the bathroom and saw Lita asleep on the middle of the stairs.

"Um Edge your girlfriend may have had one pie to many," he called to her boyfriend who stuck his head out of the kitchen and saw his girlfriend passed out on the stairs.

"See this is why gluttony's a sin," he said and took Lita up to Melina's room, knocked on the door and went back downstairs to keep an eye on Randy with Carlito who looked back at the red-head and laughed because she was asleep outside Melina's room.

A half hour later Lita opened her eyes, "What am I doing out here?" she said sleepily then she looked up and realized she was outside Melina's bedroom door and hit her head with her hand. "Get it together woman," she admonished herself getting to her feet. She knocked firmly on Melina's bedroom door not wanting to pull a Benjamin on her.

"Come in," said Trish and Lita entered to see Trish standing by Melina like a lawyer would their client. Lita hoped to see some kind of confrontation between Trish and Melina so she could get in with all the information but that wasn't going to happen. Melina was a picture of serenity and Trish was her usual collected self. Lita smelt a rat; something was definitely wrong here and she wondered what she had missed while she was sleeping. The Anointed one stepped towards Melina and Trish held up her hand in protest.

"Don't bother," she said and Lita furrowed her brow.

"You know why I'm up here so one of you better start talking," Lita said unamused putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Amy but Melina's not in right now if you'd care to leave a message she'll get back to you as soon as she's good and ready," Trish replied and Lita shook her head.

"Okay guys very funny. What's the deal, why is Randy Orton downstairs?" she asked.

"Did he say why he was here?" Trish asked knowing that she was about to get on the wrong side of the Anointed one's temper with her obtuse questions and Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing: Trish really was acting like a lawyer.

"I take it back this isn't funny, Trish what's going on?" Lita demanded.

"What's the difference?" Trish continued avoiding the question and Lita breathed figurative fire through her nostrils.

"Trish you do realize that God has give me the power to rebuke demons?" she said implicitly.

"I know what you're getting at-," Trish started trying to avoid an argument.

"Then tell me why you're keeping something from me," Lita interrupted her.

Trish sighed in frustration, "Whatever he told you that's why he's here," she said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME STRATUS AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Lita roared causing the room to shake: the power of her righteous indignation was frightening and this was the first time she allowed it to be manifested.

Trish lowered her head but Melina stopped her before she could speak, "Amy please don't lose your temper," she said at last staying on the bed not attempting to approach Lita at all, "Trish agreed to keep her mouth shut so don't yell at her,"

"She can't do that!" Lita snapped her eyes ablaze with indignation.

"Yes she can if she believes it's God's will," Melina fired back her heart racing at the imposing red-head, it felt as though Lita was all around the room consuming it with her anger.

"Okay I'm fine with that, only problem is it's not God's will because if it was I would know and you two wouldn't be shutting me out! Whatever reason he's doing here has to do with your selfish motives not the will of God!" she said defiantly

"She's right Melina," Trish said suddenly.

"No Trish she'll ruin everything!" Melina said desperately.

"Excuse me?" Lita said shocked by what she was hearing, "That's it I'm getting to the bottom of this," she said approaching the door.

"What are you going to do?" Melina said stopping her before she could leave.

"Like I said God has given me the power to vanquish demons and I believe there is one in this house and he's inside Randy Orton!"

Lita turned sharply to exit the room when Melina flew over to her and grabbed her arm desperately.

"No Lita please just trust me!" she cried.

"Melina I can't put the lives of innocent people in jeopardy because you've got a crush!" Lita snapped.

"It's not a crush it is the will of God Lita you have to believe me!" Melina pleaded holding the red-head back.

"Whatever you're doing is not the will of God. Randy Orton is unstable he's dangerous now excuse me while I go kill a demon," Lita said but Melina jumped in front of her.

"Remember when I said I thought I had to do something before we got the revelation about what to do about Randy?" she said, "Well I know now!"

Lita exhaled and closed her eyes, "What is it?" she asked calmly.

"What?" Melina asked nervously.

"What do you have to do before the revelation comes?" Lita asked again waiting for a straight answer that didn't come and she shook her head.

"I can't tell you Amy but please trust me please!" Melina begged but Lita snatched her hand away.

"You leave me with no choice," she said and walked towards the stairs.

"Amy please!" Melina cried running after her. She caught her at the top of the stairs and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey!" Lita yelped, "Are you crazy woman? Do you know what could happen to you if you touch me?" Then Lita realized Melina was immune because she was part of ATM. They couldn't destroy each other and the guys came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Are they fighting?" Carlito asked in shock as the two Divas wrestled at the top of the stairs. Trish tried to pull Melina back but she ended up on the floor.

"Stop it stop fighting!" she said and Lita pushed Melina down next to her both of them looked up at the flaming red-hair wildly flying about Lita's face.

"You both need to remember why God gave you this assignment, to use for good not our own purposes no matter how worthy they might seem, you're servants of God now act like it!" she said and turned to go down the stairs only she lost her footing and fell down.

"Lita!" Edge cried out but it was too late, Lita rolled down the stairs and landed face first at the bottom. The guys ran over to her and tried to move her but she got up unhurt. The men pulled back slowly suddenly remembering that she was Anointed and nothing could hurt her when the Anointing was on her. Edge hugged her tightly but Carlito was furious and marched up the stairs.

"¿Cuál el infierno es incorrecto con usted Trish¿Y Melina le suponen curar a la gente no lastimada le?/ What the Hell is wrong with you Trish? And Melina you're supposed to heal people not hurt them?" he said angrily and Trish and Melina burst into tears.

Lita looked up at them the sound of their cries didn't sound right, it was almost like they were teenagers.

"Oh no," she said getting a revelation.

"What is it?" Edge asked concerned.

"I think this may have something to do with those two sisters in Georgia," she said and ran up the stairs to Trish and Melina who were hugging each other in tears.

"Come on you guys we gotta pray now!" she said and went to wrap her arms around them but Melina jumped up.

"No! You always tell me what to do and I'm sick of it!" she shouted and stormed down the stairs. Lita looked at her as she walked away she was acting like a teenage girl. She looked down at Trish whose face was crumpled up in tears.

"I can't stand it when you two fight," she said and sank her head into her knees.

"You okay?" Edge said coming back towards her.

"No," she said, "something's wrong, I have to get back to Georgia and find Marjorie and Marianne,"

"But it's New Years!" Edge said running with her to the door.

"This can't wait!" she said and pulled the door open to reveal Nitro standing there with a smile on his face that promptly dropped when he saw Randy Orton.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" he asked venomously.

"That's just what I would like to know Melina," Carlito said to the pouting Latina.

"Everybody just leave me alone!" she said and stormed out to the back garden.

Nitro looked at Lita confused, "She's acting like a teenage girl," he said.

"I know and I think it has something to do with a hunger strike in Georgia," she said and Nitro really was confused now. Trish stomped down the stairs and walked past Lita who looked back at her but the blond refused to speak, a definite sign that something ungodly was afoot. Trish went over to Melina and leant on her shoulder while Randy held Melina's hand. Everyone went silent waiting for somebody to talk but there were no words. This time when Edge looked at Nitro it was with sympathy not anger.

"Maybe the proposal should wait," he said putting his hand on Nitro's shoulder compassionately and Lita's ears pricked wide open.

"Proposal?" she said and Nitro looked at her sheepishly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said to the Diva with her mouth open.

"Well I don't make this face everyday!" Lita said smiling.

"Yeah but I guess it's on hold until the New Year," he said regretfully.

"Which starts in three hours," Shelton said.

"Do you think you could wait until after I get back from Georgia before you kill Randy?" Lita said fixing her hair and Nitro nodded.

"See you in the New Year," he said and gave Lita a hug before she headed out.

"Happy New Year guys!" she said to everybody warmly.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Edge said to Nitro, "Shelton play peacekeeper," and he left with Lita.

Shelton rolled his eyes, "Guys we can't kick off the New Year like this, we're in L.A there must be someway we can have fun that doesn't involve pies, demons or love triangles,"

"Well we better do something quick it's 2007 in less than three hours," Carlito said.

"Come on," Shelton said pulling Nitro outside with him and Carlito to brain storm a way to save the end of 2006 by starting 2007 off with a bang.

Trinity Evangelical Free Church, Woodbridge, CT at 9pm:

The McMahon's are at a very lively church service in Woodbridge not far from their home. Stephanie even spotted a few familiar faces from the company who looked quite surprised to see the McMahon's at church. Even though they were a well known family no-one there was interested in singing their praises, they were only interested in praising the Lord. The gospel choir sang "Days of Elijah" and "You're All I Want" which Stephanie and Linda thoroughly enjoyed singing even Shane clapped in time with the music. Linda couldn't believe the whole McMahon family minus a few grandchildren was at church together and she turned to tell her husband something along those lines when she noticed her husband was standing still with his eyes closed, in short he was praying. The sight was photographed by an unscrupulous paparazzo who was promptly escorted from the building by security. Linda and family didn't need a camera; they wouldn't forget that image any time soon.

The sermon was preached fervently on the topic was the burden of unconfessed sin. At the end the Preacher told the congregation to pray for forgiveness and Linda, Stephanie and Shane bowed their heads but Vince didn't move he simply stared into space. The Preacher gave anyone who felt an especial burden of unconfessed sin in their lives the opportunity to come up to the altar so that he could pray for them.

_It's go time _said the Holy Spirit. _What?_ Vince said internally his demons beginning to battle against his will. _This is your chance to show the church that Vince McMahon is only human and everything else is sports entertainment _the Holy Spirit said._ I can't do that even my family would think I was crazy_ Vince replied. _It doesn't matter what they think it only matters what I think, now go! _Vince lowered his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry Father but I can't," he said sadly.

Linda heard Vince and turned to him and noticed that he was a little stressed as he was trembling so she put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Vince are you okay?" she asked concerned suddenly the Preacher looked over to The McMahon's side of the congregation.

"There is a man here who is waging a war with unconfessed sin in this congregation right now,"

The Preacher walked towards them and Steph and Shane followed his eyes and saw that he was coming closer to them. Vince noticed it too and got up immediately.

"Let's go," he said and Linda motioned to her children to follow. As they reached the exit the Preacher yelled out a scripture from the book of Job:

"And now my soul is poured out because of my plight, the days of affliction take hold of me, my bones are pierced in me at night and my gnawing pains take no rest. By great force my garment is disfigured, it binds me about as the collar of my coat. He has cast me into the mire and I have become like dust and ashes,"

The last part really resonated with Vince and he turned back to look at the Preacher who motioned for him to come. Vince looked at the man of God soberly and said,

"Pray for me Pastor," and left with his family who rallied around him concerned for his mental health and general well-being.

Ludacris' All Nite New Years Bash, Atlanta, Georgia (where else?) at 11pm:

Hunter stuck his finger in his ear trying to hear what his wife was trying to say in the huge club swamped in a mixture of people and celebrities over the rapping of Ludacris who was getting the crowd riled up in a chorus of 'Georgia'. AJ Styles looked over at Shawn who was looking back at him and laughing. It had been quite a day; Kevin Nash told Shawn that TD Jakes was having a special New Years service in Georgia and to take Rebecca with the kids. They went to the morning service and met AJ Styles there with his family then Hunter arrived out of the blue saying that Stephanie wanted to spend New Years in church defiant that church was the last place he wanted to be on the last day of December and they better come up with something quick. Shawn refused to change his plans at first but then Hunter started to proclaim that he was actually the true King of Kings giving Shawn and AJ no option but to forgoe their plans to spend New Years in church to keep Hunter's mouth from flapping and being flung out of the building. While in the parking lot someone handed them a flier to Ludacris' All Nite New Years Bash and before he could even protest, Shawn was leaving his kids with AJ's grandparents and taking his sexy wife to a hip hop New Years party in Atlanta, Georgia.

"What? Don't act like you don't like it, Georgia is the place to be," AJ Styles said, "Becky told me about all that dancing you got up to over in the Caribbean, don't act like you ain't right at home at this here Ludacris party,"

"I blame Kevin, I said I haven't seen Pastor TD Jakes in a long time how would you like to come? "No Shawn but Hunter's looking for you" he says and now here we are and there my wife is getting her groove on with some guy that's about to get his ass super-kicked," Shawn said jumping down off the side of the stage ready to punch a muscular rap type's lights out for getting to close to his wife but AJ stopped him.

"Relax she's just dancing," he said.

"All night?" Shawn said back.

"Well this is Ludacris' All Nite New Years Bash," AJ said, "What's up Shawnie? It ain't like you to be this riled up, at least not outside the ring,"

Shawn wasn't even listening he was making connections between the thumping hip-hop music, the pre-Christmas party in Jamaica and Lita hanging up on him a few weeks ago and not speaking to him since. Acting jealous of his wife was a way of venting his raging emotions.

"He touched her butt that's it!" Shawn said and jumped over to his wife but before he could ruin the great night she was having AJ pushed him through the crowd to the outside of the club. Once outside Shawn became a different person and covered his mouth at how he had acted back there.

"AJ I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I just feel so on edge," he said.

"Edge!" AJ said noticing the tall Canadian standing over by the curb getting some air and Shawn's frustrations came racing back and he went back inside before AJ could even stop him. Shawn motioned through the crowd aiming straight for his wife when he bumped into the very source of his uncharacteristic aggravation. He could see himself in the red-head's hazel eyes and wasn't sure if God was playing a trick on him.

"Shawn," she said, "what are you doing here this is my neck of the woods," she joked.

Shawn couldn't believe it, after getting his ear chewed off by Hunter for calling Lita at home in the middle of the night – crying no less, she was now pretending that she didn't hang up on him when he reached out to her.

"Excuse me I have to find my wife," he said moodily and walked past her.

"She's dancing over there with that gorgeous football player, good luck prying her away from that eye candy," Lita said trying to keep the channels of communication open but she could tell by the look on Shawn's face that she'd just been disconnected. As he walked off Lita bit her lip thinking which was more important: finding the source of her compatriots' descent into adolescence by finding Marianne who was said to be here and taking her home to her sister or telling Shawn she was sorry for hanging up on him. _Decisions, decisions_ she thought then after careful consideration she ran after Shawn.

"Hey Shawn let me explain," she said pulling his arm and he yanked it back.

"No you don't have to explain Hunter laid it out for me," Shawn said.

"Oh that's a good way to go," Lita said rolling her eyes noticing the Cerebral Assassin on his cell-phone by the stage.

"Yeah well Hunter stayed up with me all night, that's how it goes when your in the Kliq: we define friendship you need a refresher course in how to treat people," Shawn said aggregately.

"And just what did Professor Helmsley have to say?" Lita said sarcastically.

"He said you're just like LC," Shawn said.

"LC?" Lita asked puzzled, "My miniature doppelganger from Bakersfield?"

"Yeah, she dumped Cameron because he cried in front of her; you can't handle it when men show signs of weakness, but as long as they dress you up like a whore on national television that's fine isn't it?" Shawn snapped.

"Oh like your wife isn't wearing that dress for maximum exposure," Lita snapped back, "you may be going home alone tonight if you're not careful,"

Shawn went white, well, whiter, "Oh no you didn't, you didn't just call my wife a ho,"

"Tell me you didn't just say ho?" Lita said trying to lighten the mood.

"You know I thought you wanted to be friends, how do you define friendship Lita? Because if it's like this I think you need a new dictionary," Shawn said.

"No this is not how I define friendship Shawn, this is how I define stupidity," Lita said and Shawn shook his head.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You're over here arguing with me about a phone call that was way inappropriate," Lita argued.

"Inappropriate?" Shawn echoed.

"Yeah inappropriate and then you come to my home town,"

"I came to see TD Jakes!" Shawn replied.

"And you spend all your time arguing with me while your wife is getting it on with a football stud. Wouldn't you call that stupid?" she asked indignantly and Shawn pulled her close to him. There is was that smell, that lingering lulling smell that drove her to distraction she tried to ignore it but it was intoxicating and Shawn saw something in her eyes that he knew was definitely inappropriate. Lita could see herself in his his grey-blue orbs and the woman looking back at her might as well have been hired for the night because she was hooked.

"You asked me to be your friend and that's exactly what I needed. If there's something that you need to tell me now's the time, if not then I advise you to make your New Years resolution to stay the Hell away from me," Shawn said and let her arm go and went back on the stage to ring in the New Year with Hunter who was trying to understand what his wife was saying while Lita tried to remember how to breathe.

"What? Vince was in a lurch, Steph you're not making any sense it sounded like you were saying Vince went to church with you and your family but that can't be right, Steph? Hold on," Hunter took the phone away from his ear and talked to Shawn.

"Did you tell her what I told you to say?" he asked.

"I told her to stay away from me," Shawn replied waving AJ back over to the stage while Edge went to find Lita and Hunter threw his cell-phone down on the stage angrily.

"Dammit Shawn I told you not to say that now she's gonna come after you," he said exasperated then he looked down and realized he just smashed up his phone, "Ah Hell," he said bending down to pick up the pieces.

A young lady in a black sleeveless dress came over to Lita with her arm around an attractive young man.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked the red head who was still staring at the stage where Shawn was now standing, "I couldn't imagine there being anything worse then breaking up with your boyfriend on New Years Eve,"

Lita glanced over and saw the face of the young woman that was talking to her with one arm wrapped around her boyfriend and the other wrapped around a martini glass which she offered to Lita.

"Want some?" she asked.

"No I don't drink," Lita said.

"Yeah well neither do I," the young woman said, "but to Hell with that tonight," she took a swig and her boyfriend put his hand over hers and slowed her down.

"Take it easy there Mary, the night is still young," he said wrapping both his arms around her as Edge came over to Lita.

"You okay baby?" he asked seeing the distracted look on her face and the young woman smirked.

"I think she will be now, that's the spirit honey move on he probably wasn't even worth it anyway, unlike this one I can understand why my sister wanted you all to herself," she said stroking her boyfriend's face and Lita realized who she was talking to.

"Marianne?" she said and the young woman nodded.

"Yeah how did you know my name?" she asked surprised.

"Because you sister have got to get back to your sister so I can take care of my sisters," Lita said confusing Marianne but before the young lady could ask anymore questions Lita hoisted her up over her shoulder and carried her out of the club.

"Where is she taking my girl?" her boyfriend said.

"To ET and Dorothy's favorite place – home," Edge said and ushered the young man out of the club too.

Hunter, Shawn and AJ Styles watched as Lita and Edge left with the two young lovers who were protesting wildly.

"What are they up to?" AJ asked perplexed and Hunter shook his head.

"With Lita you never know, look it's almost midnight, time to make those New Years resolutions," Hunter said wrapping his arm around Shawn and AJ, "My New Years resolution is to spend some more time with the wife and kids – no wait, Shawn that's yours,"

HBK rolled his eyes and AJ grew curious as to what had come over the Showstoppa recently and wondered if it had anything to do with that red-head he was arguing with on the dance floor.

"My New Years resolution is to spend more time with the Kliq," AJ said and Hunter and Shawn toasted to that, "What's yours Shawnie?" he asked HBK.

"Hey we've already done him it's my turn. I Hunter Hurst Helmsley vow to make Vincent Kennedy McMahon's life a living Hell," Triple H vowed.

"You wish that every year," Shawn said.

"That's how I know I'll keep it," Hunter replied and the three men listened as Ludacris announced there was now 2 minutes left 'til midnight.

LAX New Years House Party: No Gringos Allowed, Downtown, L.A at 11:58pm:

The police sirens yelped down the avenue grinding to a hault in front of Konan's house as two cops apprehended the perp whose hands were bloodied and temper was way out of control. Somehow he manged to break free and jump on the target of his rage once again, pounding his head into the concrete and kicking his ribs not giving him a chance to get away. Eventually the police got the better of him and pulled him away from the young man folded up on the ground like a battered inmate. Carlito, Shelton and Trish watched as Nitro was lowered into the squad car with the door locked after he was in, guaranteeing that he would be spending the night in jail. Carlito and Shelton shook their heads as the car drove off and Konan came over to them with the other two members and current NWA Tag Team Champions Hernandez and Homicide.

"See this is what happens when you allow gringos to come to your house," he said indignantly, "they ain't got no class, they ain't got no culture, next time make it you and Shelton alright Carlito? No Gringos Allowed!"

Carlito rolled his eyes as LAX rant went over his head.

"Trish you're cool, you can come over anytime," Homicide said lasciviously and Konan slapped him around the head.

"What did I tell you?" he said adamantly.

"But she's hot!" Homicide answered.

"She's white, that only comes in two flavors and hot ain't one of them," Konan answered.

"That's enough you guys," Hernandez said and came over to Carlito and Shelton, "you guys worried about your boy huh?" he said sympathetically and they both nodded."What a misfortunate way to spend New Years," Hernandez said, "with cops," and LAX, Carlito and Shelton nodded as the black and white vehicles disappeared up the street.

"Well it's a Happy New Year for some of us," Homicide said.

"For who?" Shelton asked sarcastically and Homicide nodded back to Melina and Randy whose cuts and bruises had miraculously disappeared and a huge smile had appeared across his face in their place.

"Sonofabitch," Shelton cursed and Carlito put his arm around him.

"Don't get too upset, I guarantee that man is gonna have one Hell of a problem when Nitro gets out," he said.

Cries of "Happy New Year!" soon echoed around the neighborhood but Shelton, Carlito and Trish never even opened their mouths, unlike Melina who was kissing Randy Orton passionately while her friends looked on in shock, Trish with her hands over her mouth. Randy glanced at the two former IC Champs and concluded that he was the only one out of everybody who had already kept one of New Years resolutions: to get Melina. The second would not be far behind.


	3. Little Sister

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection, ATM are going to find out.

Three – Little Sister

LAX airport, Monday afternoon:

Melina and Trish were going through airport security lagging behind Carlito and Shelton who were way up ahead.

"What a misfortunate way to end our weekend, watching you get called every Spanish cuss name under the sun by LAX," Trish said with her legs and arms spread and shoes off with Melina not too far behind.

"Where are they going?" she said taking her shoes off.

"To San Antonio," Trish replied and Melina turned her nose up, "Why they going there? We got a show in Georgia,"

Trish gave her a knowing look and she realized why they were going there, "What's he gonna say?" she said.

"He's gonna tell him what any Christian father would tell a young man," Trish said collecting her bag and walking with Melina towards the terminal.

"He's gonna tell him to go to mass?" Melina asked and Trish shook her head.

"I don't even know why I bother with you," she said then looked ahead at the boys that were ignoring them, "I wonder what they're talking about?" Trish said.

"The same thing they've been talking about since we left your house," Trish replied.

Way ahead:

"You see Li holy or unholy all women stick together," Shelton said and Carlito shook his head in agreement. "If Nitro asked her to marry him would she have done this?"

"Or she could have had this planned for months," Carlito said and Shelton raised his eyebrow.

"Do you think that's why Edge didn't want Nitro to propose?" he asked.

"Well I saw her taking to Randy in the church and I thought it was a little suspect considering he turned her into a doll just a week earlier," Carlito explained, "And you know she didn't even try to escape when he had her over at his house? Nitro and Shawn had to rescue her,"

"And she's been praying for him ever since the UPS guy right?" Shelton said, "Therefore she must have been thinking about doing this for awhile,"

"And she doesn't tell Nitro? What kind of wife would she make?" Carlito said disgusted.

"We gotta get to San Antonio, it's a good thing Shawn's not working the New Year's show," Shelton said as they headed down the terminal.

Marjorie and Marianne's house, Atlanta, Georgia:

Miriam came back into her living room to check on her daughter's progress for the seventh time. Edge wished she would just sit down but it wasn't happening she was too antsy. Marianne was lying down in the middle of the room still as a statue holding Lita's hand. The Diva had her eyes closed she was focused on Marianne's spirit reading it for impurities and there was a big one: her hatred for her sister. They were the closest two people on Earth and suddenly Marianne couldn't care less that her sister was disappearing in front of her very eyes. Lita was going to change that with God's help maybe in time for RAW maybe not, either way she wasn't leaving until Marianne was completely restored.

"Marianne listen to me, 2 Chronicles 7:14 says "If My people who are called by My name will humble themselves, and pray and seek My face, and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, and will forgive their sins," Do you understand?"

Marianne squeezed Lita's hand she was struggling so Lita pressed on, "God said that His eyes will be open and His ears will be attentive to prayer made in this place, He's giving you a chance to repent don't let it pass you by, forgive your sister and be free now!"

Marianne whimpered squeezing her eyes shut but she couldn't stop the tears from burning down the sides of her face. Lita opened her eyes and saw Marianne was keeping her mouth shut but she could tell she wanted to say something so she got to her feet and pulled Marianne up and held her arms firmly.

"Open your mouth," she said as Marianne struggled against her, "say it, I know you want to I can feel it in your spirit. The power of life and death is in the tongue Marianne so open your mouth and get back to being you, don't let the Devil have your words too, say it!"

"I'm sorry!" Marianne screamed loudly causing Edge and Miriam to cover their ears. The girl ran up the stairs like a track star athlete heading straight up to the top and nearly tore her sister's bedroom door off its hinges. She saw Marjorie lying pale and ghost-like on her bed which was apt because while Lita was exorcising the evil spirit that had possessed Marianne, Marjorie had passed away. She weighed just under 85 pounds now and it was just too much for her body to take. Marianne stared at the emaciated body that she loved as much as her own sensing that something was wrong, it wasn't until she got the courage to step over to her sister's bed and saw that she wasn't breathing that she realized she was dead.

"Mother!" she yelled and Miriam came running up the stairs with Lita and Edge behind her and saw Marjorie lying still on her bed.

"Margie?" she called stepping forward then she picked up her daughter's hand and screamed, "My baby!" picking Marjorie's cold body up off the bed while Marianne covered her mouth in complete horror at what she had done. Lita spun Marianne around and looked into her reddened eyes with utter urgency.

"She's not dead, don't you beat yourself up, I told you God would forgive you and that's exactly what He did," she said and looked over to Edge, "Baby take Marjorie and put her in the car,"

Edge obeyed and went to take Marjorie from her distressed mother who resisted clutching to her daughter possessively.

"What are you doing?" she said her face awash with tears.

"Saving her life," Edge said gently knowing what Lita intended to do. Miriam looked at Edge hopefully but still holding on to her daughter.

"I'll carry her," she said and Edge nodded and Lita accompanied Marianne to the car where they placed Marjorie's still body and drove to the Phillips Arena.

RAW was twenty minutes from the first show of the year and no-one knew what on Earth was going on. Nitro's arrest was all over the web and he was scheduled to face Jeff Hardy for the IC Title tonight and was nowhere to be found. DX had the night off, Shelton and Carlito weren't working tonight and Edge and Lita were AWOL. Most worrying of all, Vince had not shown up for work because he was sick. The man had never taken a sick day in his life, that news was more shocking than Nitro's arrest and sent the whole RAW production into complete disarray. Executive assistant Jonathan Coachman called and executive meeting to calm everyone down and make some suggestions on how to go ahead with the show and unfortunately they weren't going over too well.

"Okay Melina you wrestle Maria to open the show," he said to the Diva with her arm around herself.

"Sure," she said but Maria scrunched up her nose and pushed her chair back.

"I'm not wrestling her," she said and walked out of the room. Coachman frowned as she left then looked over at Torrie Wilson who promptly followed suit.

"Me neither," she said and walked out behind Maria. They were soon followed by Candice Michelle, Mickie James and Victoria. Coach looked at Melina and wondered if she had some disease he wasn't aware of.

"What did you do?" he asked confused and Randy Orton came into the room.

"Why don't you ask him," Shad said angrily and got up to leave with JTG following behind him, giving Randy a dirty look on the way out.

"What the Hell's your problem?" the Legend Killer said defensively as Cryme Tyme shot him another dirty look as they walked away. Randy shrugged it off and shook Coach's hand as he came into the room for the meeting which at the moment consisted of Coach, Melina, Viscera, Charlie Haas and Jeff Hardy all of which walked out as soon as Randy put his arm around Melina. Randy watched them leave wondering what their problem was but when he looked back at Coach and saw the displeasure on his face it was clear what the problem was. He was sitting next to it.

Trish was walking back from the bathroom when she saw all the Divas talking amongst themselves while Coach walked out into the hallway and restarted to meeting there away from Melina and Randy.

"Okay what's the matter with you guys? There's a show to do and you're isolating Melina because she broke up with her boyfriend? That's real mature," she said.

"It's Lita and Matt Hardy version 2," Victoria said, "When a Diva wants to get attention she breaks up with her wrestler boyfriend, starts dating another one and gets all this free publicity it's so transparent,"

Trish frowned, "This ain't about publicity Vicky she's trying to help him,"

"Yeah help him get more heat than he already has, please he's a walking wind bag he can generate heat all on his own," Torrie said unimpressed.

"You know you need to tell your girl to stop hanging around Lita so much, that woman is bad for the locker room," Candice said and Trish stepped into her face in defense of her friend.

"Bad for the locker room? How many title runs have you had?" she asked and Candice said nothing.

"Whatever Trish you're not even supposed to be here," Torrie said pulling Candice back.

"Yeah shouldn't you be on a beach somewhere picking out curtains with Carlito?" Vickie said and Vince's Devils walked back over to the executive meeting laughing at Trish who shook her head.

"Some things never change," she said then she caught Maria shifting back and forth like a nervous candidate going for an interview.

"What's with you Mary Sue?" she said coming over to Maria, "Feeling a little bit of guilt because of your hypocrisy?"

"What?" Maria asked confused.

"Your unfortunate situation with one John Cena?" Trish said knowing what happened between Maria and the Champ in Jamaica.

Maria gasped and covered her mouth, "How did you know?" she said and Trish smiled.

"I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus, I know everything," Trish said and walked away but Maria grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her.

"What should I do? I don't even like gold sandals I don't know what came over me!" she cried hysterically and Trish looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't give in to every male fantasy and eat something," she said and walked away towards the executive meeting while Maria held her stomach and wondered where the nearest McDonald's was.

"Okay everyone simmer down, the show starts in ten minutes and I have decided that we are gonna start with a Diva Battle Royal, the winner of which will face Lita for the Women's Championship," Coach said standing on a chair in the middle of the hallway and the women cheered as well as the men.

"Now does anyone know where Edge and Lita are?" he asked and just as he said that Edge burst through the back doors carrying somebody in his arms while Lita ran beside him accompanied by what appeared to be a very distraught mother and daughter.

"Edge, Lita, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Coach complained.

"Not now Coach!" Edge snapped whizzing past the Executive Assistant nearly knocking him off the chair and Lita closed the door behind them. Melina was kissing Randy Orton and Lita thought she might explode. Melina saw her glaring at her and quickly pulled away from Randy and went to explain but Lita held up her hand.

"Lina now is not the time, I need you to heal this young woman now," she said and Melina scurried over to the girl happy to do something good for a change. She took the girl's pulse and frowned at Lita.

"She's dead," she said and Lita shrugged.

"Yeah so, bring her back to life," she said and Marianne and Marjorie's eyes went wide.

"She can do that?" Marianne said in shock.

"She sure can," Lita said with a smile, "and she's gonna get on with it as soon as she remembers that Randy isn't the only human being in need of our help,"

Melina looked down ashamed and put her hands on Marjorie's belly.

"Jesus said "I am the bread of life." This is the bread which comes down from Heaven, that one may eat of it and not die. Let Jesus Christ fill you with his love and – " Melina pulled back and rolled over onto her side, "I can't complete the healing," she said weakly not sure what was wrong.

Lita looked at her in disbelief, "What did you say?"

"I said I can't bring her back to life!" Melina said impatiently.

"Why not?" Edge asked anxiously.

"Because she used all her healing power to fix his face!" Trish said coming in and closing the door behind her looking at Randy Orton.

"Trish!" Melina complained feeling betrayed by The Truth but Trish held her hands up innocently, "Hey I'm just doing my job,"

Lita pulled Melina over Marjorie, "Heal her," she said firmly, "I don't care if it takes you all night you're gonna bring this girl back to life,"

Melina scowled at her, "And what if I don't want to?" she said folding her arms stubbornly and Miriam and Marianne gasped.

"Then you'll be stripped of your healing powers and not only will we be done with you but he will be done with you as well," Lita said pointing at Randy.

"Lita I'm telling you I don't have the strength," Melina insisted.

Lita cocked her eyebrow and walked over to Randy and slapped him hard across the face.

"You bitch!" Randy said and went to strike Lita.

"No!" Melina cried out to save him when Lita turned around suddenly and pushed Melina onto Marjorie. Within seconds of her hands falling on Marjorie's malnutrition ravaged frame the young lady sprung up looking around at all the faces looking back at her especially that of her mother and sister. Marianne's smile stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Margie?" she said ecstatically and her sister reached out to her and took her hand.

"I'm starving can we go get something to eat?" she said and Miriam burst into tears of joy while Marianne shook her head gladly.

"Okay but there's just one thing I have to tell you first," she said and leaned closer to her sister, "I'm sorry," she said and her sister smiled relieved.

"I love you Mary," she said and hugged her sister while their mother hugged them both in a huddle on the floor.

Melina smiled in spite of herself, it was a truly joyous moment until Lita brought her back to reality standing right in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"You nearly cost a girl her life Melina," she said displeased, "You had to use all the power you exerted to save Randy's life to perform a simple resurrection. I am ordering you as a member of ATM to stop seeing Randy Orton effective immediately,"

"Randy Orton!" Marjorie and Marianne said at the same time and Miriam brought her two daughters to their feet.

"Okay we're outta here," she said opening the door. She ran over and hugged Melina and Lita, "God bless both of you but especially you Miraculous healer," she said and kissed Melina on the cheek, "I'll see you on Sunday Amy," she said and left with her two daughters.

Lita looked back at Melina, "That's what you nearly missed out on, bringing a teenage girl back from the dead, that's what God gave you the power to do, not to squander all your gifts on one person,"

"I'm not spending all my healing powers on Randy," Melina argued.

"Melina you nearly passed out when you could usually heal ten people at once, that's a sign that you're doing something wrong," Lita countered.

"But its important Lita, somebody has to help him," Melina argued and it was at that point that Trish decided to interrupt.

"No Melina nobody has to help him, you want to help him," she said and Randy held his hand up.

"Excuse me I'm right here," he said.

"Yeah Randy trying to not look at you right now," Lita said angrily, "Edge,"

"Come on Randy let's go rant on DX," Edge said coming over to Orton who pushed him away violently the impact was so loud even the wrestlers outside had to turn to acknowledge it. Lita and Trish looked at each other and nodded they reached for Melina but Randy picked her up and put her on his back.

"Sorry ladies, she's riding with me tonight," he said and left the room carrying Melina with him. Outside everyone had already left for their matches and Lita went after Melina and Randy but Trish pulled her back saying that if anything went wrong Randy could end up dead.

"But so could Melina Trish," Lita argued and Edge came over and massaged her shoulders.

"Calm down baby calm down," he said and kissed the top of her head, "You did good today be satisfied in that for now,"

Lita exhaled and nodded while Melina turned and looked at her with a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"Mi hermana del bebé/ my little sister," she said her heart aching.

"Come on Lita, as Vince McMahon always says the show must go on," he said and led his girlfriend to the gorilla while Trish contemplated the complete irony of Edge's last statement.

_It's gonna be a long start to this new year_ she thought to herself, "I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go see my man," she said as Lita and Edge turned back to face her.

"Where is he?" Lita asked and Trish looked down at her shoes not wanting to answer but with all the dissent going on in ATM right now she thought she better stick to doing what she does best and that was to tell the truth.

"He's over at Shawn's," she said and Lita's face fell, like she didn't have enough problems to deal with.

San Antonio, TX:

Shawn and Rebecca were wrapped around each other in the living room listening to all that had transpired on New Years Eve at Melina's last night. HBK had in fact just come back from Georgia and was considering checking in on the other Superstars but Hunter saw that didn't happen and made sure he and his family were on the next flight back to San Antonio before he left for Connecticut.

"So Randy came over and it turns out that Melina invited him over!" Shelton explained sitting on the couch opposite Shawn and Rebecca.

"So we tried to get an explanation but then Trish and Melina went loco," Carlito said and HBK frowned.

"What do you mean what happened?" he said.

"They started fighting!" Carlito explained and Shawn's eyes went wide.

"What?" he said in shock.

"Yeah but they're not hurt, Lita said something about two girls in Georgia going on a hunger strike and that having something to do with Melina and Trish ganging up on her," Shelton said and Carlito nodded.

"Yeah but I don't understand how that mattered because Melina and Trish ate all that pie," Carlito said.

"So you guys are saying this has something to do with food?" Rebecca said and Shelton and Carlito shrugged.

"We don't know, we won't know anything until we speak to Lita," Carlito said.

"Shawn you've got her number why don't you give her a call?" Rebecca said and Shawn scratched his chin.

"She's probably working honey," he said not wanting to talk to Lita at all.

"Yeah she's on with Edge tonight she won't be available until the show's over," Shelton said.

"So Shawn we were wondering what you would do, I mean if you were Nitro," Carlito asked leaning forward and Shawn shifted uncomfortably in the couch.

"Well guys while we're on the subject there is a chance that this whole thing was kinda totally my fault," he said and Carlito and Shelton looked at him shocked.

"What?" they both said.

"Yeah I kinda told Randy to go for it not knowing that the woman he was after was Melina," Shawn explained.

"Oh!" Shelton and Carlito said throwing their hands up in the air.

"Look I didn't know he was totally normal at the time," Shawn said defending himself.

"Oh like that's better," Shelton said sarcastically.

"Okay guys I was wrong but I tried to explain to him that he needed to slow down and he wouldn't listen to me," Shawn said holding his head frustrated.

"Of course he wouldn't listen to you, he hates you," Carlito said, "That angle with Edge ain't no accident man,"

Shawn looked hurt and Rebecca rubbed his knee, "Its okay baby things always work out you know that,"

Shawn nodded, "Yeah I know, thanks baby," he said and kissed her on the lips and Carlito licked his lips still tasting the coconut pie from his girlfriend's lips.

"So we thought you should know what's going on since you and Nitro are close thanks for having us, okay Shelton we're done here!" he said jumping up and Shelton sat him back down.

"Will you chill? This is our chance to get in the Kliq," Shelton said and Carlito frowned.

"Didn't he kick you in the face?" he said.

"Yeah and it made me a household name," Shelton argued.

"Hey guys," Trish said and everyone turned to look at her surprised.

"Trish how did you get in?" Shawn asked and Cameron sneaked back upstairs undetected by his father.

"Cameron let me in," she said.

"Trish!" Cameron complained from his bedroom.

"I'm just doing my job," she said pleading innocence.

Carlito called her over to him seductively and she sashayed over to him and fell onto his lap beginning a kissing melee instantly. Shelton rolled his eyes and Rebecca smiled.

"We need to get you a girlfriend Shelton," she said.

"No thanks I have plenty," Shelton replied and Rebecca scowled but Shawn laughed.

"He ain't got nobody honey," he said getting up to get Trish a drink."You know guys even though I may have royally screwed Nitro by giving Randy that advice this isn't the end, but the beginning," he said coming back and giving Trish a glass of sprite.

"Forget it man, Nitro can't trust Melina its over," Shelton said reclining into the sofa and Trish broke the kiss to disagree with him.

"No it isn't," she said and Carlito looked at her surprised.

"It's not, even though he got arrested and dumped at the same time?" Carlito asked.

"Especially because he got arrested and dumped at the same time," Shawn said with a smile of enthusiasm that Carlito and Shelton didn't understand.

"But it's over he got kicked to the curb even though it was him that did most of the kicking where Randy's ass was concerned," Shelton argued.

"Au contraire my friend this is the perfect test of their relationship, after all it takes something like this to establish how strong a relationship really is," Shawn said.

"Not very strong obviously for her to do something like this," Shelton replied as he turned the TV to RAW.

"Something like what?" Trish said.

"Something like cheat on Nitro with Randy Orton?" Shelton said looking at Trish like she was a bimbo forgetting that she could chick-kick him into next Wednesday.

"Ha-ha!" Trish laughed and Shelton turned to her unamused.

"You think this is funny?" he asked disgusted.

"No," Trish replied calming down, "but I do think it's funny that you think Melina's with Randy because she likes him more than Nitro,"

Shelton looked at her confused, "So you're saying she's just doing her job?" he asked frowning at her and Shawn came and sat by the amazing athlete.

"The issue between Melina and Nitro isn't cheating its trust," he said and was about to say more when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

Nitro snorted loudly trying to suck the tears back up into his eyes before answering.

"Shawn its Johnny Nitro," he said and HBK waved everyone over.

"Nitro," he said and everyone came over quickly.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you because you're the only person I could really trust," he said and Shawn bit his lip and told everyone to sit back down.

"Okay but Nitro I think you should know something," he started to explain.

"I know what you told Randy," Nitro interrupted him, "It doesn't change anything Shawn she still left me for him,"

Shawn nodded surprised that he already knew, "Oh, who told you?" His asked his eyes drifting subconsciously over to the TV where Edge and Lita were walking down to the ring.

"Lita did," Nitro said and Shawn turned off the TV causing everyone to complain.

"Oh she did? How sweet of her to put it all on me," Shawn said bitterly.

"Shawn can we talk about why I'm calling you instead of why Lita isn't calling you?" Nitro said impatiently and Shawn gathered his senses and went back into helpful mode.

"Of course Nitro go ahead," Shawn said and waited for Nitro to speak but no words came, instead there were loud sobs and eventually a total breakdown into tears, "Johnny? Where are you did they release you?" he asked aware of the delicacy of the situation.

"I'm standing outside the police station, Shane bailed me out but then he left, something to do with his Dad I don't know he left pretty quickly," Nitro said emotionally wrecked.

"He's probably still recovering from the fact that his father went to church," Shawn said and Nitro chuckled.

"Yeah," he said and sniffed loudly.

"Johnny, do you wanna come over and talk about this face to face?" HBK asked and his wife smiled fondly at him.

"That would be great Shawn I would really appreciate that," he said and Shawn nodded.

"Okay do you want me to come and pick you up?" he asked.

"No I'll fly over," Nitro said and HBK nodded.

"Okay call me when you get to San Antonio airport and I'll come and pick you up, wait a second Johnny," Shawn said and addressed his wife, "Honey do you mind at all if Johnny stays with us until he pulls himself together?" he asked politely.

"You mean until you pull him together?" she said smiling proudly at her husband.

"So it's okay?" he checked and Rebecca nodded.

"Can we stay too?" Shelton said, "You know as a support mechanism?" he said and Carlito looked at him suspiciously.

"And it has nothing to do with wanting to join the Kliq," he said sarcastically.

"What? Oh we're not taking on anymore new members," Shawn said dismissively

"You're not?" Shelton said disappointedly.

"AJ Styles was the last applicant, sorry," Shawn explained.

"You picked a guy from a rival company over the Most Athletic Guy to Ever Step in a WWE Ring?" Shelton said incredulously and he pouted folding his arms then he looked at Shawn darkly, "I know what this is about, it's because I'm black isn't it?" and Carlito lowered his head into his hands wondering when Shelton was gonna learn not to live his gimmick and polished off his apple before taking a huge bite.

"No that's not the reason," Rebecca whispered to Shelton who leaned over to her, "It's because I said you were cute," she said with a cool smile and Shelton grinned feeling all warm and tingly all of a sudden.

"Can you put in a good word for me?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I'm already working on it, I've got a way that will get you in for sure we'll talk later," she said and Shelton nodded excitedly while Shawn went and sat back down next to his wife.

"Trish you and Carlito are both welcome to stay too, Carla's coming over to see Cameron and she'd love to see you," he said and Trish clapped her hands merrily.

"Tell us about this food thing," Rebecca said, "Shelton said that something happened to you and Melina because of two girls on a hunger strike in Georgia,"

Trish smiled, "That's not exactly what happened, ATM are a unit, an angelic trio and on New Years Eve we all ate the same food which of course we blessed before we ate. When Melina told me what she intended to do and not to tell Lita it automatically generated a curse that turned us against Lita very similar to the curse that had come between Marianne and Marjorie, the two sisters from Georgia. The reason it affected us is because Lita was channeling the spirits of the two girls for impurities and our impurities collided to cause a chain reaction and our spirits entwined turning Melina and I into little sisters. The food was a conduit for the curse, the only reason Lita wasn't affected is because she's immune to spiritual attacks,"

"That's why gluttony's a sin," Shawn said and Rebecca rolled her eyes, "You should see this man eat when he's off the road I'm talking Big Dick Johnson people,"

Everyone laughed at Shawn who started pouting, "I have a problem saying no to my wife's cooking," he said.

"Or your daughter's cookies," Rebecca added.

"Okay that's enough, I don't want any of this turning up in any of their autobiographies," he said.

"But you put it in yours," Rebecca said.

"Oh yeah," Shawn remembered.

"Anyway so what happened to the two sisters in Georgia?" Carlito asked Trish who smiled with the good news almost leaping out of her mouth.

"Marjorie died and Melina brought her back to life," she said and Rebecca touched her heart.

"That's wonderful!" she said and the guys agreed.

"That Melina sure is miraculous," Shawn said and Trish nodded and looked over to the TV and saw Melina walk past Lita with a sorrowful look on her face after Randy and Edge's match against Jeff Hardy and Super Crazy.

"She sure is," she said tearfully and everyone came over to comfort her.

"Shawn turn it off," Rebecca said and Shawn reached over to the TV but stopped as a close up of Lita came on the screen. He looked at her eyes and swore she was trying to tell her something, then he saw her very clearly mouth the words, "I'm sorry," and his face lit up and he turned off the TV and dived over to the couch to get his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"I think I'll call Lita now," he said happily and Rebecca smiled.

"I thought that would put a bounce in your step," she said and Shelton frowned at her.

"You're not threatened by Lita and Shawn being friends?" he asked.

"Hey I'd do her if I wasn't a refined Christian woman," Rebecca answered humorously and Carlito and Shelton looked over at Shawn thinking he had the coolest wife ever. Shawn was about to punch in Lita's number when his phone started ringing.

"Oh man not now," he complained and answered the phone, "Hunter she said she was sorry what reason do I have not to talk to her now?"

"Shawn it's Vince,"

HBK covered his mouth in surprise, "Er whoops, whassup bossman heard you were sick, didn't take too well to church huh?" Shawn said humorously but the Chairman of the Board wasn't laughing.

"Shawn I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't tell anybody," Vince McMahon said in the privacy of his bedroom.

Shawn frowned and felt very uneasy all of a sudden, the last time Vince had spoken to him like this it involved a Canadian, a Sharpshooter and a very suspect finish to a Survivor Series Championship match, "Okay what is it?" he said not expecting it to be anything major like Montreal. Vince told him what it was and Shawn's throat went dry, "You what?" he said, "You can't do that? No I won't I - Vince how could you? You can't do this you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Oh man, okay I won't tell him but you better reconsider. Okay bye," he said and hung up the phone and dragged his hand over his face bewildered by what he had just been told.

"What did he want?" Rebecca asked concerned as all eyes were on The Heartbreak Kid. Shawn looked over at Trish who knew exactly what Vince told him.

"Hey guys I'm kinda hungry, can we raid your refridgerator?" Trish asked the man and woman of the house and Shawn nodded.

"But we're not hungry," Shelton protested but Trish pulled him and Carlito out of the living room so Shawn could tell his wife what Vince just told him.

"How could he?" they heard Rebecca cry and Shelton and Carlito looked at each other confused while Trish tucked her head into the huge refridgerator.

"Yep it's gonna be a long start to the New Year," she said reflectively looking at the many choice foods available to eat but not wanting to eat very much at all.


	4. Sweet Emotions

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection, ATM are going to find out.

Four – Sweet Emotions

The next morning Carlito came down from the bedroom he shared with Trish to see Rebecca scoffing down a donut and judging from the crumbs all over her sweater it wasn't her first.

"Hey easy there," he said, "if you're not careful you're gonna ruin that beautiful figure,"

Trish slapped him upside the head, "Hey what did you do that for?" he complained.

"Sorry Rebecca sometimes he can't tell where his afro stops and his brain begins," Trish apologized and Rebecca smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a mouth full of food and offered Trish her other donut, "You want some?"

Trish held her stomach; she hadn't eaten at all yesterday but she was so worried about all the stuff she knew she'd lost her appetite completely, "I want to but I can't," she said and Rebecca shrugged.

"More for me," she said and went back into the kitchen to find some more.

"Hey wait a minute!" Carlito called after her, he knew Trish had to be starving.

"No Li forget about it," Trish said and Carlito put his hands on his hips stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna let you starve, you think I'm gonna care if you put on a few pounds? Eat something!" he demanded and Trish shook her head and he waved her off dismissively, "Whatever," he said hardly interested in what she had to say.

Trish sighed not wanting to have to plead her case to Carlito for the 88th time.

"Carlito she begged me, begged me not to say anything," she said as her boyfriend turned his back to her.

"Trish you knew all this time what Melina was planning and you did nothing – that's pretty low," Carlito said turning back around to face her. They had stayed up most of the night talking about what happened between Randy and Melina and Carlito couldn't understand why Trish was sticking up for her friend and not seeing things as he and Shelton did, "Shelton was right, holy or unholy, all women stick together,"

"Look normally I would agree with you guys but I hope she's right don't you?" Trish said and Carlito looked at her incredulously.

"Hope, you hope she's right? Don't you already know how this is all gonna turn out?" he asked her and she held her stomach feeling weak, "Trish? Baby you alright?" Carlito said coming over to her.

The Diva felt feint and dropped down on one knee, "I need to eat something," she said and Carlito brought her into the kitchen surprising Rebecca who turned around alarmed at Trish's wan state.

"Is she okay?" she asked Carlito.

"Give me that donut!" he motioned to her reaching out for the glazed treat and Rebecca hurried over with it and handed it to him.

"Come on eat this," Carlito said but Trish pushed it away.

"No I can't eat that," she said turning away.

"What is it, does she not like double glazed? It's all my family eats," Rebecca said apologetically.

"Are you kidding she loves double-glazed, Trish come on I'm not playing with you eat this!" Carlito said pushing the donut closer to Trish's face.

"I said no!" Trish yelled and fell onto the floor losing her grip on the chair, "Food is bad, food is very bad," she said pushing herself away on the floor.

"No food is good food is very good!" Rebecca said running over to the cupboard and getting some cookies, "Look, chocolate chip, hmmm!" Rebecca said enticing her and Trish's eyes went wide at the sight of the cookies but so did Rebecca's and Carlito gasped as she started to eat them all herself.

"What are you doing?" Carlito asked in shock as Rebecca devoured the whole bag.

"I'm sorry but they're soooo good!" she argued then ran back to the cupboard, "Here she can have the white chocolate ones, nobody eats those," she said throwing the bag of cookies at Carlito. He tore open the bag and took the first one out and held it in front of Trish.

"Baby here its what people call us when they see us together," he said.

"White chocolate?" Rebecca said surprised, "That's not cool!"

"No, sweet! People say we're sweet and if you eat this cookie that would be sweet Trish, come on eat it for Carlito," he said and Trish struggled to take the cookie from his hand but she couldn't stand to hurt his feelings so she ate it all up, "Good honey, okay now let's get you some real food," Carlito said getting up and going over to Rebecca's refrigerator.

"You gonna cook something? I'll help you!" she said enthusiastically with chocolate chip all over her face.

"Okay Trish you want eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" Carlito asked taking bacon, sausages and tomatoes out of the refrigerator, "Trish?" he asked again but no reply came. He looked back to where she was sat and saw no-one was there. Then a terrible hurling noise came from the downstairs bathroom and Carlito dropped all the food and ran to it. There he saw his girlfriend sat on the floor holding her stomach and wiping her mouth with one of Shawn and Becca's hand towels. She looked out of sorts and frustrated, her skin was pallid and she was still holding her stomach.

"Carlito, I think I'm pregnant," she said and the cool one froze and gradually he fainted. Rebecca came in when she heard the loud thud.

"The eggs are scrambling but I'm out of pancake mix," she said and Trish put her head back on the sink while Rebecca revived Carlito thinking how come she didn't know if she was pregnant or not.

On the way to San Antonio airport Shawn was pulling another ten bucks out of his pocket for a bag of donuts.

"Thanks," he said to the store clerk and came back outside and got in the car. Nitro frowned at him as he sat back in the driver's seat.

"You know you're sitting on the last box you bought right?" Nitro told him and Shawn looked under his butt and saw the crushed box of donuts looking back up at him.

"Oh man I thought I put those in the back," he complained and picked up both boxes and put them on the backseat.

Nitro waited until he started the car before asking him about the donut frenzy just in case he got out and bought some more.

"So Shawn, what's with the donuts?" he asked and Shawn smiled.

"You can't explain these things Nitro, you gotta get it when you can you know what I mean?" he answered and Nitro frowned at him and Shawn raised his eyebrow, "you know," he said suggestively.

Nitro paused to think about it and Shawn waited patiently. Five minutes passed and they were almost at the airport when Nitro realized what Shawn meant.

"They're for your wife?" Nitro said.

"Uh-huh, that's right!" Shawn said excitedly.

"You mean when she eats those donuts she wants to-"

"That's right!" Shawn said gleefully and Nitro laughed.

"You dog!" he said, "Melina doesn't have anything like that, well . . . no I can't tell you, maybe when we're married,"

Shawn smiled at Nitro sensitively. They like Carlito and Trish had been up all night long talking about what happened through tears and with a lot of encouragement. By the time Shawnie was done Nitro was more determined to get Melina back than ever. When Shawn made it back to his bedroom he was tense, thinking about the dreadful thing Mr. MacMahon had told him and he needed a distraction, fortunately so did his wife who was waiting for him with a box on donuts on her lap and the rest is best left to the imagination. By morning Nitro was a new man with a new purpose for getting up in the morning, to get back what was rightfully his in the first place: his girlfriend.

"Randy's gonna rue the day he tried to snatch your goodies," Shawn said and Nitro frowned at the food innuendo.

"You're thinking about food again aren't you?" he said.

"Yes oh why do I have so many people over today?" he complained then looked over at Nitro," Sorry," he said.

"That's okay I understand, if you want I can take Carla and Cameron out while you and Rebecca have the house to yourselves," Nitro said and Shawn put his hand up in refusal.

"Don't be ridiculous you're my guest, I am your host and I will accommodate you accordingly," he said.

"We'll be gone by 5," Nitro said.

"Thank you," Shawn said gratefully and pulled into the airport parking lot.

They arrived at the waiting area looking for Charlotte and Carla who spotted them and came towards them with one addition to their party.

"LC," Shawn said.

"That's me!" the little tigress said reaching out her hand for Shawn to slap which he did unable to resist her tomboy charm, "You think I was gonna risk the chance of not seeing Hunter again? Please!"

"Okay but don't say anything bad about my son," Shawn said.

"Who that dork? Please the years have been unkind to that one, I don't think I could add to his misery," LC said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

Holding Charlotte's hand was the adorable Carla who smiled when she saw Shawn and jumped up into his arms.

"HBK," she said, "it's so good to see you again,"

Shawn hugged her warmly, "I'm sure Cameron will feel the same way about you," he said with a smile.

"Where is Cam?" Carla said looking around, "Did he turn into Nitro? You never know with you guys,"

"No he's grounded for answering the door late at night," HBK said.

"Did he let in a burglar?" Carla asked him and Shawn tightened his lip playfully.

"You'll see when we get home," Shawn came over to Charlotte and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey Char, how's married life?"

"Terrible I have to pinch myself every day to make sure I'm not dreaming, look I've got marks all over my skin," she said showing HBK her arm but he didn't look.

"You lie," he said.

"Ah you caught me didn't you, no pulling the wool over your eyes. How are Becca and the kids?" Charlotte asked him.

"The kids are fine Cameron was ecstatic when he heard Carla was coming over," he said.

"You think he'll be okay with my little sister staying over as well?" Charlotte asked and Shawn put Carla down and she skipped over to Nitro to give him a hug too.

"Quite frankly no I don't, but I was hoping to palm her off on Hunter and Stephanie, I bet she'd love to hang out with them," he said and Charlotte nodded.

"That's probably best, LC can be a little aggressive around the opposite sex," she said and they both looked over and saw LC putting a wrist lock on Nitro.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Like he's not suffered enough already this week," Shawn said, "Okay so I'll get them both back to you on Saturday is that cool?"

"Could you make it Sunday instead? Carla would love to spend the weekend with you guys," Charlotte said and Shawn hesitated.

"Normally I would say yes but I'm hoping to spend some quality time with my wife," Shawn said raising his eyebrow suggestively and Charlotte put her hand on his and leaned forward.

"So was I," she said and they both laughed, "you gotta get it when you can right?"

"Right," Shawn said, "You're newly married you have this weekend to yourself,"

"You sure HBK?" she said.

"Sure I'm feeling generous, I was a newly wed once," Shawn said reflecting on his early days of marriage, "If I didn't know better I'd say it was those first few months that fixed my back,"

Charlotte burst out laughing and Carla and LC looked at them suspiciously.

"What on Earth are they talking about?" LC wondered.

"I don't know but I'm sure it has something to do with donuts," Nitro said.

"What?" they said.

"Nothing, go say goodbye to Charlotte," Nitro said watching the girls skip over and embrace Charlotte. This stay over at Shawn's was giving him a lot of inspiration for the future he saw himself sharing with Melina.

Back at the house Shawn opened the door dejected because LC and Carla ate all the donuts on the way over challenging themselves to a donut eating contest.

"Oh my stomach," Carla complained as Shawn held the door open for them, "what was in that eighth one, poison?" she complained while LC strutted in licking her lips.

"It was caramel," she said and Nitro came in after her holding his stomach too but for him is was with laughter. He'd never seen girls eat as much pie and donut as he did in the last week.

"Lita's gonna be so proud of you LC," Nitro said, "her doppelganger won just like she did the pie eating contest,"

"That's my girl, is she coming over?" LC asked Shawn who pulled off his coat still pouting.

"Actually I'm gonna see her later in the week over in Georgia, you're welcome to come," he said and LC's face lit up like a lit candlestick.

"Okay so it will be the three of us for the whole week," she said and Shawn and Carla frowned.

"Three of us?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you, me and Cameron the Cowardly Lion," LC said.

"Actually LC-" Shawn started then Cameron came running over to him.

"Dad!" he called out.

"Cameron what have I told you about running in the house?" Shawn said looking displeased.

"To not do it in front of guests," he answered.

"Right," Shawn said indicating Carla, LC and Nitro.

"Yeah but these aren't guest they're friends of yours except Carla, she's all mine. LC? Oh man!"

"Hey Cam-Cam watched any scary movies lately?" she teased.

"Like what your audition for the school play?" Cameron said back and LC shot Carla a dirty look.

"You said you were gonna burn that tape!" she said.

"LC not now I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Carla complained miserably.

"Man there must be something going around," Cameron said and Shawn looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Cam?" Shawn asked.

"Trish is in the bathroom with Mom and Carlito, she's been throwing up all morning," he answered.

"I'll be right back, stay down here with the girls come on Nitro," Shawn said calling to the IC Champ.

Cameron came over to Carla and put his arm around her, "Come on I'll hold your hair back if you feel like you wanna throw up," he said sweetly and LC turned her nose up.

"Who's gonna hold my hair back?" she said and decided to go for a walk around the house.

Upstairs in the bathroom Rebecca was convincing Trish to take a pregnancy test with little luck.

"But honey we have to know if we're gonna have a baby . . . a baby, Carlito's gonna be a father!" Carlito said running out of the bathroom into Shawn and Nitro.

"What's going on is Trish sick?" Shawn asked concerned.

"No she's pregnant!" Carlito said hysterically.

"What!" Shawn said unable to suppress the smile crawling across his face until he saw Trish crawling on the floor sticking her head out of the door.

"I said I think I'm pregnant I don't know for sure," she said and Rebecca helped her to her feet.

"She's really weak Shawn and she can't hold anything down," she said.

"Unlike you who's eating everything but the kitchen sink," Carlito added.

"Don't be ridiculous you can't eat the kitchen sink," Rebecca said then thought about it a little longer, "unless it was made out of chocolate,"

"Shawn what is up with your wife?" Carlito said.

"She's just got a bit of an appetite that's all," Shawn said not wanting to explain the reason behind his wife's apparent insatiability to everybody.

"Oh I'm hungry alright, speaking of which, did you get the donuts?" Rebecca said implicitly.

"I may have to make a quick dash to the corner shop," Shawn said and Nitro slapped him around the head, "but first, this pregnancy thing, Trish why haven't you taken the test?"

"Because I should know if I'd pregnant Shawn, I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus," Trish reasoned.

"Maybe something's off in the heavenlies and God hasn't refreshed your powers," Carlito said.

"I'm not a web browser Carlito," she said.

"Well take the test I have to know if I'm gonna be a Daddy . . . a Daddy, Carlito's gonna be a Daddy!" Carlito said freaking out and Shawn raised his foot as if he were going to super-kick him.

"Hey!" Carlito complained offended, "What are you doing?"

"It worked for Hunter when he found out Stephanie was pregnant," Shawn argued.

"Come on Trish stop being stubborn, let's find out if your pregnant you can work the rest out afterwards," Nitro said and Trish nodded.

"Okay," she said and Rebecca helped her walk out of the bathroom.

"I'll take her to the pharmacy," Rebecca said.

"Don't forget the donuts," Shawn said and Nitro laughed while Carlito looked at Shawn disgusted.

"What kind of greedy food obsessed family is this?" he said incredulously and Nitro put his arm around Carlito's shoulder.

"I'll explain later," he said.

"Nitro?" Trish called weakly as Rebecca fixed her hair for her, "I'm sorry you've had such a rotten start to 2007," she said, "We only want the best for you and Melina,"

"You do?" he asked Trish suspiciously and the Diva walked over to him slowly with Rebecca by his side.

"Of course I do, we both do," she said including Lita in her answer, "I know this weekend was a big deal for you Johnny, to say you never saw this coming would be the understatement of the year, I mean look at me, I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not,"

Rebecca turned her face to her, "I know honey but all things work together for the good of those who love God and are called according to his purpose," she said quoting the popular Scripture and Trish squeezed her hand gratefully.

"If I knew that Scripture meant that my girlfriend might be pregnant I may not have quoted it," Carlito said.

"I hope you're right," Trish said, "because I'm gonna need God's will to get through to that one," she said pointing to her boyfriend.

Rebecca smiled, "See you later guys," she said turning to Carlito, Nitro, her husband and LC who popped up out of nowhere with paint on her nose.

"Hey darling are you a friend of Carla's?" Rebecca asked her.

"I'm her cousin, we share as many traits as we do differences unlike your son who has a taste for all types of women," LC said and Rebecca smiled at Shawn.

"I like her," she said.

"Why have you got paint on your nose?" Shawn asked.

"I was helping Shelton paint the garage," she answered.

Outside:

Rebecca opened the car door for Trish and waved to Shelton who was half way done with the garage door.

"Looking good Shelton!" she said getting into the car.

"Of course it looks good I'm doing it!" Shelton replied and turned to admire his work, "This will get me into the Kliq for sure!" he said and resumed painting cheerfully.


	5. House Call

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out.

Five – House Call

Atlanta, Georgia:

Lita was waiting outside Miriam's house hoping to catch her daughters so she could have a little talk with them. She called ahead but no-one was home and given that they lived close-by she didn't see the harm in just coming over and waiting for them outside. Edge had gone home to Toronto to visit his mother leaving her alone with her thoughts of which she had many, the most dominating of which was Melina. She hadn't spoken to the Latina in three days and to say she was unhappy about that was putting it mildly. The last few days Lita had gone through a frustration she hadn't felt since she could remember; not being able to get in contact with Melina, not knowing where she was, all this contributed to her feeling that her little sister in Christ was in trouble. All she could do was think about what the Pastor from Jamaica had said when he told her and Trish to watch over Melina in case she lost her life or something to that effect. The thought reigned over Lita's mind so much, not because she was scared but because she was physically unable to do anything about it. She was a hands-on servant of God, if she could fix a problem or exorcise a demon she was happy and right now she couldn't do either of those things and her frustration was evident by her pacing back and forth over Miriam's lawn, not even aware that she was being watched by the very people she was looking for.

"What's up Amy?" said Marianne dropping her groceries to hug the red-head who she was forever indebted to for saving her sister's life. "You're waiting out here for us?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay," Lita said waving at Marjorie who picked up the groceries her sister had dropped and smiled at Lita.

"You would drop the bag with the eggs in them," she complained coming over with four shopping bags.

"Last week she couldn't even get out of bed now she's carrying four shopping bags, isn't that great?" Marianne beamed while her sister rolled her eyes and Lita laughed, "You been waiting out here long?" she asked stepping up to the front of the door.

"No," Lita said, "Just a couple of hours,"

Marjorie looked at her concerned, "Are you okay?" she said and Lita took a deep breath.

"You guys mind if we hang out?" she said and they both nodded.

"Sure," Marianne said, "Oh wait we've gotta clean up the house before Mom gets back," she remembered and Marjorie nodded.

"That's okay I'll help," Lita said stepping forward and Marjorie and Marianne looked at each other and smiled.

"You're gonna help us clean up?" she said thinking of Lita the WWE Superstar and not the Anointed Amy.

"Of course, that's what us servants of God do you know," she said taking two of the bags from Marjorie who smiled grateful for the help and was impressed by Lita's humility.

While the girls cleaned up their bedrooms Lita vacuumed the carpet in the living room and picked up all the magazines that were strewn over the couch including one with Trish on the cover.

"I gotta call that girl, all this time she's been spending with Carlito can't be good," she said. Before she flipped out her cell-phone she saw a framed picture of Marjorie and that boy Marianne went to Ludacris' All Nite New Years Bash with. They looked so happy together it was hard to believe that he was with Marianne now.

The house phone rung and Lita let it ring figuring one of the girls would pick it up.

"Marjorie you sucked up my scrunchie!" Marianne called out.

"Sorry!" Marjorie apologized and Lita figured neither of them were hearing the phone right now so she answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi who's this?" David asked laying on his bed watching the football highlights on his TV.

"This is Amy I'm a friend of Marianne and Marjorie," Lita said.

"Well I never heard of you," David said critically.

"Maybe you just never met me, did you go to the Ludacris All Nite New Years Bash?" Lita said.

"Yeah?" David said sitting up his curiosity with who he was talking to increasing.

"Then we have met," she said and David leapt off his bed.

"Lita!" he said, "Oh my God Marianne said you saved Margie's life is that true?"

"I helped," Lita replied.

"Man you are awesome!" David said, "I thought you were nuts when you took Marianne home just minutes before New Years but I guess you thought helping them was more important then ringing in the New Year,"

"I sure did, aren't you glad I'm not the party hound I appear to be on TV?" Lita said.

"I sure am, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Margie, you know I always felt responsible for causing that rift between her and Marianne. The path to true love isn't always smooth, you never know who's gonna get hurt on your way to finding your true love,"

Lita nodded; this was something she knew all about, "I hear you man, look um . . ."

"David," David answered.

"David I'm having some friends over a little later and I've asked Marianne and Marjorie to come over so we could talk, I wouldn't mind if you could be there too, what do you say?" Lita asked him and David smiled excitedly.

"You mean wrestler friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Nobody special just Shawn Michaels and Shelton Benjamin if I can get a hold of Trish Stratus she might bring Carlito along," Lita said teasingly and David threw his TV remote down in excitement.

"I'm there!" he said.

"Okay, you got a pen?" Lita asked and David scrambled around looking for one.

"Who was that?" Marianne said coming down the stairs with her hair loose while Marjorie tried to fish her scrunchie out of the vacuum cleaner.

"David, he wanted to see you so I gave him my address and told him to come over to my house," Lita said and Marianne covered her mouth in shock.

"You didn't!" she said and Lita frowned at her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"David is the biggest smark on the planet, if you invite him over he'll raid your house looking for stuff to post on the internet!" Marianne explained and Lita chuckled.

"Oh no, I better hide that video of me and Big Show in the Jacuzzi," she said and Marianne and Marjorie frowned at her, "I'm kidding," she said, "I'm sure it will be fine, you guys ready?"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you," Marianne said and called up the stairs to her sister, "Margie we're going!" she said and her sister came down the stairs holding a blue scrunchie in her hand and Marianne looked at her questioningly, "This is your scrunchie," she said as Marjorie handed her the hair accessory.

"I know but you need it so have it," Marjorie said sweetly and Marianne took it with a smile and wrapped her hair up in a ponytail.

"You're the best Margie," she said and gave her sister a hug.

Marjorie smiled and flicked her hair about her shoulders and Lita realized how much she looked like her sister with her hair out and how much Marianne looked like Marjorie with her hair tied back.

"You never guess what Lita did," Marianne said to her sister, "She gave David her address!"

Marjorie covered her mouth, "That will be on his message board right about now," she said and Lita wondered what kind of dork she had invited over to her house.

Waiting for her outside was AJ Styles and Lita scratched her head wondering what he was doing here.

"AJ man what are you doing here?" Marianne said running over to him and giving him a hug.

"I should ask you the same question," he said and noticed Marjorie as well.

"We're keeping our girl company while Edge's away, she's feeling a little blue," Marianne said pretending to wipe tears away from her eyes.

Lita came over to AJ wondering why he was waiting for her outside.

"You know these two?" she asked him and he nodded.

"They're fans of mine," he answered.

"Have been since the very beginning," Marianne said beaming.

"Man Lita I knew you said you were having some of your wrestler friends over you didn't say anything about AJ Styles," said David running up to them from down the road. AJ rolled his eyes when he saw him.

"Oh no Dave man please I told you I can't get you tickets to that ROH show," he complained.

"Are you sure? There must be some lying about the office," David insisted.

"What office? There are loads of them!" AJ said and turned to Lita, "He thinks he knows everything about the wrestling business even what goes on behind the scenes,"

"So I heard," Lita said, "you guys thirsty?" she asked everyone and they nodded, "Okay I'll go get you something to drink," she said and went into the house.

"I'll come with you," AJ said following her.

Lita opened her refrigerator and took out a pitcher of lemonade on put it on a tray and got some glasses out of the cupboard, "So AJ you haven't told me what you're doing here, no offence but if Edge sees you I'm liable to get in trouble,"

"Why's that?" AJ asked curiously leaning on the refrigerator.

"Well for one you're cute and you're extremely talented, all you need is a contract with the WWE and Edge would be completely threatened by you," she said and AJ smiled.

"I just figured I'd get to know the newest member of the Kliq that's all," he answered helping her with the lemonade.

"And who would that be?" she said pouring the lemonade out.

AJ frowned, "Well you of course," and now it was Lita's turn to frown.

"You mean with Shawn? No I'm not in the Kliq!" she said defiantly.

"Like Hell you're not, I saw you get initiated on the dance floor at Luda's New Years Bash," AJ said and Lita looked at him puzzled.

"Excuse me, initiated?" she said, "We had an argument but it's all good now,"

"You know I didn't understand at first why Shawn was so riled up that night but after I saw you two arguing I put two and two together and I realized that he was still breaking you in." AJ said and Lita looked him suspiciously.

"AJ what are you talking about?" she said.

"What do you think the Kliq is?" AJ asked.

"A collection of Shawn's oldest friends; Kevin Nash, Razor Ramon, XPac and Hunter," Lita said and AJ shook his head.

"No, how then do you explain the fact that I'm a member?" he said.

"I don't know but I do know that I'm not a member," Lita said picking up the tray and heading outside.

"Well let me tell you how I became a member and maybe you'll understand a little better," AJ said holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," Lita said impressed by his manners.

"No sweat now listen; I was taking my gear off after my match with Jeff Hardy against the Kings of Wrestling at Turning Point 2004 and Kevin Nash came into the locker room with HBK. He said "Shawn I want you to meet the brightest star in TNA" and Shawn shook my hand and said "You're something special AJ, ever thought about coming to the Fed?" I told him I'd been made several offers but I turned Vince down every time because my loyalty was to TNA and still is. Shawn shook his head and said, "That's how I feel about the Fed, you wanna help build the company I respect that," Then he turned to Big Kev and said, "He's in" and that's how I got in the Kliq,"

"I'm sure Vince would love that, knowing that the poster boy of TNA was so close to one of his biggest assets Shawn Michaels" Lita said standing on her doorstep, "Then again I guess that's the whole point of the Kliq, to piss of Vince McMahon," she said thoughtfully.

"The whole point is Shawn wanted me in, an outsider from a rival company and why? Because he respected me after that night we hung out, of course he was recovering from a torn meniscus at the time so I gave him advice and encouraged him to keep going," AJ said.

"Uh-huh," Lita said still not getting how this was relevant to her.

"He would call late at night sometimes, my wife thought I was crazy but after awhile, Shawn became a frequent contact. After he lost to Kurt Angle at WrestleMania 21 he wasn't sure he could beat anyone but I told him to remember who he was and then he had that wicked match against Shelton Benjamin at the Gold Rush Tournament,"

"Wait you're not gonna tell me you came up with the finish are you?" Lita asked.

"No but I told him he still had that spectacular match in him, he just needed to be in the ring with someone as good as Shelton Benjamin or Kurt Angle, thank God he listened," AJ said.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yes AJ you are the inspiration that keeps Shawn Michaels going," she said sarcastically and turned to leave when AJ put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Lita, you are," he said and Lita looked at him seriously.

"What? Did he tell you that?" she said and AJ explained further.

"No, he didn't have to; Hunter told me about what you did back at Stephanie's house and how you saved his wife's life and then he invited you over to meet his family, that's a privilege not extended to many. The only reason he yelled at you on the dance floor was because he didn't want to lose you as a friend. Believe me you're in the Kliq," he said and Lita took his hand off her shoulder laughing.

"You're exaggerating," she said.

"I'm not kidding Lita, being in the Kliq is a serious thing, I just want you to know I'm here for you if you ever need a hand getting started. Shawn's gonna rely on you for a lot, I just hope you're up to it," he said and Lita opened her mouth to say once more that she wasn't in the Kliq when she noticed David had his camera out and was photographing her talking to AJ Styles.

"Get that camera away from him," Lita said to AJ who chased David down the road while Marianne looked at her with a warning look.

"I guarantee you he has more," she said as Lita came down with the lemonade.

"Help yourselves," she said resting the tray on the grass and Marjorie and Marianne took a glass each. Although AJ was right about Lita needing help with Shawn, the kind of help she needed was a little south of what AJ had perceived. She was concerned less about being Shawn's friend and more about being his dirty little secret, something that she never wanted to be to any man ever again. If anyone would understand this it was the two sisters sipping lemonade in front of her.

"Hey guys, when does it become inappropriate to hang around with a married man?" she asked them and Marianne and Marjorie looked at each other then back at Lita.

"Never, as long as he doesn't start asking you to meet him alone somewhere where no-one knows who he is," Marianne said.

Lita thought back to the WWE pre-Christmas party when her and Shawn were a couple in disguise, _No that doesn't count it was Edge's idea_, she thought, "So it's okay otherwise?" she asked and Marianne and Marjorie nodded.

"Is this about that guy at Luda's New Years Bash?" Marianne asked her sipping her lemonade.

"Yeah," Lita said not bothering to divulge the fact that the guy was Shawn Michaels.

"What were you arguing about?" she asked Lita.

"Well he was crying to me on the phone at like 2 o'clock in the morning and I hung up on him," Lita explained.

"Whoa," Marianne and Marjorie said at the same time.

"Yeah I know but I felt like well, shouldn't he be talking to his wife about this?" Lita explained.

"What was he crying about?" Marjorie asked.

"Randy Orton," Lita said.

"Randy Orton!" Marjorie and Marianne exclaimed at the same time, "Ooooh!"

"Yeah oooh, anyway Shawn was upset about an argument they had and felt that it was his fault that Randy went after Melina even though she was already with Nitro," Lita explained and Marjorie and Marianne's mouths dropped not believing what they were hearing.

"Randy's after Melina?" Marianne asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'll get to that later but anyway I just felt uncomfortable and so he got really mad at me and that's what you saw at Luda's party," Lita finished and Marianne and Marjorie thought about it.

"Hmmm, maybe he wanted to talk to you because unlike his wife you actually know Randy and Melina and you would be able to offer more practical advice than his wife would," Marianne explained and Lita nodded.

"That's true," she said.

"Or maybe he just wanted to talk to you because you're such a good listener, Mom's always saying how you always stay and talk to everyone after church," Marjorie said and Lita nodded again.

"Another good point," she said.

"Or," Marianne said coming forward, "he wanted to talk to you because he likes you, that's what you're afraid of isn't it Amy?" she asked insightfully and Lita nodded again.

"Yes," she said and the three ladies sat down on the grass, "It never used to be like this between me and Shawn," she said and Marianne and Marjorie gasped.

"Shawn? Shawn Michaels?" they said and Lita continued not registering their shock at who she was talking about.

"I mean he used to avoid me like the plaque, then I saved his life and Hunter told him I got a little carried away and started flirting with him while he was possessed by a demon and he started to avoid me again,"

Marjorie and Marianne's mouths were swinging from their hinges as Lita spoke.

"So I confronted him at the Rivercenter Mall in San Antonio and he agreed to be friends again like we were back in the day. Then this UPS guy put a curse on the necklace he bought for his wife and I told Cameron how to break the spell and Shawn was really grateful, then when Edge proposed to me-"

"You and Edge are getting married?" the sisters exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah but no-one was happy about it and Randy Orton called me a slut and Shawn stuck a fork in his hand and told him to apologize. Then he whisked me off to San Antonio in Vince's private helicopter to see his family who made me feel like a million bucks and gave me this gorgeous Chimillas necklace which is a number one seller at the store he bought it from. Then Vince found out DX jacked his helicopter and banned them from the pre-Christmas party and when he found out that Shawn had bought the necklace I was wearing he banned me too! Then Trish, Melina and I got turned into dolls and Shawn figured Randy Orton was behind it so he went to Randy's house with Nitro and met the demon that did it and scared him off because of the anointing I put on his life,"

Marjorie stared at Lita mesmerized by what she was hearing while Marianne scratched her head lost at the anointing bit.

"Then he chased Orton all the way to Jamaica but needed a disguise because he wasn't supposed to be there, so Cryme Tyme dressed him up like a thug and he super-kicked Randy Orton and took him to his room, wrapped him in a Tallit and locked him in his room,"

"What's a Tallit?" Marianne asked and Marjorie nudged her.

"It's a prayer cloth, continue Lita," she said immersed in the story.

"Well God had assigned us to three girls, Carla, LC and Cassidy who after meeting us would have their prayers answered; Carla's was rescued from a kidnapper and a murderous family by Trish, LC's big sister Charlotte was introduced to Carla and got the daughter she always wanted but she never had and Cassidy got back the ability to walk," Lita said.

"Wow!" Marianne and Marjorie said.

"Yeah, so they all came to the WWE Christmas party but I couldn't go because I was still banned so Cryme Tyme took me to see this Jamaican guy called Patrick and he gave me a Jamake-over," Lita explained.

"Oh you mean when you're made to look like a ghetto fabulous Jamaican right?" Marianne asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Lita asked.

"We saw a feature on a girl that had one after going to this banging Christmas party in Jamaica, wait, was that the WWE Christmas party?" Marianne asked and Lita nodded.

"Most definitely but anyway they gave me one and we all went to Montego Bay and John Cena started coming onto me and Edge got angry and told Shawn to pretend to be my boyfriend, so Shawn did and he beat John Cena up," Lita said and Marianne and Marjorie gushed in shock, "Then we got into Vince's Hummer limousine and guess who was inside?"

"Who?" they both asked on leaning in curiously.

"Shawn's mother-in-law," Lita answered.

"Oh snap!" they both said, "What did you do?" Marianne asked.

"We had no choice we kept up the pretence so instead of being Shawn and Lita we pretended to be Shavonne and Latoya," Lita said and the two sisters started to laugh hysterically, "Yeah I know we had to make up names that suited the way we were dressed. So we go to the Christmas party that thanks to Torrie Wilson was moved from the stuffy premier ballroom at the Hilton to a cool tropical location Patrick had hooked up called Blue Mountains. When we got there Kristal challenged Shawn and Cryme Tyme to a dance off against Batista and Lashley,"

"Batista dances?" Marianne asked surprised.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Lita said, "he punked out Shad and JTG so Shawn stepped up and I decided to step up with him and we danced together and won the dance off. Then Edge speared Cena despite me telling him to stay away and Cena chased him down the hillside and pushed him into the stream, then I pushed Cena into the stream, then I got pushed into the stream and my Jamaican head scarf came off and everyone realized it was me, including Vince!"

Marianne and Marjorie covered their mouths, "Did you get fired?"

"No, Shawn told Vince who he really was and told him not to fire me," Lita said.

"Aw!" Marianne and Marjorie said together.

"Then DX blew Vince into the sky and pushed his Hummer limousine into Dunn's River Falls," Lita said with a laugh and Marianne and Marjorie rolled over laughing.

"Sounds like you and Shawn really had fun," Marianne said after awhile.

"Yeah and not too much fun, otherwise something else might have happened in Jamaica if you know what I mean," Marjorie said.

"But it didn't and if it didn't happen in Jamaica it probably never will happen," Marianne said and Lita thought about it.

"Yeah, you guys are right, I mean if he wanted me he could have had me," Lita said.

"What!" Marianne and Marjorie exclaimed in surprise.

"No I mean it would have been easier for him to have me," Lita explained.

"Huh?" they said again confused.

"No I mean – oh I don't know what I mean!" Lita said.

"You like him don't you?" Marianne said.

"Of course I do he's Shawn Michaels!" Lita exclaimed and Marianne looked down the road and saw HBK, Nitro, Shelton, Carlito, Trish and three kids coming out of a car and heading their way.

"Um Lita?" she said nervously as they approached the raving Diva.

"He was my favorite wrestler I used to dream about him all the time!" Lita continued and now Marjorie noticed Shawn and friends approaching them.

"Lita?" she called nodding her head in HBK's direction.

"One time I got so nervous when I saw him I threw up," she said.

"Man there really is something going around," Cameron said standing behind Lita with his Dad.

Lita turned around and saw her friends waving to her but it was the form of HBK standing directly behind her that caused her stomach to flip.

"Hey Shawn!" she said nervously wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"Who made you so nervous you had to throw up?" he asked her. _That's how long_ she thought and tried to think of something to cover up her story.

"AJ!" she said and jumped up as the Triple Crown winner came back over to them, "I was just telling them about how nervous I was the first time I saw you that I threw up," she said cocking her head to one side in ultra bimbo mode.

"Why?" AJ said and Lita swayed over to him and touched his chin.

"Because you're so cute and talented," she said twirling her finger around her hair causing everyone except Marjorie and Marianne to frown at her.

"I see why Edge is so protective of you," AJ said and slapped Lita on the butt, "Now behave yourself woman," he said and everyone laughed.

"AJ what are you doing here?" Shawn said coming over and hugging the X Division Champion.

"Nuthin just helping you break Lita in," he said and Trish, Carlito, Nitro and Shelton looked at each other confused.

"Lita what is it with you and married men?" Carlito asked and Marianne and Marjorie giggled.

"Hey!" AJ called out as David took another picture of Lita with him and one of him hugging HBK, "Where'd he get a second camera?" he exclaimed running after David again.

"I told you," Marianne said to Lita who came back over to them nervously.

"Hey Trish what's up?" she said coming over to her sleepy eyed friend.

"Everything," she said, "My truth-telling abilities are totally whacked,"

"What do you mean?" Lita asked holding her hand.

"She thought she was pregnant," Carla said holding Trish's hand.

"What?" Lita asked in shock.

"Oh is this the little girl you were talking about?" Marianne said running over and hugging Carla who looked at Lita confused.

"Security!" Carla cried out and LC ran over and gave Marianne a chock block causing the girl to fall forward and drop Carla and LC put her in a Hammer Lock.

"No offence but I've been kidnapped before and I don't want it to happen again, I love my new family way too much," she said and Marianne nodded.

"I understand you've been through a lot, hey kid could you ease up a little?" she said to LC who looked to Carla for permission, Carla nodded and she released Marianne who grabbed her wrist and tried to shake the feeling back into her leg. Marjorie came over to LC.

"You must be LC," she said.

"So you've heard of me," LC said smirking at her notoriety.

"Lita told me all about you," Marjorie said, "Fancy doing a little security job for me?" she said and LC turned her ear towards her.

"I'm listening," she said and Marjorie pointed to the boy in the tree AJ was about to throw down to the ground.

"You see that boy up in the tree?" she said and LC nodded, "I need to you to take him down whenever you see him invading the WWE Superstars privacy okay?"

LC nodded, "You got it!" she said pounding her hand into her fist and ran over to AJ and David while Marjorie looked on thinking LC was too cute.

Lita sat Trish down on the grass while Marianne came over to Nitro.

"I'm so sorry about Melina," she said and Nitro frowned at Lita.

"You told her?" he said in shock.

"There was a method to my madness," Lita said looking up at him from the ground.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Nitro asked irritated and Lita bit her bottom lip.

"I needed someone to talk to," she said sheepishly and Nitro crossed his arms unimpressed.

"Yeah it's like when she told you that I was the one who told Randy to go after Melina, Lita loves to talk other people's business," Shawn said and Lita shot back up to her feet causing Trish to fall back a little.

"I suggest you step back Mr. I Need You To Be Available To Me at All Times," she said pushing Shawn back, when she did she noticed how soft his stomach felt, "No time to work out this week?" she asked and Shawn covered his stomach up self-consciously.

"It's all those donuts he's been eating," Carlito said.

"Donuts?" Lita said.

"Don't worry I should have burnt the calories off by Saturday night," he said and Nitro, Carlito and Shawn shared the private joke with a laugh.

"He's been having sex 24/7," Trish explained covering Carla's ears while Carlito covered Cameron's and Lita, Marianne and Marjorie all blushed.

"See there's nothing wrong with your truth telling abilities how else would you know that?" Lita said.

"I stayed over at his house," Trish said, "I threw up the whole time,"

Lita looked at her concerned, "And you're truth-telling skills are off," she said wondering if it was a coincidence.

"You know when I was fighting with my sister I couldn't eat anything either," Marjorie said to Trish, "Is there anything eating you up inside?"

Lita looked at Trish, "Well there's definitely one thing," she said referring to Melina.

"And there's something else," Trish said looking at Shawn implicitly.

Lita felt her heart skip a beat; Shawn and Trish knew something and they weren't telling her, "What is it?" she asked nervously.

"We can't tell you," Trish said and Lita gave her a stern look.

"Trish," she said knowing that Trish wasn't allowed to keep the truth to herself, "you're under a mandate from God to tell the truth now what is it?" she said firmly.

"No Lita I really can't tell you, Shawn promised the person involved he wouldn't say anything," Trish said and Lita's mouth dropped.

"The person involved?" she said thinking it had to be Rebecca, "Oh no Shawn you can't do this you can't leave your wife for me!"

"What!" Shawn cried and everyone else covered their mouths in shock.

"I know how strong your feelings are but please you can't leave your family for me you can't!" Lita said.

"Cover that boy's ears real tight Carlito!" Shawn said and the cool one obeyed almost squashing Cameron's head between his hands while Shawn pulled Lita to one side, "Lita what are you talking about I don't want to sleep with you and I'm certainly not leaving my family for you either!" he said firmly.

"Oh man this is gold!" David said with his video camera.

"Secure the camera!" LC said to AJ as she took David down and put him in a Rear Naked Choke. AJ looked at her amazed.

"That's pretty good," he said taking the battery out of the camera.

"Is he out?" LC asked him and AJ raised his hands three times and it fell to the ground each time.

"Yep he's out," AJ said.

"Good," she said getting up, "Go ahead guys it's safe to talk now, hey!" she protested as Shelton covered her ears.

"Lita have you lost your mind?" Shawn said and Lita scratched her head.

"Maybe, I guess I'm having an off day as well, what won't you guys tell me?"

"It's about Vince and it's horrible," Shawn said, "But it's really none of our business and it certainly doesn't involve you," he said to Lita.

"Oh thank Heavens," Lita said relieved and she hugged Shawn, "Sorry man it's been one Hell of a start to the New Year, but I do think there's a connection between food or a loss/increase of appetite and what's going on with Trish and Melina,"

"Maybe Vince too," Shawn said thinking about what the Chairman of the Board had told him and the fact that he and Rebecca had been burning off the stress of knowing Vince's terrible secret with food and sex for the past three days, "Maybe Melina's feeding off of Randy's attraction to her," Shawn said and Lita shook her head.

"No my friend you've got it backwards, Randy's feeding off Melina that's why we have to keep them apart," she said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Carlito said and Nitro and Shawn smiled at each other.

"We have an idea," Shawn said.

"Well you better implement it fast, if Melina spends anymore time with Randy . . . " she trailed off and everyone looked at her worried, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that,"

"Carlito my head!" Cameron complained.

"Oh sorry lil' man," Carlito said taking his hands from around Cameron's head.

"Don't call me that, Dad calls me that and I hate it," Cameron said agitated.

"Oh relax lil' man," LC said after almost breaking Shelton's hand to get her hearing back, "Or would you prefer lil wuss?" she said and Cameron snarled at her.

"That's it, you're going down!" Cameron said but as he went for LC he couldn't bring himself to hit her so he kissed her instead.

"Cameron!" Carla said breaking away from Trish.

"Ew!" LC complained, "How do you people do that!" she said.

"It gets easier with age," Marianne said.

"How could you?" Carla said to Cameron.

"What? Dad said that's the best way to calm a woman down!" he said and LC shook her head.

"It's just like Hunter said, you are a straight up playa," she said, "just like your father,"

"Hey I'm not a playa!" Shawn said offended.

"Sure you're not, that's why you're over at Lita's house when Edge isn't here. I'm onto you buddy!" LC said.

"What do you mean you're onto me?" Shawn said.

"Carla ain't the only one I'm working security for," she said and just as the words left her mouth Hunter pulled up on his motorcycle and LC ran over to him.

"Did you get anything?" he said taking off his sunglasses.

"I wasn't able to catch all of it due to an unforeseen ambush by Shelton Benjamin, but I saw them hug," LC said.

"Damn!" Hunter said and came over to Shelton, "You ain't never getting in the Kliq," he said.

"No!" Shelton cried looking up to the sky and falling to his knees.

"Hunter what are you doing here?" Shawn said, "I'm supposed to be dropping LC over at yours later on today,"

"Well my comrade informed me that you were making an unscheduled visit to Georgia to see Lita and I thought I better come check it out," he said.

"For the last time I am not having an affair!" Shawn said.

LC tugged on Hunter's jeans and he knelt down to her, "Sure he wasn't as forth coming as his son who just kissed me in front of his girlfriend, but he's got it in him, you can't turn your back on these Showstoppa types for one second, also Lita touched his belly,"

"You touched his belly?" Hunter said to Lita, "Why?"

"I was pushing him away!" Lita exclaimed.

"So you're saying he was pushing himself on you?" Hunter said folding his arms while Shawn threw his hands up in the air exasperated, then he remembered he had to tell him about Vince.

"Look Hunter have you talked to Vince lately?" he asked changing the subject. Even if he couldn't tell Hunter everything he knew he could at least drop hints.

"Are you kidding? I haven't been near the guy since I blew up his helicopter and tossed his Hummer limousine into Dunn's River Falls," Hunter said and Shawn looked over at Trish frettfully.

"Well maybe it's best you talk to him and soon," Shawn said.

"Hell no, Trish you look terrible what's up?" he said looking at the former Women's Champion.

"Look just talk to Vince already," Trish said.

"I can't Linda won't let me anywhere near the house, looks like it will be you, me and Aurora this weekend LC, The McMahons are holding Stephanie hostage for some reason," Hunter said looking down at LC giving her a gentle nudge on the cheek while Trish and Shawn swallowed hard.

"Oh no it won't," Carla said taking Hunter's hand, "I'm not staying with them, there's a bunch of straight up playas," Carla said snarling at Cameron and Shawn.

"Yes she finally got wise," LC said hi-fiving her cousin, "welcome back CarlaBCool,"

"I told you your womanizing was gonna catch up with you Shawn and now it's destroying your seed, damn you Showstoppa, damn you to Hell! Hey have you put on weight?" he said looking at Shawn's belly.

HBK whispered in his ear and Hunter laughed, "Really? In the bathroom and in the hammock? Oh you the man HBK!" he said giving HBK a hi-five of his own then he looked down at LC and Carla, "I mean you disgust me, let's go girls,"

"No!" Cameron said running after Carla but Shawn held him back.

"Let them go son, I told you never run after girls," he said and Lita looked over to him.

"But that's what you told Nitro to do," she said, "Plus didn't you say you should always go after the one you love?"

"Well first of all Cameron's 7 years old, he don't know nuthin about love and second of all Nitro is going to win Melina back the old fashioned way – in the ring," Shawn said.

Lita looked at Shawn impressed, "Do tell," she said resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Oh that's it, I ain't going nowhere, I can't trust you here with Lita," Hunter said getting off the chopper which Cameron stared at, an idea forming in his head.


	6. Scenes From a Park

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out.

Six – Scenes From a Park

Stone Mountain Park, Atlanta, GA:

Marjorie and Marianne suggested that they take Carla, LC and Cameron out for the day so Lita, Trish, Carlito, Shelton, Nitro, Hunter, Shawn and AJ followed them to Stone Mountain Park, a family fun filled park in Atlanta with a wide variety of activities for children and adults. After much debate over how many cameras and tape recorders he had hidden on him, LC gave David permission to attend but he still had the bruises from where she discovered a camera hidden under his shirt. They went on the Riverboat cruise and the Ride the Ducks ride but the adults had more fun then the children who weren't talking to each other, Carla and LC were certain that Cameron was a no good low down dirty dog who couldn't be trusted and Hunter kept his eyes on Lita and Shawn for the same reason sitting between them on all the rides and walking between them whenever they were going anywhere.

"Look Hunter I'm getting really sick of this," Shawn complained pushing Hunter away from him on they came back from the boat ride on Stone Mountain Lake, "Leave me and Lita alone," he snapped and Hunter pushed him back.

"You and Lita, excuse me?" Hunter said, "It's talk like that that's gonna make this worse before it gets better Showstoppa," he said wagging his finger and Shawn had to restrain himself from biting it off.

"Hey whassup Kliq buddy they're not doing anything wrong," AJ Styles said coming over to Hunter and they threw their hands up in typical Kliq fashion.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here AJ? I bet you noticed the sexual tension between them at Luda's All Nite Bash and had to come over to Lita's to make sure Shawn wasn't there as well right?" Hunter said as Lita looked at him in disbelief.

"Sexual tension, are you are insane?" she said shaking her head.

Hunter narrowed his eyes, he saw the way Lita looked at Shawn when he pulled her close to him at Luda's New Years Bash, if anyone could dicipher sexual tension it was The Cerebral Assassin.

"Smell him, go on get in there real good," Hunter said pushing Lita towards Shawn and she fought him off defiantly.

"You really are insane!" she said fixing her hair.

"He's insane? Lita you thought Shawn was gonna leave his wife for you," David said and Lita shot him a dirty look while Hunter tapped LC on the shoulder and asked her why she didn't tell him that and she pointed to Shelton who pretended to have something on his shirt and looked away from Hunter's piercing gaze.

"Gees you look a little hot David why don't you cool off?" Marianne said giving her sister a knowing look and David looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not hot," he said and Marianne and Marjorie pushed him into the lake and Lita gave them a hi-five.

"Thanks guys," she said and they told her not to mention it.

They all got out of the boat where Hunter had left his motorcycle after posing for pictures with some fans earlier on. They had done everything and were ready to go home but Marianne and Marjorie reminded them of the fireworks celebration that was starting in half an hour so the wrestlers decided to stay awhile longer.

"But AJ what are you doing here really? You're not recruiting new members for the TNA roster are you?" Trish said resting her head on Carlito who was holding her hand affectionately.

"No I just came to hang out with the newest member of the Kliq," he said and Shelton gasped.

"I knew it! Thank you Shawn oh thank you, I knew if I painted your garage, took out your garbage and cleaned out your roof you'd let me in, I can't tell you what an honor this is!" he said shaking Hunter and Shawn's hand who looked at each other confused.

"Shelton you're not in the Kliq," Shawn said and Shelton's face dropped.

"I was talking about Lita," AJ said.

"What!" Shelton said.

"What!" Hunter said.

"What are you doing here?" Nitro said glaring at Randy Orton who had arrived with Melina while Shelton was accusing Shawn and Hunter of racism. He was holding Melina's hand and she was looking at the ground afraid of being yelled at for the 100th time that week by everyone that shared the RAW locker room, well nearly everyone.

"I came to ask you guys to back off and stop isolating Melina, she's done nothing wrong!" Randy said and Marianne and Marjorie went gooey eyed.

"Randy Orton!" they said at the same-time.

"Hey ladies," he said with his trademark smirk and David came over from out of the lake without a video camera or even a normal camera, just his raging over-protectiveness.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for breaking up one of the hottest pairings since Edge and Lita," David said, "Don't even think about looking over at these lovely ladies," he said putting his wet hands on Marianne and Marjorie's shoulders.

"Ew!" they said and pulled away from him and Randy laughed.

"That's okay man I see you've got game, anyway I don't need a girl I've got one right here," he said hugging Melina who looked worse than Trish. Nitro clenched his fists and Lita's eyes widened at the sight of her, she looked so frail and pale, and her Latina heat was now an Alaskan frost.

"Melina," Lita called reaching out to her but Randy stood in front of her. Lita fought every instinct to push him down knowing that if he retaliated he would die instantly and that she didn't want. But he was pushing it by blocking her way to the one person she was concerned about out of everyone around her, "Please I'm begging you to reconsider, everything I said is true, Randy is bad for you please don't stay with him!" she said.

Melina looked at her sadly from behind Randy, "I'm doing what I think is right for me as a person, why can't you understand that?" she said and Lita frowned.

"What are you afraid of me or something?" she said trying to get closer to her.

"Yes!" Randy said angrily, "She thinks you're going to take her away from me," Lita scowled at him, "I mean why can't you give us your blessing and be happy for us? The new hot couple of the WWE,"

"Because I won't stand by and let you destroy her!" Lita said, "He's draining you!" she said to Melina who cowered behind Randy and Lita looked up at Randy accusingly, "How long since she's eaten?" she asked him, "She can hardly stand!"

"That's not why she can hardly stand, we got a little busy before we came over," Randy said brashly and Melina scowled at him. It was then that Lita realized that she was right, Randy really was feeding off her literally, he was sapping all her healing power and using it for himself. Melina looked over at Nitro and saw the fires of jealousy burning in his eyes.

"Johnny that's not true!" she said but Nitro didn't want to hear it, Randy was insulting his girlfriend in public and he wasn't going to have it, "Nitro!" Melina yelled as Johnny was about to lunge at Randy but out of nowhere Edge pulled him back.

"Edge!" Lita cried and the Rated R Superstar looked over at her out of breath.

"I tried to stop them," he said holding Nitro back, "they followed you here from your house, I saw them on my way over,"

"Excuse me but what's going on here?" said a security guard and LC looked up at him offended.

"Hey we've got this," she said poking him on the leg and he rubbed his thigh.

"Ow that really hurt!" he complained and watched as the little fire cracker ran over to the sidecar of Hunter's Harley a-top which Cameron and Carla sat.

"Randy it seems that everytime we see you you're messing around with our friends, well now we're gonna teach you a lesson that you'll never forget," she said and Cameron looked at them both.

"You ready?" he said and they nodded as he revved the motorcycle loudly.

"What the Hell?" Hunter said looking over at them.

"Cameron!" Shawn called out but by then Cameron had bolted forward right into the Legend Killer knocking him into the lake causing a big splash while the three kids leapt up into the air, Cameron and LC landing on their feet while Carla fell right into Cameron's arms.

"Whoa!" everyone cried out in shock.

"Randy!" Melina yelled running to the Legend Killer who had the Harley revving on top of him flat out in the lake. Melina pulled the motorcycle off him and put her hands on his chest.

"Melina no!" Lita cried out but by the time she got to her she had already healed Randy's wounds. Watching the healing was like watching a baptism it was holy and spectacular and Randy looked like a million dollars when he rose back up to his feet but Melina could barely stand after the healing was performed so Lita carried her over to dry land. Melina nearly collapsed and Trish came over for to lend more support but Randy snatched Melina and ran with her back to his car and drove off the side of Stone Mountain.

Lita jumped on top of the car and started to bang on the windshield.

"Melina get outta there!" she screamed but Randy kept on driving. Shawn jumped into his car and followed them along with Hunter who jumped on his chopper. Together they cornered Randy off forcing him to stop the car.

"Dammit!" Randy said banging on the steering wheel but Melina put her hand on his reassuringly and got out of the car.

"Hey boys," she said sashaying over to Shawn and the Showstoppa looked at Hunter anxiously.

"What are you waiting for grab her!" he said and Shawn hesitated as she started to dance around him.

"Where?" Shawn said uncomfortably and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud," he said and went to grab Melina but she turned towards him and threw a leg up on his shoulder causing him to loose all sense of purpose.

"Hunter grab her and let's go!" Lita shouted.

"But where? There are so many options!" Hunter said looking at Melina's various curves, then Melina put her legs up on the hood of Randy's car about to do her ring entrance move causing Hunter to gawk, Shawn to cover his eyes and Lita to roll hers, "Never send a man to do a woman's job," she said and jumped up on Melina taking her off the hood of the car.

"Lita put me down!" she said struggling against the Diva but Lita held her fast.

"No you're coming with us!" she said and Randy revved the engine loudly getting her attention; he'd had quite enough of the fiery red-head for one day. Lita relesaed Melina and stared at him.

"Move it along!" she said motioning for Randy to drive away and leave Melina with them which didn't sound at all like what he was going to do.

"Randy don't!" Melina said but it was too late. He drove the car forward sending Lita flying off the side of the mountain. Shawn and Hunter ran over to her and suddenly Randy lost his breath and found it really difficult to breathe. Melina jumped into the car and checked him out.

"Randy!" she cried but he was dying it was only a matter of time.

Shawn and Hunter picked Lita up off the ground amazed that she wasn't hurt and Melina got back out of the car and came over to her.

"You have to save him, Lita please don't let him die!" Melina said but Lita pursed her lips.

"If you stay with him he will kill you," she said but Melina shook her head adamantly.

"He won't I know what I'm doing!" she insisted.

"The sonofabitch tried to kill her and you're still standing up for him?" Hunter said in shock.

"He needs me please Lita don't let him die, intercede on his behalf God will listen to you!" Melina pleaded.

"And tell God what? That he's a good person!" Lita said.

"No that I want to help him," Melina said and Lita rolled her eyes.

"If I do that will you go back to Nitro?" Lita asked and Melina looked down.

"I can't, not yet," she said and Lita pulled her hands through her hair.

"Well will you at least come back with us?" she asked.

"Lita I've got nothing left to say and if you force me to leave with you I swear to God I will never speak to you again," Melina said and Lita looked at her in shock. She lowered her head and said,

"It's done," and Randy breathed as normal and told Melina to get in the car.

"Oh thank you my sister," Melina cried wrapping her arms around Lita and Lita hugged her back not wanting to let go but she eventually pushed Melina away and looked straight into her eyes.

"If you stay with him you won't have me to hug anymore, all you'll have is the dirt in your grave because you'll be dead!" she said and Melina looked at her in shock.

"Don't be so negative Li, all things work together for the good of those who love God and-"

"Don't give me that, he's killing you Lina he's gonna kill you!" Lita yelled shaking Melina back and forth.

"Lita stop!" Melina cried tears burning down her face and Randy came down to retrieve Melina but Shawn and Hunter held him back. With one push he threw them both down and they looked up at him shocked then over at Lita for and explanation. Lita knew that Melina's healing powers had given him extra strength, soon he would be invincible and Melina would be dead.

"Oh God, Lina please don't go with him, you know what's gonna happen? He's gonna get really powerful then that demon's gonna come and sap all the power you've given him, that's what this is all about!" she said staring intensely into Melina's watery orbs.

Melina thought about what Lita said, "Really?" she said and Lita nodded her head furiously.

"Yes you think that demon isn't behind all of this? Think about it Mel; Shawn tried to talk sense into Randy and give him his Tallit but Randy wouldn't listen because the demon had gotten to him again. Every minute you spend with Randy you're enabling his demonic behavior, if you stay with Randy you're working for the Devil!"

Melina's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in fright, she was about to say something when Randy snatched her, threw her into his car and drove away like lightning. Lita ran after them but Randy was burning down the road at full speed. Lita watched them go and felt her heart breaking. She didn't know what to do and time was running out. Shawn and Hunter came over to embrace her.

"I've had dreams like this only we were all naked," Hunter said hugging her tightly with Shawn who gave him a stern look of disapproval.

"Not now Hunter," he said and Carlito ran over to them.

"It's Trish, she's passing out!" he said anxiously and Lita, Shawn and Hunter went running back to the lake. Everyone had gathered around the blonde who was lying still on the ground.

"Trish I'm here," Lita said putting her arm under Trish's head. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and closed, the concerned faces of her friends appearing and disappearing over and over again. The loud bang of the fireworks caught everyone by surprise and they jumped, Trish saw the bright colors in the shape of shooting stars and thought that soon Melina could become one of them because her relationship with Randy was a bomb waiting to go off, she just didn't know the timeline. Carla came over to Trish and put her head on her chest and Trish wrapped her arm around her and remembered when they were alone in Toronto and Carla relied on her to save her life. What must she look like now lying on her back looking up at the stars helpless? _Dear God_ she thought, _I've failed you _and closed her eyes with Carla crying over her.

Upstairs in Lita's bedroom:

Lita had prayed and revived Trish, she had showered and now was lying in bed. Carla combed her hair and gave her water to drink while everyone was outside waiting to here from her wanting to know if Trish was alright. Lita stroked the side of her face as she woke up after taking another nap and Carla hugged her lovingly.

"Are you okay blondie?" Lita asked considerately.

"I can't take much more of this Lita," she said rubbing Carla's back, "all this fighting and the thing with Vince it's just too much, I think God may have made a mistake giving me this gift, I can't handle the Truth and you and Melina fighting is sapping my strength,"

Lita nodded, "Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Psst!" Marianne called from outside Lita's bedroom door and Lita came over to her leaving Carla and Trish alone.

"What did you mean Trish when you said you think God made a mistake?" Carla asked and Trish stroked her head.

"It's like when you get the job of your dreams and a few months later you realize it's not for you," she said, "I just don't think I can do this anymore,"

Carla sat up and looked at her soberly, "You saved my life because of your God given talents," she said.

"Yes but that was different Carla," Trish replied.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"Because it was easier to save a little girl than it is to save a grown woman who has her own mind and desires," Trish replied, "Melina thinks she's doing the right thing who am I to argue with her?"

"Because you're The Truth: Trish Stratus and you know better that's why," Carla said, "It's your job to know better, not feel better. This whole time you've been ill because you've been telling yourself that this isn't the way it's supposed to be rather than accepting that it is what it is. Trust me I've been there I know what it's about, only I'm a kid nobody takes me seriously but it's your job to be taken seriously no matter how much it may hurt because God made it so people could rely on you. This isn't a job you can just walk away from because it's unsatisfying, this is a life calling that God put on you to save lives, like mine and Melina's,"

Trish looked into the little girl's eyes and asked God if He was speaking through her. _So now you wanna talk?_ The Holy Spirit said. Trish laughed a little and sat up feeling her courage returning.

"You're wrong," she said to Carla, "I take you very seriously,"

Carla smiled, "I'm gonna go tell Carlito that you're okay now," she said and Trish gave her a big hug before she skipped out of the room leaving Trish thinking how cool it would have been to have given birth to an angel like her.

What is it?" Lita asked Marianne.

"Just forgive Melina," she said and Lita listened intently, "If you forgive her Trish will get better, it's because you're holding onto your position of self-righteousness just like I did when Marjorie and I were fighting. If you have faith in Melina it will give something for Trish to hope for, otherwise all she's ever gonna see is the worst and that's too much for any human being to take, even if they're ordained by God,"

Lita lowered her head, "Marianne, I know I'm right, Melina is in danger. But you're also right and for my sister in Christ's sake, I'll bite my tongue," she conceded and Marianne took her hand in her own.

"The truth will out soon, you'll see," she said and went back downstairs to her sister and Lita turned to check back on her own. When she went back inside she got a pleasant surprise: The Truth was smiling and she turned to look back out the door certain that an angel in disguise had just given her a message from God.

"What did she say?" Marjorie asked her sister as everyone sat in Lita's living room waiting for Trish to get better.

"She's gonna give Melina the benefit of the doubt," Marianne said.

"Thank God," David said, "I don't think I've got enough tape left to capture anymore drama,"

"LC," said Marjorie.

"Not now, busy," LC said cozying up to Cameron with Carla.

"That was so impressive spearing Randy with Hunter's motorcycle," Carla said fawning over the younger Michaels.

"What can I say being a Showstoppa runs in the family," he said looking at his Dad who shook his head at his son while Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You gotta admit that was pretty impressive," he said to Hunter who snorted and came over to LC for an explanation.

"LC I thought we had a deal?" he said.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second," LC said dismissively and Hunter folded his arms sulking.

"It was my Harley," he complained and everyone laughed at him, "It's too bad I have to deal with your father stealing the spotlight now you're gonna do it too?" he said to Cameron.

"You know that's a good point, but my son saw and opportunity and he took it, that makes him innovative and that is me all the way," Shawn bragged and Hunter scowled at him.

"You know David, Shawn's wife gets off on donuts," he said to the smark.

"Daddy what's get off mean?" Cameron asked his father who sunk his head into his hands.

"Oh this is gold!" he said typing fast on his laptop.

"AJ," Shawn called.

"I'm on it," AJ said going for David's laptop.

"No I'm on it!" Shelton said pulling the laptop away from David.

"Well you're both on something!" Carlito said as he and Trish came down the stairs with Lita looking much better seeing the two athletes fight back and forth over the laptop.

"Hey guys," she said and they all stood up as she came down.

"You okay baby?" Carlito said holding her warmly.

"Much better," she said looking at Carla warmly, "can we go home now?" she said.

"Of course," he said giving her a hug.

"We're gonna be off too, it was super cool hanging with you guys," Marianne said as she and her sister headed for the door, "Lita we're hear if you ever wanna talk,"

"Thanks Marianne and Marjorie," Lita said gratefully.

"Come on LC let's bounce," Hunter said.

"I think I'm gonna stay with Carla, you know keep her company," LC said hugging Cameron.

"You mean keep Cameron company," Hunter said jealously.

"Well you know his name begins with a 'C' her name begins with a 'C' you can see how I'd get them mixed up," LC said.

"Cameron come here," Shawn said to his son who slid out between both ladies and came over to his father, "That was very dangerous what you did but do you know now how important it is never to chase?"

"Yes Daddy, I'll just let the ladies come to me," he said quietly and Shawn rubbed his hair.

"At a boy," he said while Hunter looked over unimpressed.

"Shawn I'm astonished that you could advocate this blatant pimping of your son," Hunter said.

"Hunter they're just kids, it's not like he's eighteen with a license to drive," Shawn said shrugging.

"LC you're coming with me you're not going back to that brothel!" Hunter said.

"Hunter you're a married man, it's time to let me go," LC said and everyone laughed while Hunter pouted. Cameron smirked, _that's what you get for strapping me to a rocket_ he thought vengefully.

"Now who's the wuss?" Cameron said to Carla and LC and Hunter got hot and chased him out of the house while LC and Carla ran after him.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Carlito said as AJ and Shelton continued to fight.

"No, I should be in the Kliq if AJ's in the Kliq!" Shelton complained.

"Hey it was my idea for Shawn to kick you in the face in mid-air!" AJ Styles bragged and everyone looked at him in shock including Shawn.

"Oh man this is gold!" David said with one foot still in the room, "You guys can keep the lap-top I ain't never gonna forget that piece of information, thanks AJ!" he said and ran off after Marianne who promptly slapped him around the head.

AJ looked over at Shawn who was not at all impressed at the false information he just divulged.

"AJ?" he said with a threatening tone.

"No Shawn please don't!" AJ said down on his knees.

"You're outta the Kliq!" Shawn said.

"No!" AJ cried.

"So does that mean I'm in?" Shelton said hopefully.

"I said no new members!" Shawn said.

"No!" Shelton said and hugged AJ on the floor in sympathy.

"Oh come on Shawn let them in," Lita said feeling sorry for the two young men.

"Okay, let me think about it," Shawn said and AJ and Shelton looked up in shock.

"Yeah!" they both said and hugged Lita and Hunter came back in the room and shook his head at the sight.

"You're all horny bastards, I hope none of you ever have children," he said disgustedly.

"Excuse me I have two," AJ said offended.

"And I pity them," Hunter said and looked over at Edge, "you need to keep her on a short leash," he said and Lita looked at him in shock.

"What was that about a leash?" she said coming over to him with one of the many, many dog leashes she had in her house on account of all her dogs.

"No Lita please don't hurt me!" Hunter said begging off her then Lita backed down and Hunter frowned, "I was teasing you come on give it to me baby," he said waving her over and Edge shut the door in his face.

Shawn came over and gave Trish a hug which she gladly accepted. "See you on Monday," he said and she nodded. "Lita I'll call you," Shawn said and Lita was about to ask why when AJ gave her a look and she changed her mind.

"Okay," she said and he smiled at her, gave AJ hug and shook Shelton's hand who insisted on walking him to his car and AJ rolled his eyes following him out.

"Bye Edge it was nice to see you again," Carla said as the tall Canadian hugged her.

"Same here sweetie, have fun over at Shawn's," he said and Carla took Cameron's hand as Edge put her down.

"Oh don't worry I will," she said and Edge gave Shawn a warning look.

"Don't worry, Cam will be sleeping with his sister tonight," he said and Cameron stamped his feet and started pouting much to the chagrin of LC who chased after Hunter.

"Trips wait up!" she said and jumped into his side car much to The Game's relief.

"In your face Cameron!" he said and crotch chopped Cameron much to the anger of HBK and he quickly drove off down the road away from Shawn's scowling face.

Edge and Lita watched as everyone disappeared down the road. When they were gone Lita disappeared inside and cried tears of sorrow. Edge closed his arms around her and held her close allowing her to cry her heart out for everything she couldn't change, everything she couldn't say and glad that the one person she needed had come home. All she needed was Melina to come back home to those who loved her the most and things would be all good again.


	7. When It Rains, It Pours

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out.

Seven – When It Rains, It Pours

Greenwich, CT, Saturday night:

Hunter took LC ice skating and paid an au pair to keep an eye on Aurora while she and Hunter went around the rink. That was hours ago and Hunter was still outside the rink signing autographs for his army of fans while LC played peak-a-boo with Aurora in the car. LC ran out of patience, she had done playing peak-a-boo with Aurora and was getting tired of Hunter signing autograph after autograph, she couldn't imagine being Stephanie McMahon; the woman must have the patience of angels to go out with her husband and have to put up with this crap.

"Okay that's enough show's over nothing to see here, back off people this is my weekend not yours!" LC said shoving everyone back and pushing Hunter into the driver's seat of his 4X4. She got in and closed the door behind her and stuck her tongue out of all the fans who laughed at how cute she was. Hunter started the car and looked back at LC and his daughter and hoped Aurora was aware that she was sitting next to his role model.

"LC I want my daughter to be just like you," he said driving down the road on his way to Stamford.

"I'm sorry but I'm a special edition, you know like the WrestleMania Anthology," LC said looking at Aurora who was sleeping soundly in her carrier.

The McMahons had basically been holding Stephanie prisoner for a week, he figured they couldn't close the door in his face if he had two little girls with him.

"Now remember LC if you see an ugly old man staring at you he's not a zombie come back from the dead to feast on the living, it's just Vince McMahon," Hunter said.

"Gotcha but if he starts chewing on my arm he's a dead man," LC said.

Hunter pulled up to the McMahon estate and LC took Aurora out of the car and followed The Game towards the huge complex. Together they walked up to the front door and Hunter rang the doorbell. Moments passed and no-one came to the door so Hunter rang the doorbell again, still after awhile nobody answered. He looked over at LC and gave her a nod.

"Got it," she said and started balling at the top of her voice as loudly and as obnoxiously as she could.

"Louder!" Hunter said and LC went as high as her voice would allow her to and Aurora started to giggle.

"Aurora you're not helping, oh to Hell with it – STEPHANIE!" Hunter roared over and over again while LC continued to fake-cry and Aurora continued to laugh. Eventually Stephanie poked her head out of one of the windows on the third floor and looked down at the noisy trio.

"Will you guys keep it down my Dad is trying to sleep!" she said looking like could use some sleep herself.

"Well come down and let us in already!" LC said and Stephanie scowled.

"We meet again LCsan," Stephanie said malevolently.

"I've had better greetings from pedophiles," LC said and Hunter started to laugh at her irreverent humor.

"Honey could you let us in? There's no way you're staying in there all by yourself," Hunter said.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but I can't, Mom and Shane don't think it's a really good idea for Dad to be around anything – antagonistic," Stephanie said as delicately as she could.

"Which is your way of sugar-coating over the fact that if I step inside this house, Vince is likely to have a heart attack," Hunter said and Stephanie shrugged.

"Living with you and Dad has forced me to be diplomatic, I'm sorry Trips I'll try and come home later," Steph said regretfully.

"You know Steph there are heart attacks and there are heart attacks; if you let me in your father might only suffer a mild arrhythmia," Hunter reasoned and Stephanie smiled in spite of herself.

"Hunter I'm serious, now go home and take that little Hell cat with you," Stephanie said gesturing to LC.

"That's where you're wrong Stephanie, cat's only have nine lives I have ten," LC said.

"And you're about to lose one of them if I come down there!" Stephanie said shaking her fist at LC.

"Deal!" Hunter said.

"Hunter!" LC whined at him humiliated.

"What you'll have nine left!" he reasoned.

"This has all been great fun you guys but I really have to go now," Stephanie said, "I'll see you at home,"

"Should I hold my breath?" Hunter asked sarcastically.

"Sure it's not like if you pass out Lil' Miss Big Mouth down there won't be first in line to revive you," she said winking at LC who frowned in confusion.

"Did she just wink at me?" LC asked Hunter, "Look I'm way too young and impressionable to have your wife come on to me Hunter, I'm just not ready to make that sort of a decision yet,"

Hunter covered her mouth with his hands and looked back up at his wife, "Please come home tonight?" he asked her and LC frowned at the yearning in his voice.

Stephanie looked at him empathetically, "I'll try but I can't make any promises baby," she said and blew him a kiss which he caught and LC stuck her fingers down her throat.

"You're getting soft Trips, I smell Cameron on you, quick let's get you bathed and deloused before the virus spreads to your cerebral cortex," she said taking Hunter's hand and directing him back towards the car but he wouldn't move. Instead he just stood there looking up at the window Stephanie had just closed as if expecting her to return in any minute, "Trips?" LC called but he didn't say anything he just stood there and LC rolled her eyes, "Okay Romeo I'll be in the car," she said and took Aurora back over to the SUV and tried to open the door but forgot it was locked and the alarm went off instantly blaring loudly across the estate, "Ooops!" LC said and Aurora started to laugh again, "Yeah real funny baby girl now Hunter's gonna be mad at me,"

"LC you're brilliant!" Hunter said and LC frowned at him.

"Huh?" she said wrinkling her nose.

Hunter figured that with all the commotion someone would have to come down and check out what all the noise was, as soon as the door was open he'd bulldoze his way into the house, kidnap Steph and drive back to Greenwich tout suite. The alarm wailed on and on, until finally somebody came to the door and Hunter prepared himself to dive inside at the first crack of light. He wasn't prepared for the door to fly open and to have his enraged wife to be staring at him shooting daggers from her eyes. Hunter smiled nervously and pointed back to LC.

"Kids, you can't take them anywhere," he said and LC stamped her foot angrily.

"You're father sold me out baby girl!" LC said to Aurora who giggled and ecstatically.

"I told you my father is sick and you pull a stunt like this!" Stephanie said furiously and Hunter felt a sting in his heart; Stephanie had always enjoyed his DX antics, how were his LC antics any different?

"I just wanted to see you," he said softly and Stephanie looked away lest she sting him further with her angry words. Instead she grabbed the car keys and pointed them at the car turning off the alarm.

She almost threw the keys back at him and went back inside the house, turning to look at him one last time before she closed the door, "I told you I can't leave now go home!" she said and slammed the door. LC watched as Hunter turned away from the door his face crest-fallen and fraught with misery.

"Oh dear," LC said and hurried over to him, "Are you okay?" she asked looking up into his sad eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered glumly, "Come on, let's get some Mickie D's," he said taking LC back over to the car and drove off down the road.

At the nearby McDonalds:

LC stared at Hunter from across the table with concern in her eyes, he hadn't touched his burger and fries and she had demolished her quarter pounder with cheese in under a minute. She'd never seen The Game like this and she could only think of one person who would understand what he was feeling. She left Aurora fervently shaking her rattle and went to the bathroom and called her sister Charlotte and told her what happened. Charlotte said she would talk to Hunter and LC came back out of the bathroom to hand Hunter her cell when the strangest thing happened. It started to rain inside the restaurant. LC stared at the puddles of rain forming around her boots in disbelief.

"Wow!" she said and Hunter came over and picked her up and they left the restaurant and went home. Moments after they pulled off onto the road and drove away the rain stopped and the customers looked around at each other amazed by the phenomenal freak of nature they had just witnessed.

Monday Night RAW:

The whole wrestling world was abuzz with news relating to Nitro and Melina. An unidentified source had gotten footage of Randy fighting with DX on Stone Mountain in Georgia which also featured Trish passing out generating rumors that the retired Diva was pregnant. Also on Impact LAX made a crack about two WWE gringos crashing a TNA New Years Eve party and the message boards were rife with rumors that HBK was working secretly with AJ Styles to bring down the WWE from the inside.

"What is going on here?" Jonathan Coachman said throwing his hands up bewildered by all the gossip, "And where is Vince McMahon?" he asked himself and turned away from his laptop to see Candice Michelle standing at his door, "What is it Candice?" he asked impatiently.

"Um Coach have you seen Maria lately?" Candice asked Coachman who rolled his eyes.

"No Candice I haven't seen Maria, maybe you should try oh I don't know, the women's locker room?" Coachman said sarcastically and Candice folded her arms.

"No Jonathan, I mean have you had a look at her lately?" Candice said and Coach shrugged.

"Yeah she's hot why?" he said and Candice grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Uh just forget it!" she said and stormed off leaving Coach to demean her behind her back.

"Divas are so stupid," he said and went back to trying to piece together yet another RAW without any input from the Chairman of the Board.

At the nearby McDonalds:

Maria was scoffing down on yet another hamburger when Melina walked in looking like she had the world on her shoulders. Maria noticed her and waved her over.

"Hey Melina, over here!" she called merrily and Melina looked behind her to make sure there were no cameras like she was being set up.

"Is this a trick?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, come and sit down, you look like you could do with a break," Maria said and Melina smiled a little and sat down opposite the perky announcer.

"Man when you spoke to me last week I thought it was just a fluke," Melina said putting her hand on her head, "It sure has been tough finding people to talk to recently,"

Maria nodded, "I've noticed how ostracized you've become, it reminds me of when Edge started dating Lita, it will get better don't you worry," she reassured Melina brightly and Melina frowned.

"What's with you?" she asked curiously, "You're so upbeat,"

"Well I've made a decision and I'm sticking with it," Maria said and Melina leaned on her cheek interested in what was going on with Maria these days.

"What decisions that?" she asked and Maria slowly swallowed her burger down thinking about what she was about to say.

"I have decided that I am going to tell my boyfriend that I slept with John Cena at the WWE pre-Christmas party," she said and Melina gasped sitting back a little.

"Wow Maria, that's really brave," she said.

"Uh-huh, yeah I'm gonna do it," Maria said pumping her fist in the air, "I'm gonna stop second-guessing myself and just do it," she said and Melina applauded her but gradually she stopped and got light-headed which Maria noticed and offered her some of her burger, "You okay you don't look too good Melina," she said honesty and Melina blew it off.

"No thanks, I'm just tired," she said and Maria raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Randy keeping you up eh?" she asked giggling and Melina shook her head.

"No it's not like that," she said and Maria frowned.

"Then what is it like?" Maria asked her and Melina sat back in the booth and took a deep breath.

"It's like a mission that I'm on, to save his life," she said and Maria's eyes widened.

"Wow that's admirable," she said and Melina smiled relieved that somebody wasn't getting on her case about her and Orton for once.

"It is isn't it?" she said enthusiastically.

"It sure is . . . as long as you're not hurting yourself in the process," Maria added and Melina shook her head assuredly.

"No no, I'm fine I've made a decision myself and that is to stay with Randy until I get the job done," Melina avowed and Maria gave her a hi-five.

"So what's wrong with him?" she asked and Melina thought whether or not Maria would accept the truth about Randy.

"There's somebody after his soul – a demon and I'm trying to protect his soul from the Devil," she said and Maria went still and Melina wondered if the Diva had accepted what she just said as truth.

"That is so weird," Maria said shaking her head and Melina sighed seeing that Maria didn't believe her.

"I know it's weird but-" Melina started.

"Something amazing happened in this place on Saturday night that was kind of weird too," Maria continued and Melina looked at her intrigued.

"What?" she asked.

"It started to rain, like inside!" Maria said still in disbelief, "It was raining inside McDonalds!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just the sprinkler system?" Melina said trying to find a logical explanation.

"There is no sprinkler system in McDonalds," Maria replied and Melina nodded contemplating the information.

"Wow that's phenomenal," she said.

"Yeah and you're trying to save Randy from a demon, there is something weird going down in Connecticut," Maria said and Melina nodded and looked at her watch.

"We better get back, show starts in half an hour," she said getting up.

"I just gotta go to the bathroom," Maria said and as she got up Melina stared at her in utter shock.

"Maria how much food did you eat before I got here?" she asked her amazed at the size of the little Diva's stomach.

Maria looked down at herself like she looked normal, "What?" she said.

"What's with the stomach?" Melina said pointing to her prominent belly and Maria covered herself up and ran to the bathroom. Melina followed her but stumbled and fell onto one knee.

"Ma'am are you okay?" a teller asked her coming over to help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Melina said dismissing him, "Thank you I'll be okay,"

The teller watched her carefully as she slowly rose to her feet then Melina saw something on the floor as she was getting back up. It was a sterling silver baby rattle and she picked it up and went to hand it to teller.

"Hey I think someone left this," she said looking at is as she walked over to him then she noticed the inscription on the side. It read:

_To Our Darling Aurora Rose, love Mom and Dad._

Melina frowned, it was Aurora's. _Why would Stephanie and Hunter leave such a special gift behind? _she thought and shrugged taking the rattle with her into the ladies bathroom.

Back at RAW:

Triple H was in the DX locker room taping up his wrists when Shawn ran in full of energy and enthusiasm, much more so that usual.

"Well that's it, I burnt off all the calories!" He said patting his lean stomach, "Becky and I are officially burnt out on each other, I'm all yours," He said planting himself down next to his friend then he leapt back up realizing how wrong what he said came out.

"Well I'm not that off Becky," he said scratching his chin, "You know I thought beating Vince and Shane at Hell in a Cell was cool but I was wrong. You know I'm so high right now if they gave me a drug test I'm pretty sure I'd fail it! Apart from making the most of married life things went so well with Nitro last week, I mean there were tears of course but at the end, where it counts, there was joy. I'm telling you Trips, Johnny will have his girl back in no time,"

It was at this point that Shawn noticed that Triple H was a little distracted and was wrapping and unwrapping the tape around his wrist. Shawn drew silent realizing that if he had paid a little more attention he would have noticed that Hunter was very upset.

"What is it Hunter?" he asked concerned but Trips was still taping his wrists. Shawn grabbed his hand so he couldn't add anymore tape but Hunter didn't look up his eyes just went to the floor. "Hunter what happened?" Shawn asked gently and The Game took a deep breath.

"Stephanie came home on Sunday night; she was over at Vince's for a whole week," he said resentfully and Shawn knew there was more bothering him than that so he listened without interrupting him, "She says that Vince hasn't been able to eat since New Years Eve. His stomach has shrunk and his skin is pallid but he refuses to go to the doctors. Shane's trying to talk some sense into him but he won't have any of it. Linda hasn't left his side, she says she has no idea what's up he was fine one morning and now he can't eat anything. Steph says she's been reading to him from the Bible,"

"Oh I bet he loves that," Shawn said sarcastically then realized he'd interrupted Hunter and apologized, "Sorry big man, continue," he said.

"He's getting thinner and he's really hungry but as soon as food touched his lips or he even smells food his stomach seizes and his throat tightens making it impossible for him to swallow," Hunter explained.

Shawn waited for the obligatory "and you know how much Vince loves to swallow" joke but it didn't come, now he knew Hunter was upset. Shawn wasn't amazed at the nature of Vince's illness; he wasn't surprised he was all eaten up on the inside but he knew he had to treat this news delicately or else Hunter would get suspicious.

"You're worried about Stephanie aren't you?" Shawn knew that Vince was not the most important thing on his mind.

Hunter shook his head, "I know her Shawn, she'd never say it but I know she's worried about him. She's already starting to push me away, she's in solitary mode now," Hunter looked straight at Shawn before continuing, "Shawn Vince never gets sick, this whole thing came straight outta left field and you know what they say: unhappy Mom, unhappy home,"

Shawn nodded in agreement, now it was his turn to take a deep breath, "You want me to tell Coach to put me in the main event alone so you can go home?" he asked.

"And do what Shawnie sit around and wait for her not to call me? No I need to work out this tension in the ring," Trips answered firing up a little and Shawn nodded his head.

"Okay," he said.

"Thanks buddy," Hunter said and looked at his wrist in confusion, "How much tape have I got on here?"

"I was gonna say something," Shawn said smiling then paused ready to confide Vince's big secret in his best friend, "Hunter there's something I have to tell you-"

Suddenly with the force of a hurricane Nitro burst into the room.

"Sorry to burst in on you guys but have you seen the paper today?" he said out of breath telling Shawn and Hunter that he had run to their locker room.

"No why?" Trips asked chugging his water.

"Because of this," Nitro replied and showed then the front of the newspaper. They squinted their eyes and come closer to the paper to be sure but there was no denying it. Vince McMahon was praying. Hunter dropped his water and Shawn shook his head.

"I don't believe it, he really did go to church," Hunter said taking the paper from Nitro and read the whole article while Shawn rubbed his hand over his face deep in thought; it seemed as though Vince was on the verge of confession, maybe it would only be awhile before Hunter knows what's been eating the old man up.

"Were you gonna tell me something Shawn?" Hunter asked while reading the newspaper and HBK shook his head.

"No it can wait," Shawn answered and grabbed some tape and started to prepare for their match as well, "Hey Trips would you mind if we ran a little interference tonight?" Shawn asked slyly looking up at Nitro who was grinning deviously.

"Sure, on who?" Hunter asked still reading the newspaper.

"See Nitro's scheduled to lose the IC title to Randy Orton tonight but I thought since Vince isn't here we'd make sure that didn't happen," Shawn explained and Hunter looked between them both knowing full well what they were up to.

"So this is the plan to win back Melina huh?" Hunter said with a smile, "I think you got yourself a deal fellas, I'm in,"

The three men slapped hands, "Looks like Mr. Orton's gonna have his hands full tonight," Shawn said with a chuckle.

"And if all goes well your hands will be full of Melina again," Hunter added and Nitro nodded with a confident smile relishing his decision to go and stay over at the Showstoppa's house.

RAW was now on and Lita had just beat Mickie James and was showering up before she had to go back out and support Edge in the main event. As she was drying her hair her phone began to ring, it was Trish.

"Hey honey what's up, did you think I was too rough on Mickie?" Lita asked curiously.

"Er no that girls thrives on adversity I'm not calling about your match," Trish replied from Carlito's couch in Florida eating a burrito.

"Then what's up?" Lita asked drying her hair.

"Remember Shawn said he was gonna do something about Nitro and Melina?" Trish asked.

"Yeah he's got some plan," Lita said sitting in front of the mirror.

"Well he's not as diplomatic as I thought he was, in fact he's taken Randy's move on Melina very personally and has decided to show how personal tonight," Trish continued and Lita smiled.

"Sounds like The Truth is back," she said.

"You better believe it honey now listen up, Nitro's dropping the belt to Randy tonight right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," Lita answered.

"WRONG!" Trish yelled and Lita jumped as a result, "Shawn or should I say DX are gonna run interference on the match so that Nitro retains the Championship!" Trish explained.

"Woah that's cool," Lita said.

"No that's not cool!" Trish said sounding like her boyfriend, "Think about it Amy,"

Lita shook off her idealistic notions of camaraderie and came to grips with the gravity of the situation, "No that can't happen Randy will go nuts," Lita realized pulling her hair.

"And who do you think he's gonna go nuts on?" Trish asked with a warning tone in her voice and Lita went quiet, "That's right, Melina," Trish answered figuring that Lita was finally on the right page.

"I gotta go see Shawn," Lita said and hurried to get dressed while leaving Trish hanging on the telephone. Once she was dressed she picked up her cell and resumed her conversation with Trish.

"Is it alright to talk Shawn out of this?" Lita asked her and the blond bit down on her burrito hungrily.

"You know how we always quote Romans 8:28 back and forth over and over again? Well in this case it's extremely accurate," Trish said.

"Huh?" Lita said as Edge came into the room

"Amy it doesn't matter if you talk to Shawn or Melina gets Nitro disqualified, it doesn't matter if Shelton, Carlito and Edge rush Randy during the match the result will be the same regardless," Trish said amazed at what she was saying, _Man I really am back_ she thought to herself.

"So all things means whatever we do or don't do, Melina will get through to Randy?" Lita asked hopefully and Trish went quiet.

"No it means Melina will get exactly what's coming to her," she said and Lita clenched her chest, she could feel an anxiety attack coming on.

"Baby you okay?" Edge asked her looking into her eyes with concern. Lita nodded holding her cell-phone to her chest. She couldn't let her anxiety about Melina get the better of her, she was a warrior not a worrier.

"I'm okay in fact I just decided something," she said to her boyfriend and got back on the phone, "Trish I say if this is how it's gonna be, let DX run interference, I'm not waiting any longer Randy's not gonna hurt my little sister anymore! It's gonna be one Hell of a show, enjoy!" she said and hung up the phone and welcomed Edge into her arms.

"It ends tonight," she told him as he hugged her.

Trish looked at her cell-phone and then switched the TV off, "And so it begins," she said somberly and put down her bowl of nachos, picked up her handbag and prepared to catch her flight to Connecticut.


	8. My Nitro In Shining Armor

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out.

Eight – My Nitro In Shining Armor

In the women's locker room:

Melina handed Maria another tissue and stroked her head gently.

"How do you feel now?" Melina asked her.

"Like crap," Maria said and Melina sighed and pulled up a chair next to her again, "No go I'll be fine," Maria said weary of the fact that Melina had to accompany Nitro to the ring; she had enough problems to deal with she didn't need to hear about hers as well.

"Maria you can't eat your problems away you have to accept the fact that you sinned, repent and forgive yourself, then, you'll lose the need to gorge yourself on junk food. Not that there's anything wrong with enjoying food, it just should never be a substitute for real emotion," Melina said.

Maria blew her nose and looked at Melina, "You really are a great person Melina, I can't believe what those meanies are saying about you," she said and Melina shrugged.

"I can but I guarantee if they knew the real me they'd be kissing my butt right now," she said and Maria nodded thinking Melina meant that she was a really cool person. Melina smiled at her fondly, put her hand on Maria engorged stomach and closed her eyes. Moments later it was back to its normal size. Maria gasped at her and went to check herself out in the mirror.

"I can't believe it how did you-" she turned around and saw Melina almost falling off her chair, "Are you okay?" she said going over to her and helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Melina said and looked at the time, "Look I've gotta go, just take care of yourself okay?" she said walking shakily towards the door.

"Okay," Maria said watching her with concern.

"Remember, it's not enough to know you're sorry you have to tell Punk you're sorry as well," she said at the door.

"But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Maria said worried that she might lose her boyfriend.

"All that matters is that you forgive yourself, God will take care of the rest," Melina said and blew Maria a kiss and left. Maria turned and looked at herself in the mirror again amazed at what she was seeing before her.

"That is one special lady," she said feeling her stomach. Maria thought it was best to share that sentiment with the lady herself and ran out of the women's locker room only to be confronted by Candice Michelle behind whom Coach was standing.

"See look she's as big as a house!" Candice said and Coach looked Maria up and down as Candice pointed at her. Maria frowned and slapped her hand away causing Candice to turn around and face her.

Her jaw dropped, "But you were fat this morning!" she said confused and Maria put her hands on her hips.

"You know it's a sad, sad world when women like you get treated like a queen while a real queen is being dragged through the mud. Either we settle this in the ring or you stay away from me," she said adamantly and walked away winking at Jonathan Coachman who turned to Candice and shook his head.

"Stupid Divas," he said and left Candice alone stupefied by what had transpired and everyone watching at home was about to feel the same way during the IC title match which was just about to start.

RAW Live:

JR: Oh my God! Shawn Michaels just super-kicked Randy Orton and The Game just gave young Randy the Pedigree! DX just screwed Orton out of the Intercontinental Title!

KING: But why?

JR: What is the meaning of this?

KING: Look at Melina she can't believe it herself!

JR: And Nitro he couldn't be happier! He's smiling like a Cheshire cat!

Backstage:

As soon as Nitro and Melina left the gorilla position Melina yanked her hand out of Nitro's and turned to him angrily.

"What was that about?" she said to him.

"Babe I don't know how long this thing with you and Orton is gonna last, I need something to keep me warm at night," Nitro said stroking his IC title. Melina balled up her fists and pounded on his chest.

"I am so mad at you!" she said annoyed. Nitro lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Are you? Because if I did anything to drive you to Orton I'm sorry I really am," Nitro said emotionally. Melina couldn't help but smile and took hold of his hand.

"You haven't done anything except be the World's Greatest Boyfriend," she said and lowered her head in lieu of the tears about to fall from her eyes, "Take it from a girl who knows love," she said and looked back up at Nitro, "You did that for love to show Randy that even though he's with me, I will always be your girl,"

Melina kissed Nitro passionately on the lips then as he was about to embrace her she broke away and ran to help and injured Randy Orton to his locker room. The RAW audience was treated to a live display of genuine affection as the cameras had been shooting Nitro and Melina since the kiss causing the fans and wrestlers alike to burst into a round of applause. DX caught wind of this and decided to add fuel to the fire by coming over and congratulating Nitro on a hard-fought victory and the audience ate it up.

"Okay camera guy that's enough," Shawn said turning away from the camera men with his arm around Nitro who smiled at Shawn in disbelief.

"Shawn I could never have done this without you," he said his eyes starting to water and Hunter frowned in confusion.

"Done what she's still with Orton, tell me you guys have a follow-up plan," he said.

"No Hunter this is the plan, this was the plan all along, to see if she still loves me and she does, she's only with Orton because she believes she can help him she doesn't love him at all!" Nitro said ecstatically, "Now I know I want to marry her. I know she's coming back to me our love is real and that thing with Orton is fake!"

"The question is Johnny are you willing to wait?" Hunter said, "I mean who knows how long Melina's gonna have to stay with Randy before she's healed him or whatever she's doing to him. You think you can wait forever Champ? Because you might have to,"

"Hunter I looked into her eyes I won't have to wait much longer," Nitro said assuredly and Shawn smiled at him sharing his confidence, "but if it does come to waiting forever, then I'll wait forever,"

"Okay kid, just checking," Hunter said patting Nitro on the back.

"I'm gonna hit the showers," he said leaving DX with an angry Jonathan Coachman.

"Way-to-interfere guys," he said crossing his arms, "you sure gonna have a lot of explaining to do when the boss gets back!"

"Not as much explaining as you're gonna have to do to Vince when DX kicks your ass once again," Hunter said menacingly and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"We're not being filmed Hunter," he said.

"I know I was just making conversation," he said.

"I wondered what you were gonna do out there, you really know how to bring a smile to the bossman's face don't you two?" he said aggravated by their lack of respect for his authority.

"Well maybe it's time for a change I mean there's a lot of stuff being said out there that's not true, a lot of people still see me as someone I no longer am," HBK said.

"No Shawn you're still a bitch," Hunter said and Edge and Lita burst out laughing coming into the room and catching the tail end of the conversation.

"What's up Coach, still running things with maximum efficiency I see," Lita said.

"Look do any of you guys know what's up with Vince?" he asked desperately while Shawn went to find something to hit Hunter with.

"He's not feeling very well," Hunter replied, "He's at home sick,"

Edge frowned, "Vince McMahon sick? Chicken Licken was right, the sky really is falling down,"

"I know I can't figure it out myself," Hunter said bracing himself as Shawn came back into the room with one of Carlito's apples. He took a huge bite and ran towards The Game who was hiding behind Lita who smiled at their playful antics.

"Maybe I should phone Trish and ask her if she knows what's up with Vince, she got her truth-telling ability back," Lita said and Coach frowned at her.

"Her what?" he asked.

"Jonathan beat it!" Hunter said kicking Coach across the room into Candice Michelle, "Yeah call her that sounds like a good idea Li," he said hiding behind her from Shawn as Lita pulled out her cell-phone. She dialed Trish's number when Shawn's hand suddenly touched hers and she looked up to see him shaking his head furiously and putting his finger in front of his mouth.

"Um on second thought I'm sure Trish would have called if she knew anything," she said and Shawn nodded in approval.

"Well you let me know if you hear anything, I'll do anything I can to keep Steph happy," he said hugging her sweetly.

"Well then why are you hugging me?" Lita asked confused.

"I'm warming up before I go home and do the real thing," Hunter said.

"Five minutes guys," the stage hand said interrupting them and Shawn raised his foot as if about to kick him and he scurried away.

"Time to go see you guys out there!" Lita said pulling Edge out to the gorilla position leaving Shawn with enough time to distract Trips with a spit right to the face.

"No Shawn you've gotta put more force behind it, like this," Carlito said and spat in The Game's face.

"Oh," Shawn said and bit the rest of the apple and hacked it right into Hunter's reddening face.

"Much better," Carlito said proudly.

"What was that about?" Edge asked as they waked swiftly towards the curtain.

"For some reason Shawn doesn't want Hunter to know what's making Vince McMahon sick," Lita explained.

"What happened to doing what God wants you to do?" Edge asked provocatively.

"After this thing with Orton I just feel like this all is part of the same thing," Lita said.

"You're Anointed Amy you said it yourself you don't do anything until God tells you to, since when are you interested in the desires of others? Your job is to save people not cater to them," Edge reminded her and Lita went quiet reverently.

"Edge?" she said to her boyfriend and he turned to face her, "Thank you," she said and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I've sort of been paying attention to all this Anointed stuff," he said unaware that he had been a vessel for the voice of God.

Randy Orton's locker room:

Melina was trying to calm Randy Orton down with a massage which the Legend Killer is more than willing to experience. As she rubs his sore aching muscular body she begins to think about Nitro and how much his scheming meant to her. As these fond thoughts of love ran through her mind she felt a swelling of power surge inside her. It ran through her fingertips and her miraculous healing abilities began to show on Orton. The Holy power cured Randy's aches and pains and a few minutes later he was a perfect bill of health. He flipped up from the table and hugged Melina gratefully.

"Thank you thank you!" he said holding her tight.

"That's alright Randy you've been through a lot tonight," Melina said compassionately but the smile soon melted from her face. She felt something being drawn out of her and suddenly it was really difficult to stand. She didn't need her two legs though because Randy was holding her up. She reached around her back and tried to loosen his grip but he was holding her too tight.

"Randy let me go!" she cried but he wouldn't put her down, he continued to suck every last drop of her Holy power into his body filling himself with pure and mighty power from the Lord Almighty.

Melina drew in the longest breath she had ever taken and screamed her lungs out causing Shelton, Carlito and Maria to turn and look to where the noise was coming from and head towards Randy's locker room. Then she found herself getting light-headed and her primal scream turned into a barely audible whisper. The room started to spin and her vision began to blur. She clawed on Randy's back and he yelled out, her fingers had left long scratch marks on the top of his left shoulder but still he squeezed her like a viper would a mouse.

"Why are you doing this to me? All I wanted to do was help you," she said and Randy smiled at her lowering her to the floor.

"You are helping me," he said, "now let me show you how grateful I am,"

He kissed her lips drawing the last of two breaths from her lungs. One was stolen by Randy which he inhaled deep into his lungs, the other she used to call on God to help her. Luckily help was already on the way.

RAW Live:

JR: What the Hell? It looks like Edge don't want no more of DX King, he's walking back up the ramp!

KING: Yeah but Chris Masters ain't too happy about that he's got to take on DX alone!

JR: Lita and Edge have run and left Chris Masters in the ring.

KING: That Masterlock ain't gonna have much use now!

JR: Sweet Chin Music! Pedigree! DX wins!

KING: They took advantage of poor Chris Masters!

JR: Well what did you want them to do? Let him put it on until Edge came back?

KING: Where are Edge and Lita? You know Vince would not be happy if he knew what was going on around here in his absence!

In Randy Orton's locker room:

Shelton and Carlito were trying to pull Randy off of Melina who was passed out but Maria was talking to her in a vain attempt to bring her back to consciousness.

"Melina stay with me, we called an ambulance okay?" she said scared that Melina was about to slip into a coma what she didn't know was that it was much more worse than that.

Orton flung Shelton and Carlito into Edge as he came into the room and Maria gasped in shock at his amazing strength. On seeing Lita Randy threw Maria to one side and wrapped his hands around Melina's neck.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll snap it," he said and Lita quickly moved out of the way and Randy fled the building before anyone else could stop him. Randy was done with Melina but Lita wasn't. She looked over at the still figure that she had tried to save more times than she cared to remember only to have her laid out like a rag doll discarded by the very man she was trying to save. The Jamaican Pastor was right they couldn't save Randy only Jesus could save him now. Lita knelt beside her fallen compatriot, her eyes were glassed over and she could see her reflection in them.

"Mi pequeña hermana/ my baby sister," Lita said putting Melina's hand on her heart. Maria gasped as Melina breathed suddenly moving her head around to see Lita leaning over her.

"Mi hermana untada/ my Anointed sister," Melina said with feint breath.

"Put her up on the table," Lita said to Maria and the scared Diva helped her pick Melina up. Her pulse was weak and her breathing was getting fainter by the second. Lita pulled her hair away from her face.

"Okay you relax now he's gone," she said taking Melina's hand away from her chest to rest it back down but Melina pulled on Lita's shirt refusing to let go.

"Lita . . . I should have, listened . . . to you," she said and Lita put her hand over her lips and quieted her down but Melina pulled her hand away.

"You should not have to take this crap from me . . . I should be with you not against you," she said and Lita shook her head to assure her it didn't matter, "No . . . it does matter, I've been sticking up for Randy and ignoring you for too long now and I'm getting my reward for being so stupid," she took a deep breath and continued, "I need you to do one thing for me," she said and Lita listened intently while Maria covered her eyes so Melina wouldn't see her cry, "Call my mother and a Priest,"

She took one more breath and passed out on the table her hand falling to her side. The crease in Lita's shirt was the only evidence that she had ever moved.

"The ambulance is here," Edge said as Carlito and Shelton went to find Nitro.

On the ride to the hospital Carlito could only think of one thing.

"Edge?" he said to the Rated R Superstar who was driving to the hospital with Carlito and Shelton in the back while Lita rode with Nitro and Maria in the ambulance, "What do you call Holy power in an unholy body?"

"Trouble," Edge said anxiously, "big trouble,"

Back at RAW:

DX were getting ready to go to the hospital when Hunter's phone rang.

"Yeah?" he said getting into his rental car.

"Hunter its Trish,"

"Yeah Trish we know about Melina we're on our way to the hospital now," he replied quickly.

"Nevermind that, I need you to go to Connecticut right now," she said giving the ticket lady her boarding pass.

"Why what happened?" Hunter asked, he really didn't know why but he was really nervous.

"Too much to tell you over the phone all I can tell you is that it's the reason your father-in-law's been so ill," she answered walking towards the taxi pick up point.

"Okay," Hunter said.

"I'll see you there," she said.

"What you're going too?" Hunter asked surprised.

"Yeah now get going!" Trish said and hung up the phone.

Shawn tried to read Hunter's face but it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Was that Trish?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered, "she knows what's up with Vince and she wants me to go over to The McMahons right now,"

Shawn knew what was gonna happen in Connecticut and wondered if he should just tell Hunter what Vince had done now.

"Hunter I-" he started but Hunter cut him off.

"Shawn I appreciate it but I think you should go to the hospital. You've been there for Nitro so far, I think he's gonna want you around," he said and Shawn nodded reluctantly.

"Okay," he said.

"God knows he'll need a good friend and I've been keeping you to myself forever, maybe I should give someone else a turn," Hunter said and got into his car, "I'll call you from the McMahons," he said and drove off leaving Shawn standing knee deep in Catholic guilt.

At the hospital:

Edge, Shelton and Carlito were outside in the waiting room while Lita and Nitro stayed with Melina. Nitro had one hand and was kissing it while Lita had the other one and was praying over it. Edge came in with a sad expression on his face not really wanting to disturb either of them in the few precious moments Melina had left.

"So guys what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Maybe we won't have to do anything maybe she'll wake up," Nitro said tearfully squeezing his girlfriend's hand tightly.

"Johnny, the doctor says she doesn't have enough energy to live more than a few hours," Edge said.

"For goodness sake don't tell her mother that," Nitro said adamantly.

"But she has a right to know if she's going to be burying her daughter this week!" Edge said pragmatically.

"Nobody is burying my girlfriend!" Nitro said switching on him and Edge put his hands up backing off.

"Okay I'll just go," he said and turned to leave when Lita motioned for him to stay.

"You're right her mother has every right to know," Lita agreed and Nitro looked at her surprised, "she has every right to know that her daughter is going to be just fine," she continued and Edge gestured to the doctor but Lita put her hand up in protest, "Since when do you listen to doctors? According to them your neck injury was so bad your wrestling career should have ended in 2002. Call Melina's mother and tell her she's going to be fine and since she's gonna have to stay overnight for observations she should come and keep her company,"

Edge nodded, he had learned to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Nitro come here," Lita said reaching into her handbag and pulling out a vile of anointing oil. Nitro remembered the oil from the last time danger threatened them and frowned at Lita questioningly.

"What's that for?" he asked as she opened the vile, "What are you gonna do?"

"It's not what's I'm gonna do, it's what you're gonna do, go like this," she said and lowered her head and Nitro obeyed and she anointed Nitro with the oil then she put her hand on his head and said, "You are now Anointed by the Holy One to do God's work. Nitro I command youto get back what Randy stole from God's servant Melina the Miraculous so that she may live and save another life in the name of Jesus Christ,"

Lita opened her eyes and saw that Nitro was listening intently, he was ready to go, she took his hands gently in her own and smiled at him.

"These hands have more power in them than you could ever imagine. When you find Orton you will use them to extract the gift that he has stolen and when you return you will give it back to Melina, where it belongs," she said.

"Okay," Nitro said.

"He's on his way home now, let's get this business done and over with tonight," Lita said and Nitro nodded and went over to his girlfriend and knelt by her bedside and said a little prayer which Lita heard and smiled touching her heart at how tender his words were.

"I won't be gone long my love," he said and affectionately kissed her on the head. Then he dashed out of the room nearly knocking the door off it's hinges. Shawn however was not so lucky as the IC Champ came crashing into him.

"Easy there big fella," Shawn said steadying himself by holding onto Nitro's arm. A moment lapsed between them and Nitro clasped his hand over Shawn's.

"Whoa what is he doing?" Edge asked Lita who came out to see Nitro in action.

"He's putting his hands to good use," she said watching Shawn sway under the power of the Anointing.

"Shawn the yoke around your neck has been broken by Anointed Amy you don't need to carry this burden of guilt anymore," Nitro said with a warm smile, "You mustn't condemn yourself to sorrow, for tomorrow you're gonna be all Hunter needs. Be what you are Shawn Michaels: a great friend and let the Lord do the rest. May the peace of the Lord be with you," Nitro said and hugged Shawn who felt like crying over his shoulder.

"And also with you," Shawn replied and Nitro ran out of the hospital ready to do what Randy Orton could never do; fulfill his destiny and be Melina's knight in shining armor.


	9. The Gift and The Curse

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out.

Nine – The Gift and The Curse

"Boy do I fell better now," Shawn said smiling brightly after Nitro blessed him with his kind words and laid his hands on him, "you gave him your Anointing?" he asked Lita.

"No I just anointed him," she answered.

"But why couldn't you get Melina's powers back yourself?" Carlito asked.

"Because I can't, the Holy Spirit told me that only someone who's love for her was equal to the power of her love for them could do it,"

"And that would be Nitro," Carlito said.

"That's right Li," Lita said, "I'm guessing and I'll have to check with the Truth on this but Melina must have been thinking about Nitro when she was massaging Randy which caused a surge in her healing powers and he took advantage of her vulnerability,"

"That bastard!" Edge snapped.

Shelton came into the waiting room like an apparition and Shawn rolled his eyes wondering what the next installment of his campaign to get into the Kliq would be.

"You see as great as love is it can also make us weak," Lita continued, "And we're so blessed that we have God's loved to make up for our short-comings,"

"Yeah I mean if all we had was each other we'd be getting all our butts kicked every two seconds by Satan," Shelton said and everyone agreed.

"Um Shelton, we are getting our butts kicked every two seconds by Satan," Carlito corrected him.

"But-" Shelton began.

"It is us not him that gets the victory in the end," Shawn interjected.

"Amen!" everybody said except Shelton.

"Not only do you steal the spotlight on RAW now you're stealing Scriptures out my mouth," Shelton complained.

"What you think I'm gonna stand here and let you out-preach me?" HBK replied.

"Yeah Shelton that kind of attitude ain't gonna get you in the Kliq," Carlito said.

"Can it Carlito!" Shelton said, "I cleaned your house, I did your laundry and I hid Coach's car keys, if you think I'm gonna do one more thing to try and get in the Kliq you made a sad mistake!" he said poking Shawn in the chest.

"Oh I get it, Becca said that if you talk tough to me you'd get in right?" Shawn said and Shelton nodded.

"Did it work?" he asked hopefully.

"Let me see," Shawn said scratching his chin, "Um, no!" he said.

"That's it you're going down!" Shelton said and did a takedown on HBK and the two of them wrestled around while Carlito played ref. Edge and Lita looked at each other.

"I can see why God gave you the Anointing and not these guys, imagine wrestling around on the floor while Melina's lying in a hospital bed," Edge admonished them.

"Hey Carlito that was a fast count!" Lita shouted out and a nurse told her to be quiet. Edge turned away in embarrassment and Lita skipped over to enjoy Shelton vs. HBK for the 3rd time.

"And Shelton's got Shawn in a Hammer Lock," she said calling the match, "somehow Shawn manages to work his way out of that into a single leg takedown on Benjamin,"

"Lita what are you doing?" Edge said coming over to her.

"Romans 8:28 Edge," she said and Edge reflected on the famous passage.

"This is your way of burning off the stress of waiting for Nitro to come back isn't it?" he said.

"Bingo, sit down," she said and Edge sat next to her on the waiting room chairs.

"I am joined at this time by my special guest Edge, a two-time WWE Champion who holds a victory over the Showstoppa at the Royal Rumble 2005. Edge what chance do you think Benjamin has in this match up here tonight?"

Edge couldn't resist and found himself getting into character again.

"Well Good Ol' Lita I think Shelton has a very good chance here tonight. Word of advice though he might wanna go for HBK's hair it falls out pretty easily," he said.

"The ref is telling HBK to focus on the match and ignore Edge's comments," Lita said and Edge started laughing.

"How does it feel to have a victory over Shawn Michaels?" Lita asked.

"Lita cut it out!" Shawn said after slamming Shelton to the floor.

"Hey you're not supposed to hear me," Lita replied and Shelton rolled up HBK in a schoolboy, "1-2-3, Shelton beats HBK!"

"See Lita that's how you know there's a God because the Lord would never let Satan distract him so easily," Edge quipped and everybody nodded.

Randy's home in St. Louis:

Randy lay back on his bed in the dark and closed his eyes completely relaxed. He hadn't felt so good physically his entire life, the Holy power coursing through his body put all concerns to one side and enabled him to almost float to sleep. So content was Randy that he didn't hear the back door creaking open or the man coming up the stairs. His bedroom door opened without a word from him and the cat-like approach of Nitro towards the bed gave Randy no indication that he was not alone in that room. Nitro snatched the bed covers back and looked at his target.

"Open your eyes Randy," Nitro said but Randy couldn't hear him. Nitro took hold of his hands and closed his eyes. Seconds later Randy's eyes popped open and he instinctively squeezed his hands in fright at seeing Nitro towering over him which made Nitro's task even easier.

"In the name of Jesus Christ I bind you, I will be a vessel unto the Holy Spirit who will take back the power of healing that you have stolen form Melina the Miraculous. I command you now to release it!" Nitro shouted and the healing power Randy had stolen from Melina entered Nitro's body. Suddenly Nitro could feel his blood being contaminated by something and he could tell it was not Melina's. Not wanting to pass whatever it was back to Melina Nitro tore away from Randy and ran out of the house to his girlfriend leaving Randy as he was: a broken, sore wreck with a bad temper. Randy crazily scrambled to his bedroom window and stuck his head out so Nitro could hear him. When he opened his mouth nothing came out. Randy frowned and opened his mouth again but the same thing happened: nothing came out. Then it occurred to him: Nitro stole his voice. His face was hot with rage and he fantasized about how to exact revenge on the IC Champ. He turned to his bed and saw his cell-phone flashing but he couldn't hear it, then he realized he couldn't hear anything. He tried to smell himself but he couldn't do that either, then he licked his finger and couldn't taste anything. Then it hit him: Nitro had stolen all five of his senses. He clenched his fists furiously and started to destroy everything in his path. Then he left the room and started to break stuff around the house, then he left the house and started to destroy his car. He stormed up the road like the Incredible Hulk and nothing in his path was safe.

It was midnight in Connecticut and Shane, Linda and Stephanie were gathered around Vince McMahon's bed watching him sweat and struggle with hunger pains. Linda wiped down his brow with a damp cloth. Shane held Stephanie's hand both were unable to talk, all they could do was watch what was going on in hope that Vince would change his mind about going to the hospital. They tried to sneak a doctor in to examine Vince while he was resting but Vince wouldn't let him anywhere near him and the doctor left much to the disappointment of the McMahon family.

"Who could that be?" Shane said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go see who it is," Stephanie said getting up.

"Shane go with your sister," Linda said and he obeyed.

"Hunter!" Shane exclaimed as Stephanie opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

Hunter smiled at his wife and couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face, it was so good to see her even if she was still pissed at him for refusing to stay away from the house.

"Trish?" Stephanie said puzzled looking over his shoulder and saw the retired Women's Champion looking back at her.

"Okay guys, this really isn't a good time our father's really sick and we'd rather just be alone right now," Shane said but Stephanie shook her head at him knowing that if Trish was here there was a very good reason for it.

"You know what's wrong with my father don't you?" Stephanie asked Trish and she nodded blankly not wanting to give any suggestions as to what it could be until she was face-to-face with the man himself.

"Wait how does she even know what's wrong with him?" Shane asked unconvinced as the two guests stepped into the house.

Stephanie smiled at the possibility of Shane being a witness to the Truth as he was convinced she was making the past few months of supernatural occurrences up.

"Trish!" Linda McMahon said in surprise s the Canadian Diva walked through her bedroom door, "What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked coming over to Trish and kissing her on the cheek but her face paled when she saw Hunter, "Oh I don't think you being here is a good idea,"

"I'm sorry Linda but this can't wait a minute longer," Trish replied and everybody looked at each other wondering what the Diva meant.

Trish sat next to Vince and shook her head; he was pale and weak she knew that if he didn't confess tonight he was going to die.

Back at the hospital:

Nitro tiptoed around the seats that had been arranged into beds where Edge, Shawn, Shelton and Carlito slept. Lita smiled as he opened the door and came over to where she was standing watching over Melina. Nitro looked down at his girlfriend her hands resting on top of her chest which wasn't moving. He took her hands and closed his eyes raising his head and Lita held onto his shoulders and prayed:

"By the power of the Father, the Son and Holy Spirit I command full restoration of healing powers to Melina the Miraculous in Jesus name I pronounce it done!" she said. Melina's hands closed around Nitro's and she rose slowly from the bed. There was no breaking them apart it was as if they were all connected to each other. Melina opened her eyes and saw Nitro looking back at her and they both smiled.

"It is done," Lita said and touched Melina on the shoulder, "Welcome back," she said and Melina smiled at her lovingly.

"Mi hermana," she said and then loved over at Nitro, "mi amor," she said reaching out to him and he clasped his hand around her amorously.

"I'm ready Lita," he said and the Anointed one nodded. Melina watched as Lita went out the room, when she came back she brought a priest, Shawn, Shelton, Carlito, Edge and Maria with her. Their eyes lit up at the sight of Melina looking more radiant than ever as she sat up in the hospital bed staring back at them.

"What's going on?" she said and looked over at Nitro who got down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"Melina, my love, my true love, mi solamente amor (my only love), I have waited for this moment for as long as I have known you. Shawn said that this whole thing with Orton was just a test and he was right because now more than ever I know you are the woman I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. Melina Perez, will you marry me?" Nitro said.

Melina clutched her heart her mouth agape. Maria covered her mouth in shock while the rest of the Superstars choked back tears.

"Yes!" Melina cried out ecstatically, "Of course I'll marry you!"

She flung her arms around Nitro and he lifted her off the bed into his arms, "Okay let's do it!" he said and the priest came over.

"Wait what about Trish?" Melina said and Shawn scratched his head knowing Trish might not be in the best mood for a wedding ceremony right now.

"Remember when I replayed my proposal to Lita? You can do the same for her," Edge said enthusiastically knowing how much this moment meant to Nitro.

"Okay," Melina said excitedly holding her boyfriend's hands.

"John Hennigan, do you take Melina Perez to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked with the Holy Bible open.

"Yes," Melina answered looking into her boyfriend's warm eyes.

"Um Melina, he was asking me if I take you," Nitro said.

"Oh sorry I'm just so excited, start again father," she said and Nitro smiled at her fondly squeezing her hands a little tighter.

"Well since we already know your answer why don't you just say whether or not you wish to be Ms Perez' husband," the father said to Nitro.

"Without a doubt," Nitro said.

"Do you have the rings?" the father asked.

Melina's face dropped, "I don't have a wedding ring!"

"Yes you do," her mother said coming into the room and Melina looked up at her in shock, "I came prepared," she said and Melina burst into tears and hugged her.

"Oh Mama!" she said and hugged her tightly. Her mother wiped away a tear and handed her daughter a silver hoop which was a delicately fastened wedding ring and Melina looked at it curiously.

"Not my choice mammi," Mrs. Perez said nodding in Lita's direction and Melina blew Lita a kiss in gratitude.

"I love you both," she said and turned back to Nitro.

"You may exchange rings," the priest said and Melina slipped the silver ring onto Nitro's finger and he did the same only the ring he gave her had a huge rock on it. Melina fell to the side a little bit as she saw it and everyone rushed over to her anxiously.

"No guys I'm fine I'm just so impressed with my man's taste in jewelry," she said and Shelton and Carlito dusted off Shawn's shoulder because he had chosen the ring. He took a little bow and Edge rolled his eyes.

"Now if there is anyone who does not think that these two should not be wed," the priest started to say.

"NO!" Everyone yelled scared that Randy Orton was gonna burst through and interrupt the ceremony and the priest looked at them taken aback.

"Okay in that case, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," he said and Nitro pulled Melina closer surveying her eyes thinking of a million things he could say but decided just to say one thing:

"I love you Melina,"

"I love you too Johnny," she replied.

The two kissed in front of the priest, a mother and a room full of people who didn't think there was anybody else in the whole universe who deserved each other as much as Melina and Nitro did.

Back at The McMahons:

"Vince?"

The Chairman of the Board slowly woke, he looked over to the Canadian blonde and frowned in confusion.

"Trish?" he said his voice hoarse and dry from lack of food, "What are you doing here?"

Trish leaned closer to him and said, "I'm here to save your life Vince,"

Linda gasped and looked over at Stephanie who was holding Hunter's hand anxiously while Shane looked on in confusion.

"Hunter do you know anything about this?" Linda asked the Cerebral Assassin who shrugged in response, he was as mystified to what was going on as anybody else.

"Okay Vince now listen to me, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you must answer then truthfully or you will die right here in this bed," Trish said without humor.

"Trish!" Linda cried out angrily, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Linda please this is for the sake of your husband," Trish insisted putting her hand up for quiet and when she got it she turned back to Vince.

"How many times have you been sick in your life?" Trish asked.

Vince coughed and looked up and down thoughtfully.

"Once maybe twice," Vince answered.

"And how is this sickness different from these two other times?" Trish asked.

"This sickness is the result of something I've done," he answered, "something I've done to my family,"

"Is that family member in this room right now?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Vince answered.

"Which family member is it?" Trish asked and Vince slowly raised his finger to point the family member out.

"Me?" Stephanie asked surprised and Trish continued wanting to get it all out of Vince sooner than later.

"And what happened last weekend to make you sick Vince?" she asked.

Vince sat up in his bed to get more comfortable, he suddenly wasn't feeling so sick.

"I was eating breakfast with my family and Stephanie and Shane were playing around like they used to do when they were kids and that's when it happened," he said.

"That's when you got sick," Trish said.

"Yes," Vince answered.

"Vince you were sick because you have unconfessed sin in your life, if you confess your sin now your health will be restored," Trish said and Vince nodded feeling much better.

"What is this, who are you?" Shane asked.

"She's the Truth: Trish Stratus now shut up!" Hunter said irritated and Shane gave him an annoyed look which to be honest he was fine with.

"Steph come over here," Vince said waving his daughter over and she walked over to the bed confused and Vince took her hand.

"As you know I'm not too fond of that man over there," he said indicating Triple H with his eyes, "but you married him anyway,"

"Yeah I hoped he would grow on you," Stephanie said.

"He didn't, he hasn't and he never will," Vince replied and Stephanie looked down dejected by his words, "then you went and had his baby," Vince continued.

"Well I know how much you love children," Stephanie said.

"I do when they're mine and not contaminated by bad blood. Yes I love both yours and Shane's children very much but not enough to share the McMahon legacy with that man over there," Vince said sourly.

Hunter clenched his fists, if Vince didn't look so sick he would have surely pounced on him by now.

"So what do I have to do to make you happy Daddy?" Stephanie asked frustrated.

"Well let me ask you something Stephanie, are you a happily married woman?" Vince asked her.

"Yes very," Stephanie replied and Hunter beamed a little.

"Okay, then to answer your question nothing you can do will make me happy," Vince replied bitterly and pulled his hand away from Stephanie.

A look of terror formed in his daughter's eyes and Linda sat by Vince too and leaned over him.

"Vince what is this about?" she asked him and Vince looked over at Trish knowing that he couldn't lie.

"Do you wanna tell them or should I?" he asked whimsically and Trish couldn't believe his irreverent attitude towards the horrible thing he'd done.

"It's your sin," Trish said gritting her teeth and Vince looked at his daughter and didn't say anything for awhile then he bridged his hands and finally spoke.

"I've disowned you," he said and suddenly his health started to come back to him, within moments his health was fully restored, "Man I'm famished, Linda how about an early breakfast?" he said vibrantly while everyone else looked as though they had just witnessed a human sacrifice and in a way, they had; it was the sacrifice of the only daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"You-you disowned me?" Stephanie asked in total shock.

"I sure did and it was really eating me up inside because I realized last weekend just how much I love you," Vince said getting up out of the bed that he had laid in all week and stretched," but then I realized I could reverse the whole thing by asking you if you loved me,"

"You never asked me that!" Stephanie shouted abruptly her heart racing furiously.

"No you just went ahead and did what you wanted to do and married him!" You know what that says to me Stephanie? I t says that you don't give a damn about me or this family!" Vince said passionately.

"But I do care I love you Daddy!" Stephanie protested falling ot her knees while Trips fought back the urge to kill the old man right where he stood.

"That's good Steph because you do have a chance to get back into the family," he said tying up his robe and putting on his slippers.

"What?" Stephanie asked on her knees, "I'll do anything!"

"Get a divorce," Vince replied simply and Stephanie's mouth dropped, "Oh and give Hunter full custody of Aurora Rose," he added and Stephanie went volcanic.

"There's no way I'm doing that," she said through clenched teeth.

Vince shrugged and knelt down real close to her.

"Then take your husband and your daughter and get the Hell out of my house!" he said and Stephanie went cold like she had lost all feeling in her body. Hunter pulled Stephanie up and carried her out of the room.

Linda was aghast and looked to her husband for an explanation but he just walked out of the room leaving Shane and Linda to play 20 questions with Trish for which she only had one answer.

"Guys you can talk Vince into changing his mind but it's going to take a lot of patience, he's a very stubborn man," she said.

"But why would he do this?" Shane asked beside himself.

"Like I said he's a very stubborn man, what better way to destroy DX than to mess with Hunter's personal life?" Trish answered simply.

"What are we gonna do?" Linda said distressed and Trish put her hand on Linda's arm.

"Just watch and pray Linda and don't abandon your daughter and grand-daughter," Trish said and left the room while Shane embraced his mother who wept on his shoulder.

Outside, Stephanie looked up at the light in her father's bedroom her tears glistening in the moonlight while Hunter wrapped his arms around her.

"This is my fault," he said, "Shawnie and me pushed Vince too far he's totally lost it!" he said but Stephanie wasn't listening she was still numb from what just went down between her and her father but Hunter continued to take all the blame, "Look I'll call Shawn and tell him the whole DX thing is off he'll understand. That'll appease Vince, this ain't about you Steph it's about me,"

"I know," Stephanie said nodding slightly in agreement but not saying anything more. She looked down at Aurora sleeping in her bassinette and thought that tonight could be the last night she ever saw her grandfather. As she buckled her seat belt and Hunter turned the key in the ignition she caught sight of Shane in the doorway and got out of the car as he came towards her. They hugged emotionally crying over each other and Stephanie could see her broken heart reflected in her brother's eyes.

"I'm not gonna let him do this to the family Steph, somehow someway I'm gonna fix this don't you worry," Shane said and Stephanie stopped crying, the thoughts in her head automatically drying her tears.

"But you don't like Hunter either," she said simply.

"Yeah but Steph it's your life, you know who you want to spend your life with," Shane replied and Stephanie nodded. "Take care of yourself okay? I'll call you tomorrow," he said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and she nodded again.

"Come on Steph let's go," Hunter called from the car and Steph stood between her brother and her husband pondering the last hour and turned to leave then she turned back to face Shane.

"You know the past week has been the closest we've ever been as a family, I've never been more proud to be a McMahon," she said honestly but still shaken by the events that had taken place.

"You still are a McMahon," Shane reassured her but she said nothing and got into the car and drove off with her husband and baby girl.

"Trish how did you know all that?" Shane said going over to the Diva who was watching Hunter and Stephanie drive away.

"It's a gift and a curse," she replied as her taxi pulled up and she made her way to the hospital to tell her baby girl congratulations.


	10. The End of an Era

Title: ATM and the Hunger Strike

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon.

Summary: A loss of appetite among teenage girls has a mother worried and Vince McMahon takes ill for the first time. Is there a connection? ATM are going to find out.

Ten – The End of an Era

At the hospital:

Maria came back into the waiting room twirling her cell-phone around her finger while Melina waited for her to return.

"So how'd it go?" she asked her.

Maria looked at her solemnly, "It's over," she said and Melina cocked her head to the side incredulously.

"You serious?" she said in disbelief.

"As serious as that ring on your finger," Maria said and Melina looked down at her hand.

"Yes it's a beauty," she said admiring it, then she looked back up at Maria, "And so are you. Punk will remember that and come back to you in no time,"

Maria nodded half-heartedly, "I don't know Melina, I got to thinking while you were lying on that hospital bed, our love isn't what I would like it to be, you know like yours,"

Melina smiled, "As nice as that sounds it's not realistic honey, love manifests itself in different ways for everybody. Just because you cheated on your boyfriend it doesn't mean that you're not supposed to be together. Remember it's the tests that your relationship passes that makes it stronger. Don't count Punk out yet, just have faith and he'll do the right thing and take you back,"

Maria was smiling now, "How do you always know exactly what to say?" she said.

"I can't help it, nearly dying does great things to your outlook on life," Melina said as Nitro came over to her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Maria said walking off to get some coffee while Nitro walked his lady over to the chairs and sat her down.

"I'm glad you're okay," Nitro said to his new wife cuddled up on the waiting room area chairs while everyone slept around them.

"I guess God's not done with me yet," she said and they kissed sweetly while the rest of the gang slept soundly.

"You wanna lay down for awhile?" Melina asked, "I'm gonna go talk to Lita,"

Nitro shook his head, "No I can't be separated from you a moment longer," Nitro replied squeezing her tightly and Melina felt like they had never been separated remembering how much he loved to hug her.

"Okay let's go," she said as he lifted her off her feet and carried her back into the hospital room.

Trish had arrived and was talking to Lita on the bed while Edge slept soundly between them. On seeing their former sleeping beauty Trish's eyes lit up and she moved over to her compatriot and gave her a big hug.

"Man I'm so happy for you," she said and waved at Nitro who looked like a ray of sunshine had hit him.

"Thanks for the flowers," Melina said looking over at the gorgeous bouquet by the hospital bed.

"I'll take you shopping too," Trish said and Melina jumped up and down ecstatically, "yeah I thought you'd like that,"

"Oh I'm so happy you guys!" Melina said beaming from ear-to-ear, "You know as I was massaging Randy all my feelings about Nitro just came out," Melina explained.

"And all that love healed his body to the point where he started to crave it," Lita added.

"Not exactly," Trish corrected her, "Randy's been taking drugs you guys his body's used to craving stuff,"

Lita, Melina and Nitro gasped realizing why he had been acting so strangely recently.

"So now he'll do whatever he can to get that feeling of complete peace and serenity back, probably in the form of some narcotic," Trish continued.

"Man he really does need our help," Lita said.

"Yeah just not the way I thought he did," Melina said.

"Yeah you can't do that again Melina, as honorable as that was there are other people that need to be healed, we'll just have to help Randy some other way," Lita said.

"I agree," Nitro said.

"He's gonna be gunning for you Nitro," Trish said and Nitro shrugged.

"Yeah well it's like Shawnie says there's not better way to get a man back than by beating him in the ring," Nitro said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Trish said then her eyes caught sight of Carlito sleeping like a baby and she wondered over to him dreamily. She knelt by him and stroked the side of his face with her finger and pulled at his hair playfully.

"It was so hard not having you with me today," she said and sighed, "Monday nights are the hardest, all I can do is sit back and watch while other people enjoy your company,"

She lowered her head in reflection on what happened to Stephanie McMahon, "All I could think about while that vile human being tore his baby girl's heart out was how you would have treated our baby if I were pregnant. You'd never disown them or abandon them, you'd stick by them no matter who they married, just like you always stick by me,"

She looked up at the sunlight coming through the window and closed her eyes in despair, "Oh man its morning," she said and a single tear fell down her face and onto Carlito's cheek. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at her then sat up and encircled her.

"¿cuál es bebé/ what is it baby?" he asked her.

"It's the end of an era," she said and turned to Melina and Nitro with a sad smile as they looked out the room and came towards her.

"Love is an amazing thing and it breaks my heart when it's used to serve the wrong purposes," she went over to Melina and Nitro as they came over, "You guys have survived you trust each other more than before your love is stronger, be thankful for each other and be good to each other,"

"Trish is everything okay?" Melina asked concerned.

Trish sniffed and wiped her nose.

"Just remember what I said," she replied and walked over to Shawn Michaels and shook him 'til he woke up.

"No Cameron the Boogeyman's not coming to get you he just needed a ride to the airport that's all," Shawn said in his sleep then Trish finally woke him up and he nearly fell out of the chair.

"Trish what is it? Wait I have to check my phone to see if Hunter called," Shawn said looking around for his phone. Trish stopped him and he noticed that her eyes were blood-shot and her nose was running.

"Don't bother," she said her voice breaking under the strain of copious tears, "just go and see him,"

Shawn looked worried but Nitro had told him that Hunter would need him this morning.

"Okay," Shawn said and walked anxiously out of the waiting room.

"Shawn wait!" Melina called out and ran back into the hospital room, emerging a few seconds later with a sterling silver rattle and handed it to Shawn who took it with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's Aurora's," she said and Shawn turned it around and read the inscription, "I found it at Mickie D's, Hunter and Steph must have left it there,"

"I'll be sure to give it back to her," he said as they waved goodbye to him. He stepped into the elevator and turned and saw Lita standing in front of him so he pushed the button that stopped the door from closing, "What is it?" he asked her and she stepped towards him with a smile.

"Just this: don't be anxious Shawn just be yourself," she said, "God will take care of the rest,"

"Okay," Shawn said and her smile stayed with him as the elevator doors closed and the carriage descended to the lower ground floor. He touched his heart amazed that Lita could still touch his, what he didn't know was that at the same time Lita was touching hers and thinking the exact same thing.

Stephanie and Hunter's house, Greenwich, CT:

The weather had been pretty mild when Shawn left the hospital but on his way to Stephanie and Hunter's house clouds had formed suddenly turning the bright morning sky to an ashy gray. _That's weird_ Shawn thought as he turned into the driveway.

When he got out of the car he had to wrap his arms around himself because the air was so cold and the closer he got to the house the more hostile the atmosphere felt. He pulled his spare key out ready to open the door to the house but the door was already open. When he stepped inside the first thing he did was close the door behind him but as he walked inside the door flew back open causing him to turn around like someone was about to attack him but no-one was there. He shook his head, _something weird is going on_ he thought to himself.

As he went inside the first thing he thought was how cold the house was, he heard nothing but that was to be expected at 6 o'clock in the morning. He went upstairs to the bedroom and saw nobody, he came back downstairs and saw nobody. He came back downstairs and saw nobody in the kitchen, dining room or hallway so he tried the living room and saw a chair pulled up to the front of the window. He walked inside and had to pause because the room was so cold. He rubbed his arms to get warmer and walked towards the chair, the closer he came the more certain he was that somebody was in it, then he saw Aurora's bassinette but it was empty. He walked right up to the chair and saw Hunter sitting in it, his baby girl asleep in his arms. His eyes were like Trish's, bloodshot and red and he was just staring ahead out the window. Shawn rubbed himself some more, the room was freezing and it seemed to be getting colder and Hunter was just sitting in a t-shirt unbothered by the low temperature. Shawn knelt down in front of him and squeezed his leg.

"Hunter, what happened?" he asked gently but he said nothing and just continued to stare through the window. Shawn turned and looked out the window, the sky was getting darker and he was sure he heard the rumblings of thunder as well. Shawn felt a sense of danger and wondered if he should tell Trips what he knew and get the Hell out of there when Hunter spoke.

"All this time I was worried that Vince was making us unhappy, I didn't realize he was the only thing making Steph happy,"

Shawn frowned this information was new and it certainly didn't fit with what he'd been told.

"Vince disowned Stephanie Shawn," Hunter said.

"Yeah I know," HBK replied and Hunter glanced down at him keeping his expression the same.

"You did? Did Trish tell you?" he asked.

"No he told me himself, I was kinda hoping he'd change his mind that's why I didn't say anything to you," Shawn explained.

"Oh I bet you've been beating yourself up about that one altar boy," Hunter said and Shawn nodded, "but you were right he did change his mind,"

Shawn gasped, "Really? So what happened did you piss him off?" he asked keenly and Hunter smirked.

"He was gunning for me the minute I walked into that room. Didn't matter though, the way he spoke about me was like I wasn't even there. I wanted to rip him apart for telling Stephanie she was out of the family, but then he gave her a chance to get back in,"

Shawn swallowed hard he had a sick feeling the terms and conditions were good, "On what condition?" he asked wearily.

"On condition that Stephanie divorced me and gave me full custody of Aurora," Trips answered his eyes welling up all of a sudden.

Shawn's heart started to race fast as the tears began to fall rapidly from his best friend's face.

"Who did she choose?" Shawn asked not conscious of how low his voice was when he asked.

"She chose THEM!" Hunter shouted amazingly Aurora did not wake from the sound of his voice. Shawn's face paled and he looked around for a sign of Stephanie. He ran up and down all over the house but there was no sign that Stephanie McMahon had ever lived in that house. Shawn cam back downstairs to The Game and stood in front of him bewildered.

"Vince was here," he said but Hunter said nothing. He put Aurora into her bassinette and went back to his inert state.

"He told me to forget her and took everything of hers back to the McMahon family home," Hunter said but Shawn couldn't believe Stephanie would ever do that, "She didn't say a word I can't even remember if she said goodbye. All I know is she had to make a choice and she chose her family,"

Hunter started to break down and then the tears fell like raindrops from a cloud, "I was really hoping that this would be the family she chose," he said and Shawn hugged him as he cried all over HBK's shoulder.

"Come on," HBK said picking up Aurora's bassinette and holding Hunter at the same time, "You can't stay here,"

But as Shawn took his first step a thunder bolt clapped over the house and it started to rain, only the rain was coming down inside the house. Shawn looked up at it as it came down amazed but Hunter didn't even care. He pulled his best friend up but Hunter pulled away from Shawn and curled up in his chair. The rain beat down on Shawn and big puddles of water began to gather and before he knew it Shawn was standing in three inches of rain. He went to cover Aurora in her bassinette but she was dry, the rain wasn't touching her at all. Shawn pulled his damp hair out of his face so he could see better, as the rain continued to fall he pulled on Hunter again but the man was refusing to be moved and Aurora was getting heavy, he had to do something and God decided to give him a hand. He felt in his back pocket and pulled out Aurora's rattle, he handed it to her and she took it gleefully and started to shake it. Suddenly the rain stopped and the house stabilized, even the sky brightened up giving Shawn enough time to get Hunter and Aurora out of the living room, then Aurora began to shake her rattle harder furiously then she flung her rattle down and started crying loudly and Shawn watched the rattle fly across the ground. Then the house started to shake and cracks formed out of nowhere in the ceiling and walls. The ceiling started to cave in and a mighty wind broke the window and Shawn pulled Hunter out of the chair before any of the glass could reach him.

"Come on!" he said and picked him up and carried him outside with Aurora over to his rental car. He opened the door and put Aurora onto the front seat and Hunter in the back. He looked back the house that Stephanie and Hunter had shared for three years and watched as it collapsed before his very eyes. Hunter watched it fall for a moment then he held his head down not wanting to think of all the memories he had there with the woman he shared his life with. Once he got Shawn's attention back from staring at the crumbling building scratching his head trying to work out how a perfectly stable house crumbles all by itself Hunter wiped his face and tried to pull it up.

"Shawn?" he said and the Showstoppa looked over at him attentively, "You're a really good friend, if it wasn't for you, I would have let that house come down on me and Aurora,"

Shawn pulled a strand of hair behind Hunter's disheveled mane so he could see him properly.

"You can always count on me Hunter," he said, "I'll always be there for you and Aurora and that's a promise,"

Shawn made the wolfpac sign with his fingers and held up his hand so Hunter could reciprocate and he did. Hunter took his little girl out of the bassinette and hugged her lovingly. Shawn watched them still in shock at the events of last night, this morning and right now. Hunter and Stephanie were no more, what did this mean for the future. The father and daughter continued to hug and eventually they fell asleep together and the clouds began to dissipate and clear. Shawn looked out of the windshield and watched the sun come up shaking his head in amazement. It was the end of the McMahon-Helmsley era and the birth of a new era for the founding members of the Kliq and little Aurora Rose.

"_Love the Brotherhood. Fear God. Honor the king,"_ – **1 Peter 2:17**

Join us next time for more adventures with the angelic trio of ATM!


End file.
